Zootopia: Libertad Condicional
by La Reina Cuervo
Summary: Judy y Nick se aman, de eso no hay duda. Viven su propia utopía en la que el amor lo puede todo y la justicia reina sobre la ciudad a pesar de lo peligroso y complicado de su nuevo caso, pero aunque esté en sus instintos amarla sólo a ella, si los celos lo sobrepasan terminarán destruyéndose mutuamente.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo: ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?**

 _Mi nombre es Judy Hopps, soy agente de policía en la ciudad de Zootopia y no es por nada pero, soy la mejor._

 _Todo comenzó con el caso de los aulladores, una oveja loca empezó a manipular flores para convertir en salvajes a diferentes depredadores y mantenerse en el poder. Por supuesto, su plan falló._

 _Ahora han pasado dos años desde eso y muchas cosas han cambiado. En la comisaría ya no me ven como la ridícula coneja jugando a ser policía, me toman muy en serio, hasta se podría decir que me temen y me ven como figura de autoridad. He reducido el crimen de Zootoía en un 48% y voy por el 50%._

 _Pero a pesar de mi maravillosa carrera que me ha valido un considerable aumento de sueldo, el respeto de animales más grandes que yo y la inspiración de muchos a romper con los esquemas que se les han impuesto, pareciera que sólo importa una cosa:_

 _-Judy, tu reloj biológico no se detiene ¿no has considerado asentarte de una vez con un buen conejo?- dice mi madre en tono angustiante._

 _-Judy-dudy, es maravilloso todo lo que haces pero, eres la mayor y yo quiero nietos- replica mi papá._

 _-¿De qué te sirve tanto éxito si no lo compartes con algún conejo atractivo?- me recrimina de vez en cuando una que otra secretaria de la comisaría._

 _-Necesitas un buen novio conejo, Judy-_

 _El problema, es que yo no tengo un buen novio conejo._

-¿Te llevo, preciosa?- dice Nick bajando la ventanilla de la patrulla y mirando coqueto a la coneja.

 _Tengo un maravilloso novio zorro._

-Gracias, caballero- de un salto, Judy sube a la patrulla y Nick le extiende un vaso desechable de café.

-Para ti, Zanahorias-

-Aw, te amo-

-Lo sé- se pone sus lentes obscuros y arranca rumbo a la comisaría.

 _Lo sé, seguro se preguntaran cosas cómo: ¿Es eso legal? ¿Cómo pueden quererse si no son ni de la misma especie y mucho menos de la misma familia? ¿Que no es él mucho más mayor que ella?_

 _Y sí, al principio nos costó aceptarlo y nuestros seres cercanos más (sobretodo mis padres) pero, ¡vamos!, que Nick me lleve 8 años no es tan grave._

 _Ahora les contestaré su pregunta más importante: ¿Cómo pasó esto? Pues bien, en resumidas cuentas nuestra relación es el resultado de un montón de promesas y apuestas cargadas de adrenalina que puede no hayan sido propuestas en el momento adecuado._

Primer flashback

Después de infiltrarse en un edificio en el que se imprimían billetes falsos, el dúo dinámico de Zootopia se encontraba ocultándose detrás de una pared para evitar que las hienas los atacaran.

-Si salimos de ésta, te invito a cenar, Zanahorias- afirmó Nick cargando su pistola de dardos.

-Hecho- Judy imitó a su compañero.

Y en un ataque de valor, salieron de su escondite y comenzaron a disparar.

Segundo flashback

En otra ocasión les tocó desactivar una bomba que un loco mapache había instalado debajo de una guardería. Nick tenía unas pinzas en la mano y trataba de decidir si cortaba el cable azul, verde o rojo.

-Si salimos de ésta, vamos a ver esa película cursi que tanto quieres ver- prometió el zorro mirándola a los ojos.

-Bien- contestó Judy a punto de llorar, ella también tomó un par de pinzas.

Entonces cortaron los tres cables al mismo tiempo.

Tercer flashback

-Es el 7- aseguraba Nick mirando al frente.

-Que no, la evidencia apunta al 4- replicaba Judy fastidiada.

A una oveja de edad avanzada le había robado la bolsa un ladronzuelo que les hizo la semana imposible a los agentes porque simplemente no lo encontraban, finalmente dieron con un conjunto de delincuente que encajaban con el perfil.

-Muy bien, si el 7 te compro la colección de libros de ese escritor raro que tanto te gusta- le dijo Nick a Judy mirándola con su típica mirada seductora que empezaba a volver loca la coneja, pero no en un mal modo.

-¿Edgar Allan Crow?, hecho- Judy respondió segura y emocionada, después de una semana investigando y recolectando evidencia no podía estar equivocada. Le extendió la mano a Nick.

-Pero si gano yo, tendrás que dejar que haga lo que yo quiera contigo- Nick tomó la mano de su compañera y la jaló hacia él, quedando muy cerca el uno del otro. Judy sentía sus mejillas arder y su corazón a punto de estallar. Pero no se permitió perder la compostura.

-Puedes hasta besarme si quieres- Judy estaba muy segura de que ella tenía la razón.

-Hecho- Nick le sonrió y soltó su mano. Algo en ella se sintió mal ante ese pequeño acto. El zorro se acercó hacia la nerviosa oveja que observaba a cada uno de los delincuentes frente a ella que miraban al frente sin verla a ella pues la protegía un grueso cristal- Muy bien señora, ¿quién fue el que le robó la bolsa?

El número uno era un león con tatuajes y de mala cara, el 2 un rinoceronte con un parche en el ojo izquierdo, el tres era una pantera hembra con aspecto gótico y piercings en los piercings, el cuatro un enorme gorila de aspecto tenebroso y el más grade de todos los sospechosos, el cinco era un perro doberman con un collar de púas y varias cicatrices en el rostro, el seis era un gato negro que sostenía el cartel con su número haciendo una seña obscena y el 7 era Duke Weaselton.

La oveja no dudó.

-El 7, fue esa comadreja asquerosa-

Las orejas de Judy cayeron en cámara lenta y su alegre expresión se convirtió en una de horror ¿ahora qué seguía? Casi podía sentir el hocico de Nick presionándose contra el suyo. Volteó a ver con sigilo a su compañero, éste nada más sonreía con orgullo y Judy maldijo que se viera tan guapo cada vez que hacia eso. Con paso firme se acercó al micrófono sobre el monitor y mientras presionaba el botón dio indicaciones de que procesaran al número 7. Duke se resistió al agarre, pero al final Colmillar y DelGato pudieron sacarlo de la sala.

-Muy bien, señora. Ese malandrín no saldrá en un muy buen rato. Gracias por su cooperación, Garraza le devolverá sus pertenencias en recepción- dijo Nick en tono amable y con una sonrisa sincera.

-¡Gracias, muchas gracias!- la oveja, emocionada abrazó a los dos agentes.

-Yo la acompaño señora- dijo Judy nerviosa mientras ya salía de ahí detrás la oveja cuando Nick la tomó de la mano.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, tesoro?- el zorro la miraba seductor. Cerró la puerta y acorraló a la nerviosa coneja contra la misma.

-Eh…esto…Nick…yo- Judy estaba nerviosa, no podía creerse que Nick en verdad fuera a besarla, así no era como se lo había imaginado.

-Perdiste…ahora te reclamo- el zorro se fue acercando cada vez más a ella.

-No- Judy puso sus manos contra el pecho de él y lo hizo para atrás, pero Nick fue más astuto, tomó esas pequeñas y suaves patitas que tanto le gustaban y las atrapó con las suyas contra la puerta y para no arriesgarse de que las fuertes piernas de la coneja lo dejaran sin descendencia las aprisionó con las suyas y enrolló a Judy por la cintura con su larga y esponjosa cola.

Sus cuerpos se rozaban, Nick sentía que se volvería loco por esa agradable sensación recorriéndole la entrepierna… _tendrás que dejar que haga lo que quiera contigo_ sus propias palabras lo atormentaban.

La coneja ya había confesado en su primera misión juntos que lo amaba, pero había dejado pasar un poco más el tiempo y se divertían jugando con la situación, incluso se hacían bromas picantes entre ellos. Pero esa tensión sexual lo dejaba al borde de la razón. Judy estaba temblando, sentía la cola de Nick acariciar su pequeño rabo de coneja y la placentera sensación la mataba, algo entre sus piernas comenzaba a dolerle mucho.

Nick la miraba con profundidad, no era una mirada cualquiera, estaba viendo a través de ella, miraba su infinito amor por él, su nerviosismo, su felicidad al saber amada de vuelta, su poca resistencia ante el zorro en ese momento.

-Lo que yo quiera…-susurró él. De no haber sido por el excelente oído de Judy, nunca lo hubiera escuchado.

Dio un vistazo a sus pechos, eran pequeños, suerte que a él nunca le habían gustado las hembras de pechos grandes que caminaban lento para que no les rebotaran tanto, luego a sus piernas y por un momento se las imaginó enrolladas a su cintura. Nick comenzaba a perder el control y a jadear.

 _Puedes hasta besarme_

Sonaba a un buen comienzo. Nick se acercó a la cara de Judy y le besó los labios. Fue un beso casi superficial, pero les erizó a ambos todos los pelos del cuerpo y les irguió las orejas. No era suficiente para ella, entonces empujó su cara un poco hacia la de él y abrió la boca, al zorro le fascinó la respuesta. Le soltó las manos y la abrazó por la espalda y la cintura mientras ella se aferraba a su cuello. Duraron unos minutos así, juntos, abrazados y besándose con una pasión que no creían que pudiera caber en sus cuerpos. Cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo presente, sólo interrumpieron el beso y se tomaron de las manos.

-Ya no lo soporto más…te amo…se mi novia…por favor- suplicaba Nick apoyando su frente contra la de ella.

Judy lo observaba suplicante, quería que volviera besarla y que esta vez no la soltara. Lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que ella tampoco podía soportarlo más, mil pensamientos le recorrieron la mente: ¿qué pensarían los demás? En realidad le importaba un demonio, ¿y sus padres? ¡Era una adulta, por Dios!, tenían que respetar todas sus decisiones ¿terminarían casándose? Ok, ahora sí se estaba adelantando demasiado. Tal vez sólo tenía que…dejarse llevar.

-Sí- su respuesta fue casi un suspiro imperceptible.

-¿Qué?- Y Nick no lo había escuchado.

-Que sí quiero ser tu novia, torpe zorro- Por primera vez en minutos, Nick la miró y poco a poco se le fue formando una sonrisa, Judy rió nerviosa ¿en verdad podía estar pasando algo tan maravilloso?

Nick la abrazó y la levantó del suelo dando vueltas de felicidad. Ambos rieron y una vez que el zorro se detuvo volvieron a besarse, inconscientes de que Garraza, Bogo, la oveja y los otros policías los veían en la pantalla de la recepción a través de las cámaras de vigilancia.

-Muy bien compañeros, paguen- Garraza volteó a ver a sus compañeros con triunfo y extendió sus patas a la altura de sus hombros. Uno a uno empezaron a depositar billetes de $15 dólares en sus gordas almohadillas. Incluso la oveja tuvo que poner su parte.

Fin de los flashback

 _Oh, sí, ese fue el inicio de todo. No tardamos mucho en mudarnos juntos y a vivir como pareja oficialmente en una casa grande, Nick estuvo meses fastidiando con que quería un huerto propio y accedí, el mu desgraciado sólo planta zanahorias en el. Creí que mis padres se volverían locos con la noticia de que su hija estaba perdidamente enamorada de un zorro, un zorro tal y cómo Guideon Grey, sólo que más guapo, atento y astuto, curiosamente se lo tomaron mejor de lo que esperaba y mis hermanos lo adoran...demasiado, procuramos visitar a mis papás cuando ellos están en la escuela. Nick fue el primero en todo: primer amor, primer novio, primer beso…primera vez. Tenemos nuestras peleas, claro; pero siempre las concluimos hablando, exponiendo nuestros puntos de vista con paciencia, rectificando cuánto nos amamos ¿y por qué no?, sexo de reconciliación._

 _Desde entonces todo ha sido maravilloso. En serio no podría pedirle nada más a la vida o a Nick…bueno, tal vez…_

Judy no dejó de ver embelesada a Nick durante todo el trayecto. Al llegar a la comisaría el zorro se bajó rápidamente de la patrulla, le dio la vuelta y le abrió el asiento del copiloto a su novia.

-¿Mademoiselle?- le extendió su pata, invitándola a bajar.

-Jeje, torpe zorro- Judy la tomó y bajó de un salto, Nick aprovechó para tomarla de la cintura, acercarla a él y besarla en la boca.

-¡Tonto!, casi derramo el café por tu culpa- se separó Judy, más avergonzada que molesta por la actitud de su novio y el hecho de que todos los estuvieran viendo, ya había sido suficiente dar una entrevista entera sobre su relación cómo para tener que darle una explicación a todos los animales transeúntes.

-No es lo único que derramas por mi culpa- el zorro la miró con lujuria, la coneja no pudo evitar recordar la noche anterior…

-Eres un enfermo- Judy caminó hacia la entrada de la comisaría apretando el café y el paso. Nick no pudo evitar reírse.

Al entrar, Garraza la recibió con un saludo cariñoso y le preguntó por Nick.

-A ese pervertido lo dejé afuera- dijo sin interés y dándole un trago al café.

-Vamos, nena. Sé que fue una broma demasiado pesada pero ya sabes cómo soy- Nick estaba justo detrás de ella mirándola sonriente, Judy casi escupe su café y alzó las orejas ante la sorpresa.

-No, tú no eres así- afirmó la coneja recuperando su tranquilo semblante y tomando otra vez de su café. Nick le tomó la muñeca izquierda y la hizo girar, quedando justo frente a él.

-¿En serio?- Nick caminó hacia el frente y Judy retrocedía, en un momento quedó acorralada entre el enorme escritorio de Garraza y el zorro- Sólo soy así contigo ¿sabes por qué?, porque no hay ninguna otra hembra en este mundo que sea tan hermosa, tan excitante y que ame tanto como a ti.

Judy se sonrojó, tenía el café frente al pecho y las manos le temblaban. Nick tenía unas maneras muy extrañas de alagarla, pero eso no le molestaba del todo.

-De acuerdo, zorro tonto, te perdono- Nick cerró los ojos y alzó los labios para besarla, pero en un rápido movimiento Judy salió por debajo de uno de sus brazos y quedó detrás de él- Pero hay que apresurarnos, el jefe Bogo nos ha de estar esperando ya.

-Claro- el zorro suspiró y se acercó a su hembra- ¿Terminaste?- tomó el vaso de café vacío y lo tiró por detrás de su hombro atinándole a un bote de basura cercano. Posó su mano en la cintura de ella y avanzó.

-¡Por cierto, Judy linda, feliz cumpleaños!- le gritó Garraza muy contentó a la coneja, ella sonrió y agradeció el detalle.

-Y bien, cariño, ¿qué quieres te dé esta noche en tu fiesta en la comisaría?- Nick preguntó con frescura, como si fuera algo normal regalarle cosas a Judy. Aunque en realidad sí lo era, el zorro siempre sorprendía a su amada con flores, ropa e incluso la colección completa de libros de Edgar Allan Crow, es más, una vez Judy estaba tan enferma que no pudo presentarse a trabajar y su amado se pasó el día leyéndole sus cuentos favoritos: "La cáscara de la muerte roja", "El corazón del ratón", "El gato negro", "El cuervo", "Los crímenes de la calle Morsa", "El escarabajo de oro", "Emperrado vivo", etc, Nick no era precisamente fan del género (nunca lo admitiría, pero esos relatos le daban miedo), pero eso no le importó leer todos y cada uno de ellos para Judy. Oh, sí, los detalles nunca faltaban en la vida de estos dos.

-No lo sé, sorpréndeme- Judy bajó las orejas, posó su mano sobre el pecho de Nick y se la acercó más para mirarlo con seducción, el zorro carraspeó un poco y dio vuelta a la derecha para entrar a la sala de juntas.

 _Un anillo…un anillo sería lo único que podría pedirle…_


	2. Chapter 1: Sospechas

**Nota:** Ante todo, quiero agradecer a aquellos que a los pocos minutos de haber subido mi fic ya lo tenían en favoritos e incluso lo habían comentado, en serio gracias, me dan muchos ánimos y motivos para terminar esta obra. La verdad llevo una semana ideándolo y no me animaba a subirlo, pero ahora que lo hice me siento mega feliz.

Las publicaciones de los capítulos (espero) serán cada dos días (siempre y cuando no tenga exámenes) Por el momento, disfruten.

También aprovecharé para contestar todos sus comentarios:

 **CHoMi-CHoMi:** A mí también me encanta Nick siendo un pervertido jajaja, no puedo imaginármelo de otro modo siendo el novio de Judy.

 **GFZootopia lover:** Ya pronto llega, ya pronto.

 **MyobiXHitachiin:** Clawhauser no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad jajaja

 **Capítulo 1: Sospechas.**

Judy y Nick entraron abrazados a la sala de juntas y se sentaron hasta el frente de todos. Los animales saludaban animosos a Judy y Nick sintió el impulso de apretarla más contra su cuerpo y enseñar un poco los dientes, esa coneja era suya y sólo suya.

El jefe Bogo entró en la sala y todos los policías (a excepción de Nick) se unieron en esa agresiva porra de bienvenida para el búfalo, hasta que éste los calló. Se puso detrás del atril y se puso sus diminutos lentes para comenzar a leer las misiones de todos.

-Muy bien, antes que nada, felicidades a la oficial Hopps por su cumpleaños número 27- los policías alrededor de Judy se abalanzaron sobre ella expresándole sus felicitaciones, ella los recibía contenta, pero Nick la cubrió con su cuerpo para evitar que esas enormes bestias lastimaran a su novia- En fin, aquí está sus misiones de hoy: Colmillar, DelGato: Hay un robo registrado en Plaza Sahara, atrapen al delincuente, Johnsonn, Anderson y Higgins: Encubiertos a TundraTown, Hopps, Wilde: Parquímetros- La expresión de felicidad de la coneja se deshizo, Nick también abrió la boca decepcionado.- Muy bien, váyanse.

Todos los oficiales salieron, incluso Nick ya había sacado resignado sus lentes obscuros para proteger sus sensibles ojos de la luz del sol, pero Judy no podía simplemente aceptarlo, ¿qué no eran ellos dos los mejores policías en toda Zootopia?, ¿Qué no había bajado la tasa de crimen en un 48%? Y aunque sonara un poco caprichoso ¿qué no era su cumpleaños? ¡Bogo nunca le daba estas misiones nunca y mucho menos en su cumpleaños!, es más, en esa fecha tan importante siempre le asignaba un caso difícil, de esos que tenían a la pareja investigando durante la semana entera y les permitía quedarse hasta altas horas de la noche en su oficina, dónde a veces jugaban con su suerte y complacían sus deseos sexuales. Esos casos eran el regalo para Judy de parte de Bogo.

-Disculpe, jefe Bogo- el búfalo volteó a ver con cierta indiferencia a Hopps- Sé que sonará un poco mal pero, es mi cumpleaños y quería saber si hay modo de cambiar la misión de hoy por…usted sabe, algo del nivel de Nick y mío- Judy casi se arrepintió de lo que acababa de hacer.

-¿De tu nivel? ¿Quieres algo más complicado pero no puedes con unas simples multas?, me decepcionas, Hopps- el tono de Bogo era frío y lastimó a Judy. Su jefe nunca le había hablado así, es más, se la pasaba felicitándola.

-Está bien, jefe. Parquímetros no suena tan mal, después de todo nos da tiempo de cambiarnos para la fiesta de Judy en la noche- Nick respondió sonriente rodeando los hombros de la coneja con un brazo, Judy bendijo esa hábil lengua suya.

-¿Entonces qué esperan para irse?- respondió Bogo yéndose al fin.

Nick y Judy se dirigieron a la mini-patrulla de parquímetros. Judy no decía nada, pero sus orejas caídas bajo ese sombrerito azul mostraban una infinita tristeza, Nick casi se sintió mal por decirse a sí mismo que la coneja se veía muy tierna con ese sombrero y ese chaleco naranja chillante, él en cambio se veía bastante ridículo. Judy subió al asiento del piloto y encendió el vehículo que empezó a avanzar con lentitud.

-Hey, Zanahorias ¿Estás bien?- Nick olvidó sus pensamientos sucios y se concentró en la realidad, preocupado.

-No puedo, agh, no puedo creer que Bogo me haga esto. Creí que ya le había mostrado lo que en verdad valgo…-Judy movió la nariz, sentía que estaba a punto de llorar. Ese búfalo estúpido la había humillado frente a todos, frente a Nick y en su cumpleaños, justo cuando ese día se sentía tan feliz. El zorro quería consolar a su novia, pero debía escoger muy bien sus palabras.

-Oye, en realidad no está tan mal- Sonrió, Judy lo miró confundida ¿ahora es estaba burlando de ella? Alguien iba dormir en su estúpido huerto una semana entera- ¿Y sabes por qué?- ¿En serio no se cansaba nunca de fastidiarla?¡Cuánto amor!

-¿Por qué?-rugió Judy apretando el volante y pisando el acelerador.

-Porque te conocí mientras cubrías los parquímetros de ese día- el tono de Nick era dulce y honesto, Judy alzó las orejas sorprendida, todavía sentía que iba a llorar, pero esta vez de felicidad. Se limpió la nariz con la manga izquierda y sonrió.

-Gracias, Nick. Tú siempre sabes qué decir- agradeció Judy poniendo una cara tan dulce que puso nervioso al zorro, pero se tranquilizó y pudo esbozar una tierna sonrisa.

-Para eso estoy, tesoro- le plantó un beso en la mejilla y agregó un poco socarrón- Ahora, ¿qué te parece si hacemos que Bogo se arrepienta de hacerte esto y le entregamos 200 multas para el mediodía?- se colocó los lentes con estilo.

-¿200?- Judy agudizó la mirada y Nick tuvo que levantar un poco sus lentes para ver la expresión de ella- ¡Le vamos a dar 400!- aseguró desafiante. Nick la miró petrificado, suspiró y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del asiento preguntándose si llegaría vivo a la noche.

Judy era rápida, demasiado para el pobre zorro. Durante su tiempo en la academia de policías, Nick había mejorado su condición física, incluso había torneado un poco más su cuerpo sin quererlo (algo que a Judy le fascinaba), pero jamás podría llegarle a los talones a la coneja. Cuando ya estaba jadeando, la coneja le hizo una propuesta a su compañero.

-Hagamos algo Wilde…-la coneja lo miró pícara mientras ponía su multa número 89.

-¿Qué?- jadeó Nick recargándose sobre el coche de su multa número 16 para recuperar aire.

-Quien acumule 200 multas primero- se le acercó seductora y le susurró en la oreja mientras le acariciaba el pecho al zorro- Va arriba esta noche-las orejas del zorro se levantaron de inmediato. Era una tentadora proposición, sonrió lascivo, pero luego recordó que estaba en notable desventaja.

-¡Eso no es justo…!- replicó molesto.

-Bueno, como quieras. Pero si no aceptas, ni tú, ni yo durante una semana- Judy se apartó de él tranquila, moviendo de manera exagerada sus caderas. El zorro se petrificó ¿cómo podría estar una semana entera sin ese cuerpo que lo enloquecía? ¡Maldita, coneja, incluso cada movimiento que hacía en ese momento era seductor a propósito!, el modo en que se subía al coche más cercano para poner la multa en el parabrisas estirando todo su bien formado cuerpo, el modo en que se acomodaba las orejas debajo del sombrero, como se rozaba los senos a propósito con la excusa de que se estaba acomodando el chaleco.

-Muy bien, como quieras, Zanahorias- repuso resignado el pobre Nick, ¿en qué momento se había vuelto un pervertido que no podía vivir una semana sin sexo aunque eso le hubiera venido bastante bien tomando en cuenta que dormían tan poco? Con paso decidido a no caer sin pelear, Nick agudizó el oído y se enfocó en los señalamientos que indicaban el tiempo expirado de los automóviles de toda clase de animales. Detectó los 10 más cercanos, respiró hondo y empezó a correr.

Nick odiaba los autos grandes, esos que implicaban saltar y requerían más esfuerzo por parte del zorro para poner la multa, pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, con un poco de suerte innata y ganaba la competencia.

-Oh, Judy Hopps, la que te espera esta noche- con orgullo, puso su multa número 200.

No tenía ni idea de cómo lo había logrado, estaba sudado, fatigado y apenas vivo. Pero tenía las doscientas benditas multas y apenas eran las 12:00 pm. El zorro caminó con orgullo hasta la patrullita, dónde su víctima carnal ya lo esperaba para mover el vehículo y no auto-multarse. Nick la besó en los labios y se subió en el asiento del copiloto.

-Muy bien, preciosa, gané- jadeó Nick orgulloso. Judy arrancó el coche.

-¿Qué?- sin duda, Judy estaba sorprendida, no era algo que se esperara en realidad.

-Sí- y le mostró su registra-multas con un enorme número "200" en pantalla- Eres mía esta noche, tierna conejita.

-Abstente de llamarme tierna, y por cierto- Judy le mostró su propia máquina sin despegar la vista de frente, la pantalla registraba 315 multas- El que es mío esta noche, eres tú, torpe zorro.

La expresión feliz de Nick se desvaneció en cámara lenta. Resignado miró a sus alrededores tratando de localizar alguna farmacia para comprar calcio.

Para las 13:45 pm, la pareja decidió tomarse un descanso. El día no iba como Nick lo había planeado, esas piernas fuertes y hermosas eran ágiles para correr, y saltar muy alto…y muy rápido. Trató de recordar la última vez que su novia lo dominó, una pequeña señal de excitación le apretó el pantalón, pero luego resultó que le costaba un trabajo horrible poder mover la parte baja de su cuerpo al día siguiente, a tal grado que tuvo que quedarse en cama todo el día con una bolsa de agua caliente sobre la pelvis y que durante dos días no pudieron tener relaciones. Sus ansias desaparecieron casi de inmediato.

-¿Puedes dejar atrás tus pensamientos sucios? Estamos de servicio- le recriminó Judy dándole un leve codazo en el estómago.

-¡Wow, Zanahorias!, me conoces demasiado bien- Nick le contestó en tono burlón siguiéndole el juego para luego abrazarla.-Oye, ya casi es hora de que Finnick empiece a vender sus popsipatitas, te invito una- la coneja se mostró confundida ante tal invitación, en alguna ocasión había visto a Nick comer una que otra popsipatita pero nunca creyó que el negocio perdurara hasta la fecha.

-¿Todavía existen?- preguntó al fin. Nick la condujo hasta el asiento del copiloto, la subió y le abrochó el cinturón.

-¡Por supuesto!, son un éxito comercial- subió él, se puso sus tan afamados lentes de sol y arrancó.

-¿Cómo?, pensé que Finnick te necesitaba para conseguir el material- cuestionó ella desafiante.

-Aw, gracias por considerarme tan importante, amor- Nick le besó la frente a Judy y arrancó- Pero no, Finnick ya no me necesita. Resulta que un día los elefantes descubrieron sus negocios sucios pero en lugar de demandarlo o ponerle la paliza de su vida hicieron un trato: a la heladería siempre le sobraban una jumbopops y el destino de éstas era esperar unos tres días a ser compradas, si no se vendían, las tiraban. Acordaron con Finnick que las paletas que no se vendieran en tres días se las darían a él para que siguiera haciendo las popsipatitas y las vendiera afuera de escuelas o bancos entregándoles a los elefantes una comisión del 30% por ciento. Sin embargo, a Finnick le empezó a sobrar material y a los elefantes les llegaban clientes que preguntaban por las popsipatitas, ante esta situación se hicieron socios y ahora la heladería de los elefantes es- se detuvieron frente al local de helados de los elefantes que Judy había conocido tres años atrás, sólo que ahora era más grande, tenía dos pisos extra y el nombre de la heladería ahora era "Fox and elephant's ice cream"- La heladería de Finnick y los elefantes.

-Wow, ¿en serio?- Judy no podía creer que Finnick también hubiera sido capaz de cambiar el rumbo de su vida. De ser un estafador que vivía en una combi, se había convertido en un exitoso empresario.

-Oh, sí, Zanahorias. Esta empresa tiene actualmente siete locales ubicados en toda Zootopia y cuenta con 1000 trabajadores de todas las especies. Es más, se podría decir que gracias Finnick y a los elefantes ha reducido el crimen en la ciudad- Nick bajó de la patrullita y le ayudó a Judy a bajar igual, se colgó los lentes en la camisa y la rodeó con su brazo.

-¿Ah, sí?, ¿por qué?- cuestionaba desafiante la coneja con una sonrisa en su boca.

-Fácil, tesoro: El trabajo da dinero, el dinero cubre las necesidades y los gustos de cada quien, por lo tanto animales satisfechos no tienen la necesidad de robar. De tu 48% deberías darle al menos un 5% a estos socios, empresas de este tipo son las que salvan a Zootopia de la ruina- respondió Nick abriendo la puerta de la heladería especial para animales pequeños como ellos.

-Ok, sólo 5% por ciento- Judy estaba convencida de que era cierto. Incluso una vez le expuso a Nick su idea de que si Zootopia tuviera más oportunidades de trabajo para animales de todas las edades legales era posible que bajara la cantidad de delincuencia.

Entraron en la heladería y Judy la sintió mucho más grande; a la izquierda del establecimiento había tres mostradores: uno grande atendido por un elefante con la trompa cubierta con un plástico largo, otro mediano atendido por una gacela y el último y más pequeño con Finnick al frente. En todos los mostradores había helados nuevos y viejos y popsipatitas de colores y sabores diferente, Judy miró a las mesas grandes, medianas y pequeñas de la derecha y notó que casi todos los cachorros tenía una entre las patitas, un sentimiento de felicidad la invadió al ver sentados gacelas, leopardos, leones, elefantes, ratones y toda clase de animales disfrutando de un helado en ese establecimiento que hacia algunos años se reservaba el derecho de admisión.

Nick se acercó al mostrador de Finnick que acababa de vaciarse y lo saludó animoso.

-¡Hola, Finnick! ¿No hay beso para papi y mami?- el zorro apoyó su brazo izquierdo sobre la barra y lo miro coqueto, mientras tanto Judy miraba al suelo avergonzada, la imagen de ella y Nick con un bebé le recorrió la mente y no pudo evitar sentirse emocionada y un poco tonta.

-¡Miren nada más! ¡Pero si es el zorro por el que ahora soy millonario!- curiosamente, Finnick también estaba feliz de ver a su antiguo socio. Salió por debajo de un costado de la barra y le sacudió la mano a Nick con violencia- Oficial Hopps- se acercó a Judy y con mucha educación le besó una mano, Judy pudo escuchar a Nick gruñir- Y díganme ¿qué los trae por aquí?- volvió a su lugar detrás de la caja registradora y los miró inquisidor.

-Pues, resulta que nos estamos tomando un descanso y aquí la señorita- la abrazó y señaló con un dedo- quería una popsipatita- Nick parecía más burlarse de ella que estarle invitando un helado- también es su cumpleaños y por lo que tengo entendido, hay una malteada especial para los cumpleañeros-

-Por supuesto, sólo necesito una identificación de ella- repuso Finnick extendiendo la pata.

-Vamos Finnick, ¿Qué no confías en tu viejo socio?- respondió Nick en un tono entre indignado y sarcástico.

-No- afirmó Finnick sin quitar su semblante serio. Nick tragó saliva.

-Está bien- Judy sacó de su bolsillo izquierdo su identificación- Aquí tienes- Finnick la tomó con las dos patas, comparó las fechas de ese día y la del día del nacimiento de la coneja.

-Muy bien, entonces una popsipatita y una malteada de cumpleaños, ¿verdad?- el zorrito le devolvió su credencial a Judy y comenzó a registrar la cuenta de ambos en la caja registradora.

-Dos popsipatitas- repuso Nick recuperando su semblante tranquilo y sonriente. Finnick terminó de hacer la cuenta, Nick pagó $12 dólares y mientras el zorro Fenneck le entregaba las paletas, el celular de Judy comenzó a sonar. Eran sus padres.

-Yo, eh…tengo que contestar- dijo Judy nerviosa viendo a su novio que tenía las dos popsipatitas en cada pata.

-Está bien, cariño. Ve a sentarte y yo te alcanzo en un momento- Nick le entregó una paleta a la coneja y le besó los labios. Rápidamente, Judy identificó una mesa del tamaño para los dos, se sentó ahí y contestó la videollamada de sus padres.

- _¡Hola, hija! ¡Muchas, muchas felicidades, Judy-dudy!-_ la felicitaba animoso su padre, Stu Hopps.

- _¡Cariño, no tienes idea de cuánto queremos verte! Ya tenemos listo tu regalo aquí_ \- añadió su madre Bonnnie Hopps al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡Yo también los extraño mucho! Prometo irlos a ver lo antes posible, oigan, no quiero sonar mal pero, ¿por qué llaman hasta ahora?- Judy estaba un poco confundida. Desde que se mudó a Zootopia, sus padres eran los segundos en felicitarla en cada cumpleaños (el primero era Nick por el simple y llano hecho de que él era al primer animal que veía cada mañana), Stu y Bonnie siempre la llamaban muy temprano para felicitarle por su nuevo cumpleaños y describirle el regalo que le esperaba en casa de ellos.

- _Oh, Judy, disculpa. 10 de tus hermanitos se enfermaron ayer del estómago y estuvimos despiertos toda la noche cuidándolos. Nos quedamos dormidos hace unas horas. ¡Perdónanos, hija!_ \- Stu casi lloraba, pedía perdón a Judy como si ella fuera a cortarle la cabeza

-Tranquilos, está bien. ¿Cómo siguen eso gaza…?- Judy escuchó una voz relativamente cercana

-¿Tienes el paquete?- era Nick, quien se había acercado demasiado a Finnick aún con la barra entre ellos. Finnick miró a los lados.

-Sí- y de debajo del mostrador sacó algo. Judy no pudo ver qué era porque un elefante se atravesó, tampoco pudo escuchar a lo que respondía Nick. Judy se paralizó, ¿estaría Nick metido de nuevo en negocios sucios? ¿En verdad le había estado mintiendo después de tres años de conocerse y dos y medio de relación?

- _Judy, cariño ¿Está todo bien?_ \- la voz de su madre la hizo reaccionar. Nick se acercaba a la mesa donde estaba ella con una malteada de chocolate decorada con una montaña de helado de vainilla, crema batida y dos galletas de tubito de chocolate y vainilla.

-Sí, eh. Ya me tengo que ir. Hablamos luego, los amo- y colgó, sin dejar a sus padres despedirse, pero en ese momento lo que menos le importaba era que sus padres estuvieran molestos con ella. Le preocupaba Nick. A decir verdad, el sueldo de policía (con bonos y todo) no era suficiente como para pagar una casa como la de ellos: ubicada en una zona bastante segura en el centro de Zootopia, la residencia de ambos era una casa grande, de dos pisos, blanca, con un patio grande en la parte trasera que tenía incluido el huerto de zanahorias de Nick, tres recámaras (sólo usaban una, las otras las habían convertido en sala de películas y en almacén), dos baños, el de la planta baja era un inodoro y un lavabo únicamente, el de la planta alta tenía tina, lavabo e inodoro, una cocina amplia con barra incluida, sala con una pantalla plana que Nick tanto había deseado, y comedor. Era una casa relativamente cara y no cualquiera se podía dar el lujo de tener una así, mucho menos un policía. Incluso algunos regalos de Nick para Judy eran considerablemente costosos: cadenas de oro, uno que otro vestido de marca. No, un policía no podía pagar eso con su puro sueldo. Ese zorro se traía algo entre manos y Judy tenía que descubrir qué era antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Nick se sentó como si nada frente a su novia. Judy lo inspeccionó rápido con la mirada, no había bultos en ninguna de las partes de su ropa y no escondía nada bajo las piernas ¿dónde había quedado aquello que le entregó Finnick? El zorro le tendió a la coneja la malteada.

-Felicidades, Zanahorias. Toda tuya- Nick tenía una enorme sonrisa decorándole el rostro, si estaba ocultando algo lo estaba haciendo demasiado bien-Pero ¿por qué no te has comido eso?, se te está derritiendo en la pata- Nick miró confundido a su novia, quien se había olvidado de la popsipatita y ésta había comenzado a derretirse dejándole un pequeño charco rojo en su pata.

-¿Eh?- Judy se miró con asco la pata, le iba a quedar pegajosa después de eso.

-Eres un caso perdido- Nick tomó la paleta y lamió con fuerza el líquido rojo en la pata de su compañera. Judy se estremeció ante tal acción, las mejillas se le tornaron rojas y se erizaron los pelos de todo, absolutamente todo, su cuerpo- Deliciosa- el zorro la miró con malicia antes de besarla en los labios.

-Lo dicho, eres un maldito enfermo- Judy se frotó la pata contra el chaleco tratando de limpiarse la saliva de su novio.

-Jaja, y tú muy tierna- Nick se comió de un mordisco lo que restaba de la popsipaleta derretida y se dispuso a comer la suya.

-Y..-Judy quería sacarle la verdad a Nick sobre lo que le había escuchado decir a Nick, pero no podía ser tan obvia, no quería hacerle creer a su amado novio que desconfiaba de él sabiendo lo mucho que eso podía afectarle- ¿Por qué te llevaste la patrulla tan temprano hoy?- ¡Cierto!, Nick se había levantado tan temprano que Judy no lo encontró dormido a su lado cuando ella se levantó a las 5:30 am, incluso se lo había encontrado camino al trabajo manejando el vehículo en cuestión y ofreciéndole una taza de café de StarBugs, pero era muy estúpido pensar que Nick sólo se había llevado la patrulla para comprarle café.

-Tenía que arreglar unos asuntos con Mr. Big- Nick hablaba en un tono tan natural que parecía que le estuviera contando cómo fue a comprar leche a la tienda de la esquina, el zorro sacó un popote del dispensador y se lo puso en la malteada para su novia.

-Oh, y…-revolvió un poco el dulcísimo líquido- ¿Todo bien?

-Oh,sí. Vienen hoy en la noche a la fiesta. Fru Fru le estab escogiendo el guardarropa a Koslov cuando llegué, alegaba que no quería verlo de negro en la fiesta de su mejor amiga- Nick rió, pero nada más. Sacó otro popote y empezó a sorber.

-¡Hey, la del cumpleaños soy yo!- repuso indignada, a Judy no le molestaba del todo lo que Nick hacia, siempre había fantaseado con compartir una malteada con su novio, sólo que sin los uniformes de parquímetros.

-¿Y? Admitámoslo, Zanahorias. No podrás acabarte esto ni en tres horas. Y tomando en cuenta que son las 14:15 pm y tu fiesta a las 19:00, pero además debemos pasar a entregar el reporte de las multas, devolver la patrullita y los uniformes, ir a cambiarnos y regresar a la comisaría, yo recomendaría apurarnos- Nick hablaba tranquilo, no parecía alterarle nada, ni siquiera todas esas cosas que tenían que hacer. Judy se resignó a que no averiguaría nada en ese momento. Pero dos años y medio siendo novios le habían permitido a la astuta coneja conocer a perfección al apuesto zorro frente a ella…sabía perfectamente por dónde llegar a su objetivo.

A las 16:00 pm, Judy y Nick terminaron su turno. Regresaron a la comisaría con 526 multas en total y le entregaron el informe a Bogo, quien parecía bastante sorprendido por la cantidad de multas impuestas por ambos. Pasaron a los casilleros donde dejaron los sombreros y los chalecos de parquímetros. Saliendo al estacionamiento Judy casi abraza a su enorme patrulla. Obviamente, Judy manejó hasta su casa, cómo siempre Nick le abrió la puerta y le ayudó a bajar. Entraron en la residencia y Judy aspiró ese fresco aroma que tanto le gustaba: a suyo.

-Voy a tomar un baño, Zanahorias- dijo Nick subiendo las escaleras, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Al llegar a su cuarto sintió el cuerpo de la coneja aprisionarse contra el suyo.

-Aún hay mucho tiempo…-suspiró la coneja con los ojos entrecerrados y las orejas abajo. Nick la miró por encima del hombro completamente nervioso, esa visión de Judy lo volvía loco, su autocontrol empezó a desgarrarse como papel cuando su novia empezó a recorrerle el pecho, las piernas e incluso el trasero con sus pequeñas y suaves patas, aún por encima de la ropa, Nick sentía todo y Judy…no encontraba nada.

 _Maldición_ , pensó ella, superficialmente no percibía nada fuera de lo normal en su compañero. Entonces recordó que Nick le debía algo.

-J-Judy ¿ahora?- No es que Nick no quisiera acostarse con su novia en ese momento, ¡claro que quería!, pero le daba miedo la apuesta perdida, le aterraba no poder ir a la fiesta con ella.

-Me lo debes…-susurró Judy estirándose lo suficiente como para poder lamerle la nuca. Nick se estremeció y no puso más resistencia.

Con rapidez, Judy le dio la vuelta a Nick y lo miró pícara, el zorro tragó saliva y ella comenzó a besarlo con pasión abriéndose paso entre sus colmillos y sus dientes, buscando su lengua y tratando de llegar a su garganta. Lo empujó hasta la cama y lo recostó. Judy le miró la entrepierna a su novio y notó un bulto grande, pensó que había triunfado hasta recordar que ese torpe zorro se calentaba hasta por que la mosca le volaba cerca. Aún así, ella no se detuvo, comenzó a quitarse el chaleco y la blusa quedándose sólo con su brassier deportivo negro. Nick la miró complacido y comenzó un nuevo beso, pero ahora masajeando con su mano izquierda el rabo de la coneja, uno de sus puntos más sensibles; Judy comenzó a gemir levemente y en respuesta Nick lamió el inició de sus pechos hasta el cuello.

La coneja le deshizo la corbata y le quitó la camisa de policía que hizo un sonido pesado al caer contra el suelo gracias a la placa. Judy lo admiró un momento, sin duda su cuerpo era más atlético que cuando lo había conocido y agradeció al cielo que fuera sólo para ella. Pero ¿en verdad lo era?, un pensamiento la abrumó, tal vez Nick no estaba metido en ningún negocio sucio pero tal vez sí en una relación infiel. Judy sintió ganas de llorar al imaginar que ese paquete fuera algún regalo para otra hembra…probablemente alguien de la misma especie que él. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a sollozar.

-¿Judy? ¿Estás bien?- el zorro notó como su novia comenzaba a llorar y se preocupó, ¿había hecho algo mal?

-Nick…dime la verdad…-era ahora o nunca. Una vez escuchó decir a su madre que un macho nunca es tan sincero cómo cuando están en pleno acto sexual, era hora de comprobarlo- ¿Me estás engañando?- y en definitivo, comenzó a llorar. Nick se paralizó ante la pregunta ¿de dónde había sacado esa estupidez?-

-¿En serio, Judy?- estaba molesto, indignado, tenía ganas de dejar la habitación y bañarse con agua fría, ¿cómo podía pensar esa tonta coneja que él sería capaz de engañarla si era ella todo cuanto adoraba? Notó que las lágrimas abundaban un poco más en su compañera, así que contó hasta diez y más tranquilo respondió- Judy, si en algún momento te hice creer eso, perdón, en verdad. Pero puedo jurarte que yo jamás te haría algo así, estuve buscándote demasiado tiempo Judy como para perderte por una tontería. Tú lo dijiste una vez, Zanahorias, yo no soy como otros depredadores, la única presa que me interesa comer: eres tú- el tono de Nick era apacible, las dudas de Judy se disiparon con las palabras del zorro y el abrazo que le estaba dando. Definitivamente Nick Wilde no la estaba convirtiendo en alguna hembra cuya especie se caracterizara por los cuernos; eso quería decir que el hecho de que Nick estuviera metido en negocios sucios volvía a ser factible. Pero en ese momento dejó de importarle.

-Te amo- Judy le devolvió el abrazo- Te amo tanto- y lo recostó de nueva cuenta sobre la cama sentándose sobre su cadera.

Nick sonrió y le quitó el brassier dejando expuestos sus pequeños senos, después procedió a hacer lo mismo con sus pantalones llevándose las bragas de paso y tirando todo en el suelo. Judy sonrió con orgullo, amaba el hecho de que su cuerpo volviera tan loco al zorro, que ella le gustara tanto, descendió un poco hasta quedar a la altura de la cadera de su novio, le desbrochó el cinturón y le quitó los pantalones y los bóxers de un solo jalón. El miembro de Nick era grande, la primera vez que tuvieron relaciones, Judy temió que no pudiera entrar en ella, pero en realidad todo salió a la perfección, pudieron hacerse uno a pesar del dolor y compartir la primera de muchas noches sin dormir.

Al principio eran bastante tradicionales, sólo tenían sexo en su cama, en la noche y se estimulaban a través de besos y caricias; con el paso de los meses probaron con otros lugares como el baño, la cocina, la sala, el salón de películas ¿y por qué no?, su oficina (esto sólo después de que Nick averiguara como desactivar las cámaras de seguridad), también experimentaron con otro tipo de estimulación: sexo oral.

Judy comenzó lamiendo con lentitud el falo de Nick, él se estremeció y hundió sus garras en las sábanas, una vez que terminó de humedecerlo, se lo metió con cuidado en la boca, procurando que sus largos dientes frontales no lo lastimaran.

-¡Ah, Judy!- Gimió Nick al sentir la húmeda y estrecha cavidad en la que su miembro estaba metido, no por completo, ni siquiera llegaba a la mitad cuando Judy ya lo sentía en su garganta, pero lo poco o mucho que fuera, Nick lo sentía como un todo.

Judy siguió lamiendo, metiéndolo y sacándolo de su boca una y otra vez, cuando sintió que su novio estaba a punto de correrse, lo sacó definitivamente de su boca.

-¿Qu-qué…?- gimió Nick con decepción, se estaba sintiendo demasiado bien y esa tonta coneja había roto con la magia de golpe.

-Aún no…tú no has hecho nada…-suspiró Judy ansiosa.

Nick sonrió con malicia, tomó a la coneja por los hombros y la recostó debajo de él. De ser un embustero como antes, habría aprovechado para penetrarla, pero como no quería arruinar la noche ni el momento, descendió poco a poco hasta quedar frente a frente con aquello que hacía hembra a Judy y comenzó a lamerlo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¡Ah, Nick! ¡Sí!- Judy no se reprimió más, comenzó a gemir sonoramente. Nick la mordió un poco, no tanto como para lastimarla pero sí lo suficiente para hacerla arquearse.-M-más…p-por favor…ah- Judy puso sus manos sobre el hocico del zorro, acariciándolo, unos momentos más y a pesar de que Nick trató de evitarlo, se corrió- ¡Ah, Nick!- El zorro la miró indignado.

-Oye, ¿Por qué tú si puedes tener un orgasmo y yo no?- puso las manos en jarras y la miró ofendido.

-Ah…soy una hembra…-suspiró Judy aún excitada y sintiendo pequeños escalofríos recorriéndole el cuerpo, Nick no puso evitar cambiar su semblante molesto a uno nervioso cuando la coneja comenzó a frotar sus piernas y acariciarse el estómago- Puedo tener muchos sin parar…- se mordió el labio, ese fue el límite de Nick.

-Hasta aquí…- sumiéndose en sus instintos primitivos, Nick se lanzó sobre su presa y empezó a besarla con una pasión tal, que creyó que iba a correrse sólo por besarla.

-¡Oh, no, Wilde!- Judy se liberó del beso y puso al zorro por debajo de ella, para sorpresa de él- Hoy es mi cumpleaños…-se acercó al hocico del zorro, lo besó y le lamió el paladar- Perdiste la apuesta…-con su mano derecha acomodó el miembro de su novio en la entrada de su intimidad, Nick reprimió un gemido ante la sensación- Eres mío, torpe zorro- Y lo obligó a entrar.

-¡Ah!- gimieron al mismo tiempo cuando por fin se hicieron uno. Judy sentía a Nick palpitar dentro de ella y él podía sentir algo húmedo y cálido envolviendo su hombría, sin retrasarse más, Judy empezó a moverse de arriba abajo permitiendo que Nick entrar y saliera de ella, primero fue lento y luego cada vez más rápido. Ambos lo estaban disfrutando mucho, sentían que llegarían al clímax en cualquier momento, Nick se permitió tomar a Judy por las caderas y empujar su pelvis para apoyar el vaivén de ella, acarició con sus dedos su rabo y su trasero, Judy no podía sentirse mejor, con sus pequeñas manos acarició el pecho y el cuello del zorro, empezó a moverse más rápido, la cama rechinaba al golpear con la pared, Nick se percató de su situación, si seguían así no podría moverse en días.

-Ah, ah, Judy…ah…espera…no…tan…ah…rápido…¡ah!- Nick estaba a punto de correrse, pero temía que ella no- La…la fiesta…tenemos que…ir…a la fiesta..ah…

-Al carajo con la fiesta- rugió Judy completamente excitada- Todo lo que quiero…es a ti- lo miró enternecida, Nick la miró confundido, una vez más su amada coneja le reiteraba lo importante que era él para ella, esto lo motivó a disfrutar sus últimos momentos de resistencia al máximo sin perder la movilidad de la parte baja de su cuerpo indefinidamente, afianzó su agarre y comenzó a penetrar a Judy con fuerza, en un momento, ambos animales se encontraban peleando por quien conseguía que el otro se corriera primero-¡Ah, ah, Nick, ah!

Ganaron los dos, Nick llenó el interior de Judy con semen caliente que salió expulsado con fuerza y ella lo limpió a él con sus fluidos. Agotados, Judy se recostó sobre el pecho de su novio, con su miembro aún palpitando dentro de ella, jadeaban, Nick abrazó a la coneja con sus brazos y su cola.

-Eso…fue intenso- admitió él.

-Sí…¿te lastimé?- preguntó ella mirando preocupada al zorro, a ella nunca se le olvidaría esa vez que Nick no pudo moverse un día entero.

-¿Cuenta si no siento absolutamente nada de la cintura para abajo?- se burló el sonriendo.

-Ah, tonto- Judy le plantó un beso en los labios y se separó de él rumbo al baño.

-¡Espera!- Nick se levantó rápidamente- Bañémonos juntos.

-¿En serio no tienes límite?- le cuestionó la coneja visiblemente tentada.

-¿Qué dices? Quiero compartir el momento en el que macho y hembra limpian el cuerpo del otro después de hacer el amor…-afirmó él acariciando las orejas de Judy, ella lo miró embelesada ¿en serio era tan romántico ese zorro?

-Muy bien, pero sólo eso- ambos rieron y entraron juntos al baño.

Judy salió de la tina antes pues Nick se había tomado la molestia de bañarla por completo. Se secó el cuerpo y se puso ropa sencilla, un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa holgada de gasa que le colgaba de un hombro. Mientras se ponía un poco de mascara en los ojos, Nick llegó por detrás y le colocó una cadenita de oro con una zanahoria colgando, ese había sido su primer regalo de cumpleaños por parte del zorro.

-Se te ve bien con esa blusa- susurró sereno pero feliz. Judy volteó sonriendo para besar a su novio y notó que éste sólo traía amarrada la toalla a la cintura.

-¿Qué no piensas vestirte?- le recriminó poniendo los brazos en jarras y haciendo puchero.

-En realidad estaba pensando…-tomó las manos de Judy y las apoyó contra su pecho- Que ya que yo te bañé, tal vez tú podrías vestirme a mí…- Nick la miraba seductor y Judy se sonrojó ¿en serio seguían poniéndose nerviosos el uno con el otro a pesar de todo lo que hacían cada noche?

\- Suena tentador- la coneja pegó su cuerpo al de él- Pero vamos tarde…- después se separó de golpe dejando como idiota al zorro- Apresúrate, cariño.

Nick sonrió rendido y dejó caer la toalla al suelo. Mientras tanto, Judy había bajado a la sala a ver un poco de televisión, tratando de disipar sus pensamientos. Se sentía culpable por lo que le había hecho a Nick, se había acostado con él sólo para buscar ese paquete extraño que ni siquiera estaba segura fuera lo suficientemente pequeño como para caber en los pliegues de su ropa, y si lo era, seguro lo había dejado en el casillero de la comisaría…¿en el casillero de la comisaría? ¿En serio era Nick tan idiota como para dejar algo ilícito ahí? O en realidad lo que fuera que Finnick le entregara a Nick no era para nada ilegal o peligroso. La coneja se sintió diez veces peor, sentía como si hubiera violado a Nick en alguna especie de tortura para sacarle información inexistente, un gracioso pensamiento le cruzó la cabeza: ¿se podía violar a un macho? Antes de que pudiera responderse a sí misma, Nick bajó las escaleras. Judy volteó a verlo, se veía tan atractivo con esos pantalones negros y la camisa blanca con tres botones desabrochados, a la coneja le entraron ganas de arrancársela.

-¿Lista preciosa?- preguntó Nick distraído abrochándose un reloj plateado que Judy le había regalado.

-Sí- Judy saltó del sofá y le besó la mejilla a Nick quien ya había ganado la batalla contra el reloj. Tomó las llaves de la patrulla, pero Judy lo detuvo.

-Quisiera caminar…contigo- suplicó Judy con las orejas caídas y dilatando los ojos, esa era la mirada que hacía que Nick se pusiera a sus patas.

-¿Segura?- Nick se tensó, no le daba vergüenza pasear con Judy por ahí con ella abrazada a su brazo, le daban miedos las miradas inquisidoras de los animales, aún había muchos racistas conservadores que no terminaban de aceptar su relación y en varias ocasiones tuvieron que soportar insultos y burlas hirientes, en una ocasión incluso le lanzaron una piedra a Judy que le atinó la cabeza mientras le gritaban "Coneja promiscua", Nick no lo aguantó y le dio una buena paliza al cerdo que hirió al amor de su vida, estuvo suspendido una semana entera suspendido y tuvo que pagarle el hospital a ese desgraciado. Si así eran a esas horas del día, no quería imaginarse cómo se pondrían en la noche cuando ya varios habían sucumbido a los efectos del alcohol.

-Sí- aseguró tímida la coneja. No es que no se hubiera puesto a pensar en lo mismo que Nick, sólo que sentía que si se seguían ocultando, nunca iban a dejarlos en paz. El cambio comenzó con ellos y debía seguir con ellos.

Resignado, Nick abrazó con fuerza a Judy y salió inseguro de la casa, le puso llave a la puerta y caminaron rumbo a la comisaría. Nick daba gracias a Dios de que la comisaría no quedara tan lejos, sólo quince minutos caminando, el zorro estaba alerta en todo momento, miraba a los lados, abrazaba a Judy con el brazo derecho y sostenía con fuerza la mano que ella había posicionado en su pecho, la coneja lo sintió temblar, ella también estaba nerviosa pero confiaba en el entrenamiento de ambos para poder defenderse.

-Oye…-Judy le susurró a Nick con dulzura para tratar de animarlo, la experiencia de la piedra del cerdo había sido tan traumática para el zorro que olvidó por completo que se puso en cuatro patas y atacó a gruñidos al desgraciado que agredió a su novia, pero Judy sí que lo recordaba y le aterraba la idea de que en su miedo, Nick volviera a posicionarse en cuatro patas y la llevara hasta la comisaría sujetando con el hocico el cuello de su blusa- No va a pasar nada ¿de acuerdo?, si quieres, apretamos el paso- sonrió sin alzar las orejas pues lo hubiera golpeado en la cara. Nick suspiró y se rió.

-Me parece bien- el zorro cargó a su novia sosteniéndole las piernas con el brazo derecho y empezó a correr.

-¡Esto no era lo que había pensado!- Judy se aferró al pecho de Nick, ese momento no se alejaba mucho de su imaginación.

Nick no respondió sarcástico como Judy esperaba…como quería que lo hiciera, comprendió que el zorro iba muy en serio con eso de cargarla hasta la comisaría, protegiéndola con su propio cuerpo, Judy se calló y le besó el cuello a Nick.

Después de cinco minutos llegaron a la entrada de la comisaría, pero no la bajó hasta estar los dos dentro de la misma. Garraza no estaba en recepción a pesar de que todo el lugar estaba iluminado. Agarrándola fuerte de la mano, Nick comenzó a caminar con Judy hasta un salón grande que acababan de construir y se destinaba exclusivamente a eventos sociales. Al llegar la puerta estaba entreabierta y decidieron entrar en el cuarto obscuro.

-¡Sorpresa!- gritaron todos los policías amigos de ellos, Mr Big, su familia y sus guardaespaldas, Finnick y los ruidosos exvecinos antílopes de Judy. El evento le pareció tierno a Judy a la vez de estúpido pues de antemano sabía de la fiesta.

-¡Oh, chicos, gracias!- agradeció de corazón sin soltarse de Nick, quien pensaba que iban a entrar al cuarto ya iluminado y lleno de globos con animales comiendo y bebiendo, no así, a obscuras y de sorpresa, instintivamente puso a Judy detrás de él y sacó las garras y los colmillos.

-¡Judy-linda, te horneé un pastel de zanahoria que estoy seguro te va a encantar!- le dijo Garraza mostrándole el enorme pastel decorado con fondant asemejando el campo con un huerto de zanahorias.

-Aw, eres un lindo Garraza- agradeció Judy soltándose de su novio quien trataba de recuperar su postura "civilizada".

-Felicidades, Hopps. Más te vale disfrutarlo- eso era de lo más cálido que Bogo podía decir.

Uno a uno, todos fueron felicitando a la agente Hopps, incluso esos antílopes ruidosos. Garraza conectó sus celular a los altavoces en inmediatamente comenzó a sonar "Suerte" de Gazelle, toda la noche se la pasarían escuchando a Gazelle. Al llegar hasta la familia de Mr Big, éste le besó las mejillas a Judy y le ofreció su anillo a Nick para que lo besara.

-Felicidades, mi niña. Que tu vida sea larga, próspera y llena de amor- la felicitó Mr Big en un tono sereno y feliz.

-¡Judy, felicidades, preciosa!- Fru Fru saltó de las manos de Koslov hasta el pecho de Judy y la abrazó con fuerza, la coneja respondió el abrazo con menos fuerza.- Te traje algo y sé que te va encantar- chasqueó los dedos y Koslov sacó de detrás de sí una caja medina envuelta en papel rosa- Anda, ábrelo.

-Wow, gracias Fru Fru- rasgó el papel de la caja y la abrió, dentro había un vestido blanco de cuello de tortuga, la espalda descubierta, la parte de atrás era más larga que el frente y con varios pliegues en la parte baja- Fru Fru es…- Judy estaba maravillada con el regalo, le había encantado.

-Quiero que te lo pongas- ordenó Fru Fru satisfecha por su triunfo.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora?-

-Obvio aquí no, boba. Vamos a los vestidores. Koslov, quédate aquí , Judy me cuidará bien- Fru Fru besó a su esposo y a su pequeña hija y saltó al hombro de la coneja que se encaminó a los vestidores, no sin antes ver por encima del hombro como Nick se acercaba a Garraza con cautela.

-Lo escogí así porque aparte de que tú y yo compartimos gustos, te luce esas piernotas que tienes- le explicaba Fru Fru a Judy mientras ésta se cambiaba del otro lado de la cortina- Por cierto, ¿cómo vas con Nick?- A Judy se le subieron los colores al rostro al recordar que hacía sólo unas horas se había acostado con él, pero obviamente eso no era lo que le interesaba a su amiga.

-Excelente, hoy me recogió rumbo al trabajo, me invitó un café y una malteada…estuvo fantástico como siempre- le platicó Judy feliz mientras se amarraba el cuello de diamantes del vestido.

-¡Oh, Judy!, estoy tan feliz por ti, siempre supe que eran el uno para el otro- la aguda voz de Fru Fru inundó de felicidad el lugar- Judy, ¿podrías prestarme tu fiesta para un anuncio?

-Claro, ¿cuál?-

-Pues, estoy embarazada-

Judy casi rompe el cierre del vestido ante la noticia, como mejor amiga de Fru Fru y madrina de su actual hija, se emocionó.

-¡Oh, Fru Fru, felicidades!- terminó de cerrarse el vestido y salió.

-¡Gracias, Judy!- Fru Fru le saltó encima y ambas amigas giraron y se abrazaron- A ver, ya, bájame, quiero verte- Judy se separó un poco y su amiga pudo verla mejor- Oh, Judy ¡te queda increíble, justo como lo planeé!-

-Gracias, pero ¡cuéntame! ¿Desde cuándo sabes?- Judy se había emocionado en serio.

-Hoy, en mi chequeo mensual. ¡Estoy tan feliz amiga!, no puedo esperar a que seas tú la que esté en mi lugar y hagas el anuncio y…-Fru Fru había hablado de más, sin mala intención pero sin querer había tocado una fibra sensible de Judy. Con 27 años recién cumplidos, Judy aún no recibía el ansiado anillo por parte del zorro- ¿No me digas que…?-

-Es un zorro, Fru Fru, no voy a obligarlo a comprometerse si no quiere. Estoy feliz así, de veras, viviendo con él, siento como si estuviéramos casados sólo que sin anillo…con lo de los hijos, pues- Judy volvió a colocarse su cadena de oro- Ni siquiera sé si pueda embarazarme…ya van dos años desde que estamos juntos- las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en los ojos de Judy, a su lado maternal le afectaba no tener hijos.

-Oh, cariño. Claro que tendrás hijos con Nick, sólo tienes que ser pacientes, mientras más te desesperes por ello menos lo vas a tener. Relájate, disfruta tu carrera que se está disparando hacia el cielo- Fru Fru trataba de animarla.

-Fru Fru, Nick tiene 35 años, yo tengo 27…si esperamos más estaremos demasiado ocupados y cansados como para criar una familia apropiadamente y yo…no quiero ser una madre a medias…- Judy había comenzado a llorar.

-Entonces, pídeselo tú- Fru Fru siempre tenía una buena solución para todos los problemas.

-¿Qué?- la respuesta fue repentina y extraña, pero por lo menos hizo que dejara de llorar.

-Si Nicholas Piberius Wilde no te pide matrimonio pronto, hazlo tú. ¿Qué no te ha dicho que le gustaste por tu iniciativa?- Fru Fru dio en el clavo. Judy era una coneja con iniciativa. Si para el final de la semana Nick no le había pedido que se casara con él, ella lo haría.

-Muy bien- se limpió la nariz y afirmó- Estoy decidida, este fin de semana le pediré a Nick Wilde que se case conmigo-

-¡Sí!- Fru Fru saltó con felicidad al hombro de su amiga- ¡Ahora, vamos a que a ese zorro se le caiga la baba al verte!

Ambas amigas salieron triunfantes de los vestidores.

En la fiesta, había grupos de amigos platicando y unos cuantos bailando´, Nick se divertía al ver como Flash y Stella bailaban en cámara muy lenta cuando de pronto, ella entró. Judy traía puesto el vestido blanco con diamantes que Mr Big y su familia le habían regalado, se veía sumamente hermosa, podía verle perfectamente las piernas, la cintura se le acentuaba al igual que sus pechos y con orgullo pudo notar como del cuello de la coneja colgaba esa cadenita de oro que él le había regalado con todo su amor. Dejando su vaso de refresco en la mesa de comida, Nick se acercó a su novia, al percatarse de esto, Fru Fru bajó del hombro de su amiga y con un solo silbido, Koslov le tendió su mano para que la hija de Mr Bi subiera, el oso estaba vestido con unos pantalones pesqueros, una camiseta blanca y una camisa azul marino sin manga.

-Wow, Zanahorias, te ves…-Nick consideró hacer un comentario pervertido, pero simplemente no podía, se veía tan pura, tan hermosa y la amaba tanto que no iba a romper la magia. Se sintió como un adolescente viendo cómo llega el amor de su vida al baile de graduación hecha una completa belleza y sólo tiene ojos para el- Sumamente preciosa.

-Gracias, Nick- Judy agradeció sonrojada.

27 y 35 años respectivamente y ese par de idiotas se sonrojaban con cosas como éstas cómo si tuvieran 16. Nick le ofreció sus manos a Judy y ella las tomó, no dejaron de verse a los ojos en ningún momento.

La magia se apagó en el momento en que Koslov apagó la música (para desconcierto de Garraza) y Fru Fru tintineo su copa.

-¡Amigos, tengo algo que decir por favor!- anunció Fru Fru alzando la voz- Para empezar, Judy, eres mi mejor amiga, jamás olvidaré ese día en que me salvaste de la dona gigante y cuándo te convertiste en la madrina de mi Judy- volteó a ver a su pequeña hija de tres años que reía en brazos de su padre- Te deseo sólo lo mejor, que tu carrera siga ascendiendo hasta convertirte en la directora del departamento de policías y que tu amor con Nick sea eterno y siga tan fuerte como hasta ahora- todos aplaudieron mientras Judy y Nick se abrazaban con ternura- Y ya que mi lindísima amiga me dio permiso- se volteó a ver a su esposo- Amor, ¡vamos a tener otro bebé!-

Mr Big saltó de su silla con un grito de felicidad, el marido de Fru Fru la abrazó con un brazo mientras que con el otro cargaba a su bebé, incluso Koslov se resistió unas lágrimas de felicidad. Todos en la fiesta estaban felices, Garraza retomó su papel de DJ y empezó a bailar.

Judy y Nick se aislaron hacia una banca cercana a comer unas palomitas que Nick había agarrado de la mesa de dulces.

-Qué lindo ¿no crees?- susurró Judy viendo embobada a la familia Big.

-¿Qué cosa?- Nick, comió, no terminaba de comprender.

-Eso, dar una noticia así a alguien a quién amas y sentirte feliz ante eso-

-¿Quieres tú algo así?- Nick se rascó la oreja izquierda viendo hacia el techo.

-Eh…bueno…yo, eh- Judy se puso nerviosa, no quería que Nick se sintiera presionado, no alcanzó a excusarse cuando los antílopes escandalosos les pasaron en frente con una de sus acostumbradas discusiones y le tiraron a Nick las palomitas- ¡Oigan!- ellos no la escucharon, de un salto Nick ya estaba recogiendo el tiradero, Judy quería ayudar pero él no se lo permitió.

-No, tranquila nena, ya voy a acabar- Judy se resignó a quedarse en la banca, Nick la miró un momento y dijo sarcástico- Tú sabes que me amas.

-¿Lo sé?- repuso Judy en el mismo tono que él- Sí, sí lo sé- respondió más en serio. Nick siguió recogiendo las palomitas.

-Y te voy a decir qué otra cosa sabes- no la miró.

-A ver, dime- lo retó la coneja quién no esperaba que Nick le pusiera frente a su nariz una cajita negra y aterciopelada con un anillo de plata y un diamante en forma de corazón en él.

-Que quieres casarte conmigo- Nick la miraba fijamente a los ojos con una gran sonrisa. Judy no reaccionaba, tenía las orejas erguidas y la mirada fija en su amado.

-¡Jefe, jefe!- cuando Garraza se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, no pudo resistir a hacerle saber a su jefe.

-¿¡Qué1?- repuso el búfalo furioso, ese cheetah le acababa de arruinar el ligue con una linda búfala.

-¡Nick ya le dio el anillo a Judy!-

Y en ese momento, la música del celular se acabó y todos pudieron escuchar el anuncio de Garraza, miraron fijos a la pareja y Fru Fru tuvo que contener un grito de felicidad.

De repente, todo tomó sentido: Nick había hablado con Bogo en la mañana para que los asignaran a parquímetros, de este modo podrían visitar a Finnick más fácilmente para recoger el anillo, éste se había quedado en el chaleco de parquímetros en el casillero y Garraza lo había tomado, mientras Judy se cambiaba, el cheetah se los dio a los antílopes y Nick les tenía que hacer una seña con la oreja izquierda y la mirada al techo para fingir que le tiraban la comida a Nick y arrojar el anillo debajo de la banca dónde el zorro lo recogería y haría su proposición. Maldito zorro astuto.

-Tú hiciste todo…la patrulla, los parquímetros, la heladería…- Judy lo miraba fija.

-Me declaro culpable- Nick alzó las manos como si lo fueran a arrestar- Pero, por favor, Judy, permíteme formar eternamente parte de tu vida-

-Sí- suspiró Judy al borde del llanto- ¡Sí, por supuesto que sí me caso contigo, zorro torpe!-

Judy se abalanzó sobre su novio y lo beso feliz, todos los invitados celebraron con ellos mientras Nick le ponía el anillo a su ahora prometida en el dedo medio.

Ya siendo la 1:00 am, Nick y Judy usaban la minipatrulla de parquímetros, con un cochecito anclado para llevar todos los regalos de ella, para ir rumbo a su casa. Nick conducía y la coneja no dejaba de ver su anillo.

-No te lo esperabas, ¿verdad?- Nick estaba orgulloso de su logro, esbozaba una gran sonrisa al saber tan feliz a su novia.

-La verdad, no. Pensé que estabas metido en algún negocio sucio o algo así- afirmó ella.

-¿Me crees capaz?- preguntó sarcástico. La coneja lo miró dudosa, pero luego afirmó sonriente.

-No, la verdad no- y volvió a ver su anillo. Tal vez por la hora o la emoción, Judy confesó- ¿Sabes? Si no me hubieras pedido que me casara contigo hoy, habría sido yo la que te lo propusiera el fin de semana.

Eso tomó por sorpresa a Nick y la curiosidad lo invadió.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo hubiera sido eso?-

-Pues te hubiera lanzado el monólogo de que te amo tanto, eres lo más maravilloso de mi vida, bla, bla, bla, habría sacado un anillo o un reloj y te habría preguntado "¿Te quieres casar conmigo?"-

-¿Así, nada más? Yo monté el mejor teatro del mundo por ti, preciosa- Nick se sentía indignado, pero le divirtió saber que aún era más ingenioso que ella.

-Por eso es que hiciste perfecta esta noche, nada lo podrá superar jamás- Judy le besó la mejilla con dulzura.

Nick estacionó la patrulla dentro del garaje y entraron tomados de la mano. Se cambiaron y se acostaron en la cama que llevaban compartiendo dos años y medio.

-Te amo, te amo tanto Judy Hopps- susurró Nick acariciando las orejas de su prometida.

-Y yo te amo tanto, tanto a ti Nick Wilde- ella le acarició la cara.

Con ternura y pasión se besaron. Y así, mientras la luna estaba en su punto más alto en Zootopia, un zorro y una coneja perdidamente enamorados cerraban su noche perfecta haciendo el amor.


	3. Chapter 2: Interespecie

**Nota:** A todos aquellos que han visto mis fic, le han puesto un favorito o lo han comentado quiero darles las gracias en serio, no tienen idea de lo mucho que significa para mí.

 **Elsa:** Agradezco mil ti lealtad :D

 **Angel-LauraR:** Mil gracias por tus recomendaciones Angel, procuraré seguirlas lo más que pueda, sobre todo con lo de la repetición de los apelativos. Qué bueno que te gustó el lemon, es la primera vez que escribo uno con animales XD.

 **Luciayshadow:** Voy a leer ese fic que mencionas. Mil gracias por tomarte un tiempo para checar el mío ^^.

Amigos, estoy obsesionada con una canción de Reik (soy de México) y estoy considerando seriamente incluir la canción en un capítulo de Zootopia: Libertad Condicional.

Tengo planeado subir un fic crossover de Zootopia terminando éste, tal vez sea con alguna película de Disney o de alguna novela ¿les gustaría? Sin más, aquí el tercer capítulo.

PD: Si reconocen las referencias, menciónenlas en los comentarios ;D.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Interespecie.**

Judy abrió de poco a poco los ojos, sentía el brazo izquierdo de Nick sobre ella, abrazándola. Lo primero que vio la coneja al terminar de despertarse fue el brillante anillo que descansaba en su dedo medio, lo contempló unos momentos sonriendo, después se lo quitó y lo inspeccionó más de cerca. El anillo era de plata pura y el centro en donde reposaba el diamante en forma de corazón se conformaba por la unión de dos extremos torcidos y entrelazados, la piedra preciosa que era el centro de atención no era muy grande, apenas y sobresalía del anillo, era brillante y la forma de corazón conmovía a Judy, ella siempre se imaginó que cuando Nick le propusiera matrimonio sería con un anillo común decorado con una zanahoria, la coneja rió ante ese recuerdo.

Cuando estaba a punto de volvérselo a poner notó otra cosa: estaba grabado. Por dentro, el anillo decía "Sabes que te amo". Judy comenzó a sollozar, ese era el mejor anillo de compromiso del mundo, Nick se había tomado tantas molestias sólo por ella, desde el diseño del anillo hasta el teatrito que montó para dárselo, todo era maravilloso. Sin duda alguna, Judy era lo más importante en la vida de ese zorro, y él de ella.

Nick se removió un poco en su lugar al sentir la luz del sol pegándole en la espalda, no quería levantarse, ni ahora, ni nunca. No es cómo si Judy quisiera romper la magia del momento sólo para ir al trabajo, pero inconscientemente miró el reloj electrónico que tenían sobre el buró: 8:30 am.

-¡Mierda!- musitó Judy poniéndose con violencia el anillo de nuevo en el dedo y tratando de zafarse del agarre de su prometido- Nick, despierta, llegaremos tarde al trabajo.

-No quiero ir…-musitó Nick entre dientes abrazando aún más fuerte a la coneja.

-¡Bogo va a matarnos si no salimos ya!- Judy trataba de soltarse, pero él era mucho más grande y fuerte que ella.

-Que se pudra Bogo…-

-Nick, vamos, sólo faltan dos días para nuestras vacaciones- Bogo le había autorizado a la pareja 5 días de vacaciones que comenzaban el viernes de esa semana y terminaban el miércoles de la próxima. Al búfalo no le gustaba no tener a sus dos mejores agentes en servicio, pero estaba consciente de que no podía abusar de ellos; Nick era un animal nocturno que se había acostumbrado a vivir de día, pero en ocasiones tenía que estar despierto noche y día, lo que afectaba severamente su salud, además de que si no traía puestos siempre sus benditos lentes corría el riesgo de quedarse ciego, y Judy por su parte podía ser muy enérgica y resistente, pero no dejaba de ser una coneja y si se agitaba mucho podía darle un paro cardíaco, por lo tanto, el jefe Bogo les asignaba 30 días de vacaciones al año que ellos podían distribuir a su antojo. Sólo tenían prohibido usar los 30 de golpe.- Si no vamos a trabajar, Bogo nos quita las vacaciones-

-Ya voy- respondió Nick resignado y tratando de levantarse, no iba a desperdiciar 5 días completos con su coneja favorita- Buenos días- susurró en el oído de Judy y le besó la frente.

-Buenos días- respondió Judy sonriendo, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño- Voy a tomar una ducha, te toca preparar el desayuno-

-¿No quieres que te acompañe?- sugirió el zorro en tono pícaro y estirando los brazos y la cola.

-No saldríamos nunca- le respondió Judy en el mismo tono recargada en el marco de la puerta del baño pegado a su habitación.

-Ese es el punto- él se paró de la cama y la besó con pasión- Espera…dos días, vacaciones, ¿dónde dijiste que íbamos a estar?- el zorro sonaba confundido

-Con mis padres, ¿por?- y ella no comprendía nada.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Judy, es verano!- Nick se llevó los brazos a la cabeza con desesperación.

-¿Y?- preguntó Judy confundida, a ella siempre le había gustado mucho esa estación y suponía que a Nick también (sobretodo cada vez que iban a la playa)

-¿Sabes lo que "verano" significa?- le inquirió el zorro tomándola por lo hombros con las orejas bajas y mirada de horror.

-Pues: felicidad, dulces, helado, playa, vacaciones- le respondió socarrona, mirándolo como si fuera idiota.

-¡Exacto! ¡Vacaciones! ¡Tus 275 hermanos estarán de vacaciones!- la voz de Nick reflejaba un miedo infinito, Judy cambió su semblante a uno parecido al de su novio. Lo cierto es que si Stu y Bonnie habían tenido ciertos problemas para aceptar la relación de su hija con un zorro, a los 275 gazapos que vinieron después de ella lo adoraron desde que lo vieron, era algo tan nuevo, tan fresco, tan divertido. Ir en vacaciones a la casa Hopps significaba horas de juegos con los pequeños, con todos ellos y a la vez, Judy podía seguirles el paso (obviamente) pero el pobre Nick siempre terminaba agotado, magullado, sudado y deshidratado. Los días que la pareja pasaba en Bunny Burrows significaban también días sin sexo, pues el zorro quedaba tan cansado durante el día que no le quedaban fuerzas en la noche, y menos por que los madrugadores de sus cuñados y cuñadas siempre se despertaban a las 7:00 am (sin importar si fueran vacaciones o no) y no pegaban el ojo hasta las 10:00 pm. Eso era durante las vacaciones, cuando los conejitos y conejitas estaban en la escuela, Judy y Nick podían darse una rápida escapada para ver a los padres de la primera y mantenerlos tranquilos.

Judy tuvo que pensar una respuesta rápida, tenía que ir a ver a Stu y a Bonnie, ya había estado bastante lejos de ellos y sus padres estaban muy preocupados.

-Bueno, vele el lado bueno: ya tendrás bastante condición física para cuando tengamos hijos- Judy quiso hacer una broma que calmara a su novio, pero esto más bien pareció desconcertarlos a los dos- Yo…no tardo- entró al baño y cerró sin dejar que Nick respondiera.

¿Hijos? ¿En serio había mencionado el tema de los hijos? No llevaba ni 10 horas comprometida y ya la andaban atormentando esos pensamientos. Judy se quitó la ropa y se admiró desnuda frente al espejo de cuerpo completo, se miró de frente y de perfil, si estuviera embarazada lo sabría, o por lo menos se le notaría; se imaginó a sí misma con el vientre abultado y los senos inflamados a causa de un embarazo, acarició el aire que formaba su panza de mamá imaginaria, pero su pata se fue posicionando poco a poco en su estómago plano. Suspiró. Ella pensaba que no debía atormentarse, ni siquiera estaba casada y ya le andaban preocupando cosas cómo los hijos, se metió en la tina y cuando el agua se templó dejó que el agua tratara de escurrir todos sus pensamientos. No pudo.

Judy y Nick llevaban dos años y medio siendo novios, no pasó mucho después de su declaración para que hicieran el amor por primera vez en el antiguo departamento de Nick, fue una experiencia aterradora, placentera, incómoda y perfecta, todo a la vez, ella no podía estar más feliz. Pero ni esa vez ni las que les siguieron ninguno de los dos se molestó en usar protección. Dígase condón, pastillas, dispositivos, nada, no usaban nada y él siempre terminaba dentro de ella, tampoco era una coneja irregular, su período siempre llegaba puntual cada 29 días y duraba 5. Hacia unas dos semanas, Judy se fue a hacer estudios para saber si había algo mal en ella, pues después de casi tres años de noviazgo y de sexo prácticamente diario sin protección ya deberían haber tenido consecuencias. Nada, su veteriginecóloga le había informado que estaba en perfectas condiciones para tener un bebé, entonces, ¿por qué no lo tenía aún? La cebra que la atendió le adjudicó los problemas al hecho de que ella y Nick fueran de diferente especie, sus genes no congeneaban correctamente, sus cromosomas no podían complementarse, al notar la cara de tristeza de la coneja, la doctora sugirió otra cosa igual o más dolorosa: Nick podía ser estéril. Judy se paralizó ante la sugerencia, empezó a temblar de tristeza, ¿estéril?, ¿Su Nick podía ser estéril? Comenzó a sollozar, la veteriginecóloga trató de consolarla diciendo que en realidad podían ser varios factores: estrés, que inconscientemente no quisiera formar una familia en ese momento a causa de su carrera ascendente pero las más factibles seguían siendo las dos primeras. Lo que Judy no lloró en el consultorio ese día, lo hizo en ese momento mientras se bañaba

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nick estaba en la cocina tratando de preparar unos hotcakes, pero la verdad es que estaba divagando en otros pensamientos fuera del desayuno.

Hijos.

Ese era un tema que Nick procuraba no tocar. No porque su experiencia familiar hubiera sido mala, para nada, sus padres eran zorros buenos y trabajadores, su papá, John Wilde, fue un zorro con grandes sueños que tenía la ilusión de abrir su propia sastrería, pero la oportunidad le fue negada una tras otra, tras otra vez por el simple hecho de ser un zorro, los inversionistas juraban que el señor Wilde terminaría quitándoles su dinero y no se arriesgaban. Mónica Wilde, su madre, era una zorra que trabajaba medio tiempo en un centro comercial como cajera, a causa del desempleo constante de su marido, ella era el sustento de la familia. Los $250 dólares que desperdició en el uniforme de Nick para los scouts mermaron bastante en los gastos de la familia, un joven y asustado Nick no sabía cómo decirles a sus padres la experiencia de la noche, sabía lo mucho que le había costado a su mamá juntar el dinero para comprar el estúpido uniforme, llegó a su casa a contar la verdad. Pasarían 23 años antes de que Nick volviera a ser sincero. A los 12 años, ya más consciente del significado del dinero, el zorrezno decidió huir de casa a cazar fortuna, pronto se vio estafando animales solo, pasarían unos 5 años más antes de que encontrara a Finnick. Mensualmente les mandaba $50 dólares a sus padres y los iba a visitar siempre que podía, y aunque en la cara de los señores Wilde se reflejaba la decepción ante el trabajo de su hijo, lo aceptaban, al menos estaba bien. Todo esto cambió cuando Judy llegó, Judy, ella había volteado de cabeza su mundo, Mónica y John la recibieron muy bien, agradecidos de que hubiera ayudado a su único hijo a corregir su camino, no les importaba que fuera una coneja.

Sin duda su familia era uno de los recuerdos más felices de Nick, pero siempre se preguntaba si sería capaz de formar algo así con Judy. No habían pasado ni tres semanas desde que Nick había ido al médico a revisar que todo estuviera bien con él, se le hacía extraño llevar una vida sexual tan activa y sin protección sin resultados del tipo reproductivos. Al principio le asustaba hacerlo sin condón, pero después de veinte veces le perdió el miedo pues no pasaba absolutamente nada. El veteriurólogo le informó al zorro que todo estaba bien con él, que tal vez se le estaba haciendo un poco tarde para tener hijos pero en sí que no había problemas. Pero Nick seguía confundido, si todo estaba bien ¿por qué su novia no estaba embarazada? No es cómo que al policía le urgiera formar una familia (bueno, tal vez sí) pero eso le angustiaba mucho, estaba a semanas de pedirle al amor de su vida que se casara con él y sabía a la perfección que Judy quería el paquete tradicional completo: Casa, esposo e hijos.

El doctor le explicó a Nick que podía deberse a varios factores: que el estrés del trabajo estuviera afectando su producción de espermatozoides, que inconscientemente no quería tener una familia en ese momento y la más razonable: al ser de diferentes especies les sería imposible reproducirse a causa de la genética incompatible de ambos. Nick ya había visto híbridos antes: mulas, perros-lobos, varias razas de perros y gatos que provenían de cruzas, ligres, tigones, etc, hijos de diferentes especies y razas, pero que compartían un mínimo de genes por provenir de la misma familia. Nick no quería oír más acerca lo diferentes que eran, de lo incorrecto y antinatural que era su relación y de las consecuencias que debían afrontar, ¿por qué la vida era tan injusta?, en muchas ocasiones, Judy y él tuvieron que atender casos de violencia doméstica que siempre desconcertaban en sobremanera a la coneja, saliendo del consultorio, Nick juró al Cielo ser un buen padre si le permitían esa dicha.

Ya de vuelta en su cocina, Nick pensaba en lo sucedido el día anterior: le había propuesto matrimonio a Judy y ella había aceptado, pero había reiterado una vez más (cómo si cuidar a esos cachorros maltratados juntos no había sido suficiente) que Judy quería hijos. Por primera vez se puso a pensar en qué tan buena idea había sido proponerle eso, él la amaba y de eso no tenía dudas, pero era mucho mayor que ella, ya había comenzado a sentir el peso de los años en la espalda y las rodillas, tampoco resistía tanto como ella (y no sólo porque su amada fuera una coneja). Nick se preguntó si no estaba condenando Judy, quién era joven, hermosa y enérgica a atar su vida a la de un zorro viejo y mañoso. Él nunca pensaba en las diferencias, ni obvias ni ocultas, sólo se concentraba en lo mucho que amaba a Judy y en que sin ella su vida sería un infierno. En ese momento, Nick tomó una decisión drástica.

-¿Nick?- lo llamó Judy, ya vestida con su uniforme-

.-Hola, Zanahorias, ¿tan rápido te arreglaste?- la saludó contento el zorro, volteando un hotcake bastante tostado.

-Sí, ahora te toca a ti- Judy miró la mesa del comedor, vacía, no había nada- ¿No has desayunado?- preguntó con angustia.

-No- Nick se oía serio y traía las orejas abajo, Judy se preocupo- Amor, quiero decirte algo- El tono de Nick le erizó la piel ¿acaso se había arrepentido de la propuesta de la noche anterior?- Sé que tú quieres el paquete completo de familia: Casa, listo, esposo guapo y maravilloso que te ame más que nada en el mundo, listo- se acercó a ella y le tomó la cara con sus manos mirándola enternecido, Judy no pudo evitar sonreír- E hijos…-

-Nick, yo…-fue interrumpida.

-Déjame terminar, por favor- Nick alzó la mano en gesto de callarla, Judy no pronunció una palabra- Te lo mereces todo, Zanahorias. Y si yo no puedo darte los hijos que tanto quieres...-aspiró con violencia- quiero que alguien más lo haga- soltó al fin. Judy no podía estar más petrificada, sus orejas cayeron hasta el suelo y los ojos se le abrieron como platos, ¿en serio acababa de oír tal estupidez?-

-¿Q-qué?- musitó confundida y asustada.

-Voy en serio, Judy. Cuando estemos casados, si no puedes embarazarte de mí entonces yo…acepto que te hagan uno de esos procesos de inseminación artificial para que tengas hijos, sin importar qué, también serán míos y te prometo amarlos tal y como mis padres me amaron a mí- Nick habla serio, pero a la vez tenía un tierno tono de voz en ese momento. Judy le besó los labios y lo abrazó haciendo que el zorro se agachara.

-Zorro torpe…yo no voy a tener hijos de nadie que no seas tú…-lo dijo en serio, muy en serio y Nick no esperaba esa respuesta- Y si simplemente no podemos tener hijos…pues tendrás que soportarme solo y sin refuerzos el resto de tus vida- Judy se alejó un poco de su novio y lo miró sonriente.

Esa no era la respuesta que Nick esperaba, pero era la correcta. Con todo el amor que había en su corazón, el zorro cargó a Judy y la abrazó con los brazos y la cola, de la felicidad que sentía comenzó a dar vueltas y ella reía divertida. Terminando su danza feliz, se besaron tiernamente sólo juntado sus labios.

-Te amo- susurró Nick.

-Lo sé- respondió ella- Anda, vete a bañar, llegaremos tarde- añadió ella sirviéndose el hotcake que Nick tenía en el sartén y poniendo un poco más en el mismo. El zorro sonrió y subió al baño mientras la coneja subía.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Judy y Nick llegaron tomados de la mano, era algo ya normal para todos los de la comisaría quiénes apoyaban la relación de ambos y les tenían un gran aprecio, pero para los delincuentes que llegaban día tras días era una situación incómoda y algunos no perdían la oportunidad para insultarlos, si lo hacían, entonces los policías que se quedaban de guardia en las celdas les hacían la vida de cuadros; nadie insultaba a la oficial Hopps y quedaba impune.

Al pasar frente a Garraza, él estaba comiendo una caja entera de donas Kittys Kreme y sólo interrumpió su desayuno al ver a la pareja llegar.

-¡Judy, Nick, buenos días!- saludó animoso

-Hola, Garraza- Saludó Judy, Nick le hizo un gesto con la mano mientras sonreía con una mirada taciturna.

-A ver, Judy, muestra el anillo- suplicó Garraza dilatando las pupilas para convencer a la coneja, ella le sonrió a Nick y se soltó de su mano, con un salto quedó frente al cheetah y le extendió la mano- Wow, está hermoso, se ve que te tomaste muchas molestias Nick- el zorro sonrió orgulloso- Van a ver que serán muy felices, se lo merecen- Garraza envolvió suavemente la mano de Judy con las suyas y la miró feliz.

-Gracias- dijo Judy completamente agradecida por el comentario de Garraza. Le dio la espalda a su amigo y Nick extendió sus brazos hacia arriba, la coneja saltó y él la atrapó, siempre lo hacía y siempre lo hará, se besaron con ternura y los policías alrededor exclamaron un sonoro "Aw".

En la sala de juntas todos estaban impacientes por ver el anillo de Judy.

 _-Parecen viejas chismosas_ \- pensó Nick mientras se quedaba atrás de la bola de animales gigantes exclamando lo hermoso que era el anillo, nadie se acordaba del pobre zorro que se lo había dado y de cómo lo hizo. Cuando Bogo llegó, todos se calmaron y tomaron su lugar, incluyendo la pareja de año.

-Muy bien, cálmense todos. Aquí traigo la lista de misiones de este día, pero antes- el búfalo miró fijamente a Judy desde el atril- Hopps, pasa al frente- ordeno severo. La coneja descendió con lentitud de su asiento y Nick la seguía con la mirada notablemente preocupado. Bogo se agachó lo más que pudo para quedar cerca de ella y le tomó la mano que llevaba el anillo puesto- ¿Cómo fue que pudiste pagar esto, Wilde?- preguntó examinando el anillo con detenimiento, a Judy le llamaba la atención conocer la respuesta de su prometido.

-Pues, resulta que después de pagar todos mis impuestos atrasados me sobró un poco de dinero y con eso compré la casa en la que vivimos y el anillo que declara a la oficial Hopps mía- respondió Nick con tranquilidad. Judy se sonrojó cuando el torpe zorro la llamó "suya".

-Vuelve a tu asiento- Bogo bufó satisfecho- Muy bien, ahora sí- el búfalo empezó a dar instrucciones a todos sus oficiales de lo que debían hacer ese día, Judy y Nick fueron los últimos en recibir su misión- Hopps, Wilde, los necesito en el Laboratorio Principal de Plaza Sahara, ayer a las 21:00 horas se robaron un reactor solar- Nick tomó el expediente y lo abrió, ahí estaba la foto del laboratorio con algo que parecía una batería enorme llena de tubos, cables y válvulas sobre una base de metal circular y otra foto únicamente con la base- Quiero que encuentren esa cosa, la recuperen y metan tras las rejas al que se lo llevó.

-De inmediato, señor- Judy le arrebató el expediente a Nick y lo leyó rápido. Salieron de la sala de juntas y subieron a la amada patrulla de Judy.

Llegaron en diez minutos al Laboratorio Central de Plaza Sahara, era sin duda una construcción que sobresalía sobre las demás que parecían más bien hechas de arena, el edificio era blanco y tenía puertas de cristal y en la entrada había letras en vinil azul que decían "Laboratorio Principal de Plaza Sahara: Chatscar Investigations". El lugar estaba cubierto de cintas de "No pasar" y ya varios compañeros de la pareja se encontraban alejando a la prensa, Judy y Nick entraron y lo primero que encontraron fue a un camello en recepción mirando a los lados.

-Oficiales Hopps y Wilde- se presentó Judy mostrando su placa y Nick hacia lo mismo con la suya- Queremos hablar con el encargado del reactor solar.- su tono de voz era severo y el camello se obligó a reaccionar.

-C-claro. Soy yo, bueno, eso creo. Mi nombre es Elmer Cigarr, y estoy al mando del proyecto del reactor solar- respondió nervioso y acomodándose la bata blanca que traía puesta.

-Queremos ver la escena del crimen- añadió la coneja sin cambiar el semblante.

-Por supuesto, síganme oficiales Wilde y Hopps- el camello sonaba triste y comenzó a caminar.

-Tal vez debería empezar a llamar a la oficial Hopps "oficial Wilde"- el camello volteó a ver a Nick confundido- Vamos a casarnos y se tiene que acostumbrar a usar mi apellido- el zorro hablaba tranquilo, como si la situación no fuera grave y el reactor estuviera metido en algún cajón de oficina.

-¡Nick!- le reprimió molesta la coneja, no era momento para bromas.

-¡Oh, muchas felicidades!- el camello se vio feliz de repente, era algo extraño- Nosotros íbamos a tener una boda aquí hace tiempo pero…bueno, creo que es mejor que vean esto- y abrió una puerta.

La sala que había sido usada para los experimentos del reactor era enorme, el techo era una cúpula de cristal que con un mecanismo específico se abría y cerraba, justo debajo estaba la base metálica de la foto prácticamente intacta, sólo que las prensas que sostenían el reactor estaban flojas, la rodeaban monitores y montones de cables tirados en el suelo.

-Aquí es dónde trabajábamos con el reactor- explicó el camello.

-¿Podría darnos más información sobre el mismo?- preguntó Judy sacando su libreta y su famosa pluma de zanahoria, Nick notó como muy discretamente la coneja presionaba el botón de "grabar".

-El proyecto del reactor solar comenzó hace cuatro años por iniciativa del alcalde Leonzález para buscar una fuente de energía más pura para Zootopia. Comenzamos trabajando en el laboratorio de la zona central, pero los prototipos no se cargaban con suficiente energía y si lo hacían se desestabilizaban y explotaban o teníamos que apagarlos para evitar daños y eso nos retrasaba meses. Hasta que llegó la Dra. Galia Shakir, ella descubrió que la ubicación del reactor no era la correcta y detectó varias fallas en el diseño de la base que sirve para canalizar la energía solar por los paneles que ven aquí- Elmer señaló cuatro grandes paneles ubicados en los cuatro puntos cardinales de la base, Judy no notó que habían estado rodeando la misma desde hacia minutos hasta que le señalaron los paneles- La exposición a rayos UV en Plaza Sahara es mayor que en cualquier otro distrito de Zootopia, ella mandó trasladar el reactor aquí y diseñó una nueva base con ayuda del Dr. Huge Mylat, la Dra. Shakir descubrió que los rayos solares de aquí cargaban por completo el reactor en 10 horas y se mantenía estable gracias a las extremas bajas temperaturas de la zona que lo enfriaban durante la noche. Después de un año, el reactor estaba listo para utilizarse. Pero la inauguración del mismo tuvo que retrasarse a causa de que la Dra. Fue llamada por el alcalde Chatscar para desarrollar una cura contra los "Aulladores". Dejó a cargo al Dr. Vitaly Roarmanov y…- el camello fue interrumpido por Nick.

-Un momento, ¿Roarmanov?, ¿Cómo los Roarmanovs de Tundratown?- cuestionó Nick mirando curioso al camello.

-Precisamente- respondió confundido Elmer.

-Muy bien, continúe- dijo Nick indiferente.

-¿Por qué lo interrumpiste?- le cuestionó Judy muy molesta, la mano empezaba a dolerle a causa de la presión que ejercía al mantener la grabadora trabajando, lo único que quería era que el camello terminaba de hablar.

-Ahorita te digo- Nick se agachó un poco y nalgueó a su novia sin mirarla. Ante tal acto, Judy le dio un codazo en las costillas.

-El Dr. Roarmanov desapareció un tiempo antes de retomar sus actividades ante la ausencia de la Dra. Shakir. Cuando llegó, se encargó de la inauguración…pero…-el camello tomó una larga bocanada de aire y pronunció en tono decepcionado- Se dio todo el crédito a sí mismo, dejó a la pobre Galia fuera de todo-

-¿Y cómo reaccionó la Dra. Shakir ante esto?- cuestionó Judy sintió que era el momento de soltar la grabadora.

-Eso mismo quería mostrarles- el camello se acercó a una computadora cercana y abrió un video- Esta es una grabación de hace tres años cuándo el reactor comenzó a funcionar- y le dio clic.

En la cinta aparecían Elmer y varios animales más cerca del monitor principal, sin aviso entró una gacela bastante desaliñada y alterada atacando a un tigre de bengala que había ahí.

-¡Maldito infeliz!- la gacela entraba en el laboratorio y el tigre sólo pudo retroceder un poco antes de que ella le diera una fuerte cachetada con sus duras pesuñas y comenzara a golpearlo en el pecho- ¡Este proyecto es mío! ¡Mío, desgraciado! ¡me las vas a pagar, te juro que me las vas a pagar!...-la gacela fue sacada del lugar por dos gorilas guardias de seguridad, el video terminó en cuanto el tigre cayó de rodillas sobándose el pecho.

-Supongo que la gacela loca era Shakir…-dedujo Nick sobándose la mejilla derecha, esa cachetada le había dolido tanto al tigre como a él.

-Y el tigre era Roarmanov- dijo Judy- Dr. Elmer, necesito llevarme esta grabación, también necesito la dirección de ambos y mande a la comisaría el perfil de todos y cada uno de los que trabajan en este laboratorio…- Judy no había notado que Nick se había alejado y estaba inspeccionando la base.

-Sí, sí, lo que me pida oficial, pero por favor, recupere el reactor- suplicaba el camello.

Nick comenzó a rodear la gran base, calculó unos 10 metros de diámetro. Analizó cuidadosamente cada prensa, no se veían forzadas o rotas cómo si hubieran arrancado el reactor de golpe o las hubieran hecho estallar, estaban intactas, esperando a que el reactor volviera para sostenerlo, el zorro sintió en el suelo los tornillos de las prensas, también estaban intactos, ni rotos ni magullados. Los habían desatornillado como si nada.

-¿Y de casualidad las cámaras no grabaron el atraco?- preguntó Nick serio.

-En realidad sí- Elmer se volteó de nuevo a la computadora y abrió otro video- Esto es lo que captaron las cámaras ayer en la noche- exclamó asustado.

El video mostraba a un animal enorme, tal vez del tamaño de un elefante pero sin duda no era uno, sus extremidades eran largas y rozaban el suelo, tenía una cola larga con la que tomaba del cuello a los científicos y a los guardias y los ponía fuera de pelea, le brillaban dos ojos rojos en una cabeza sin orejas. La criatura se movía pausadamente, poco a poco se acercaba al monitor, apretaba unos botones y con un destornillador especial iba quitando uno a uno los tornillos de las prensas. Después tomó el reactor con ambos brazos y se iba por dónde había entrado.

-¿Qué diablos era eso?- musitó Judy sorprendida al terminar el video.

-Un robot, tal vez un autómata- explicó Nick- ¿Ven cómo se mueve? No son movimientos naturales, alguien lo estaba controlando. Y no son necesarios los perfiles de todos los animales del laboratorio, sólo de los que trabajan con el reactor, quien haya hecho esto sabía lo que hacía, los autómatas se manejan de forma manual y los robots se programan, cómo sea se necesitan conocimientos precisos de la situación. El culpable sabía exactamente cómo robarse esta cosa sin hacerla estallar- las palabras de Nick tenían mucha coherencia, ni Judy ni Elmer se atrevieron a reclamar.

-Pero, ¿de dónde sacarían una máquina así? Es tecnología muy avanzada aún para Zootopia- inquirió Judy descargando ambos videos en su USB.

-Huge es un experto en tecnología, creo que una vez le vi unos planos para construir un autómata, pero el proyecto le fue negado. Aún así, esos planos eran tan detallados que…- Elmer fue interrumpido cuando trataba de recordar.

-Cualquier idiota podría armar el autómata- completó Nick, la situación era muy obvia para él, más no para Judy quien terminó de descargar los videos con algo de fastidio.

-Exacto- respondió Elmer.

-Muy bien, también necesitamos la ubicación de este Huge, así como los lugares que frecuenta, lo mismo con Shakir y Roarmanov-

-¡En seguida!- el camello se puso a escribir con rapidez en un papel.- Pero por favor, encuentren ese reactor- Elmer le entregó a Judy con post-it con tres direcciones escritas en él.

-Por supuesto, Dr. Zootopia necesita energía limpia- respondió Judy muy animada.

-No sólo por eso...-el semblante del científico se tornó temeroso- Con las modificaciones adecuadas, el reactor puede convertirse en una bomba tan potente como para destruir media Zootopia-

Los oficiales se paralizaron. Tenían que apurarse.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Judy y Nick se dirigían a su patrulla apresurados, era el turno de él de manejar.

-¿Me vas a decir por qué preguntaste por Roarmanov?- preguntó Judy poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.

-Mr. Big es el mamífero más rico de Tundratown a causa de la mafia, pero Nicolás Roarmanov es el más rico y poderoso a causa de su emporio joyero- Nick se puso los lentes de sol que le protegían los ojos y comenzó a conducir- Nicolás es un tigre siberiano amable y educado, su esposa Alejandra es un poca más payasa, tiene cuatro maravillosas hijas y un solo hijo, pero éste se llama Alexis-

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que el científico cometió robo de identidad?-

-No. Hace muchos años Nicolás tenía una mejor amiga, Ravela Poeranov. Era una tigresa siberiana preciosa, le ayudó mucho con su empresa, es más, de no ser por ella "Shining 1918" no existiría hasta ahora- siguió contando Nick dando vuelta a la derecha.

-¿Y?- Judy no comprendía qué conexión podrían tener todos esos personajes.

-Ella estaba casada con Vladimyr Ubyranov, otro tigre siberiano y tenían tres hijos: Iván, Boris y Vitaly- Judy alzó las orejas y lo miró impresionada, le molestaba que Nick estuviera dándole esa información con un tono similar al de sus padres cuando le contaban un cuento para dormir- Ravela y Vladimyr fueron asesinados hace 20 años a manos de unos matones contratados por una familia que competía con la Roarmanov y sabía que ella era la cabeza de todo. Nicolás y Alejandra adoptaron a los cachorros y les dieron su apellido-

-Entonces Vitaly es el hijo de Ravela, si su madre fue asesinada, ¡quiere venganza!- exclamó Judy exaltada.

-Exacto-

-Pero ,¿con el reactor? ¿Para qué matar a media Zootopia sólo para vengar a su madre? Con el dinero que tiene su familia adoptiva podría contratar a un francotirador o algo por el estilo- Judy hablaba por experiencia, no era la primera vez que trabajaban con alguien deseando muerto a otro alguien y llegando a los extremos saliendo impune.

-La muerte de los Ubyranov fue muy aparatosa, al principio se creyó que había sido un accidente de avión, pero investigaciones más a fondo revelaron que el piloto, el copiloto y las azafatas eran terroristas contratados por esta familia. Pagaron cantidades asquerosas de dinero y salieron libres- le dijo Nick con cierto enojo- Vitaly puede hacer explotar esa cosa, matar a los que le quitaron a sus padres y no poner ni un pie en la cárcel utilizando el dinero de Roarmanov, Ravela era como su hermana- apretó el volante con ira.

-Tiene sentido- exclamó Judy antes de dejarse caer en el asiento rendida. Zootopia la decepcionaba cada vez más: violencia doméstica, asesinatos ya hora un atentado sólo por venganza, no iba a descansar hasta encontrar ese maldito reactor y poner a Vitaly tras las rejas si en verdad era el culpable.

-¿Sabes, amor? También sería conveniente una entrevista con nuestro querido alcalde- Sugirió Nick aparcando el coche frente a la casa que marcaba la primera dirección.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Judy antes de que Nick le abriera la puerta del copiloto y le ayudara a bajar.

-La familia que mandó matar a Ravela y Vladimyr, era Chatscar-

Jeremy Chatscar era el nuevo alcalde de Zootopia, un gato siamés de buen semblante y apariencia tranquila que había llevado a la metrópoli a un considerable avance. Ni Nick, ni Judy habían votado por él, pero estaban satisfechos con el trabajo del gato, hasta que la coneja recibió esta información. Otra decepción, si en verdad la familia del alcalde había mandado matar a una pareja de tigres sólo porque Ravel era muy inteligente y buena para las finanzas, fácilmente pudo el más joven de sus miembros comprar la alcaldía o amenazar animales para que votaran por él. Por segundos, Judy agradeció no tener hijos a los cuales dejarles un lugar tan sucio como Zootopia parecía ser.

La primera residencia era la de Galia Shakir, era una mansión blanca rodeada de jardines verdes con una bella fuente en el centro y cercada con rejas doradas. Nick tocó el timbre y una cámara de seguridad los apuntó.

- _Identifíquense_ \- ordenó una voz metálica proveniente de la cámara.

-Oficiales Hopps y Wilde del Departamento de Policías de Zootopia. Queremos hablar con la Dra. Galia Shakir sobre el proyecto del reactor solar que ella dirigía- Los presentó Nick relajado mostrando su placa. Se oyó un pitido y las puertas se abrieron, la pareja entró caminando.

-En tal caso también habría que hablar con Nicolás Roarmanov, tal vez él es la verdadera cabeza de todo y Vitaly sólo un medio para cumplir su venganza- sugirió Judy seria, mirando al suelo como si éste le fuera a dar una respuesta.

-Es cierto. Pero ahora, vamos a concentrarnos en la doctora loca- dijo Nick despreocupado y abrazándola.

-Pero, ¿era necesario que me dieras una nalgada?- cuestionó Judy aún ofendida por las acciones de su novio en el laboratorio.

-Es que tienes un trasero increíble, no pude resistirme- confesó el zorro en tono seductor, bajaba su mano lentamente hasta el rabo de la coneja pero ella fue más rápida y en un segundo Nick ya estaba en el suelo completamente dominado por una llave de ella.

-No ahora, zorro, concéntrate- le ordenó Judy en tono amenazador.

-Está bien…me rindo- gimió Nick. Su prometida se le quitó de encima y lo ayudó a levantarse. Rodearon la fuente y llegaron hasta la enorme puerta de madera tallada. Judy tuvo que subirse en los hombros de su compañero para poder el timbre, no pasaron ni 10 segundos cuando un león vestido de mayordomo abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué se les ofrece?- preguntó serio pero educado.

-Buscamos a las Doctora Galia Shakir, tenemos que hablar con ella sobre un asunto muy importante- informó Judy.

-Un momento-

El león cerró la puerta y se escucharon sus pasos alejándose. Unos minutos después abrió la puerta la misma gacela del video, usaba lentes, un suéter holgado y pants, tenía el pelo café completamente desaliñado.

-¿Qué quieren?- sonaba agresiva.

-Dra. Shakir, necesitamos hablar con usted sobre…-la voz seria de Judy fue interrumpida por la gacela.

-Un momento, ¿qué no son ustedes ese par de policías novios interespecie?- cuestionó importándole menos la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Sí, hasta nos vamos a casar. Ahora si pudiera darnos información acerca del…- Nick fue interrumpido cuando Galia azotó la puerta con violencia-¿Pero qué…?-

-Ok, esto sí no lo aguanto- bufó Judy ofendida. No era la primera vez que los agredían por ser una pareja interespecie, pero no por eso iba a soportarlo menos, sobre todo ahora que la sospechosa se negaba a dar una declaración sólo por eso.-¡Galia Shakir! ¡Abra la puerta o la encerraremos por obstruir una investigación policial!- gritaba Judy golpeando con violencia la puerta. Nick no se atrevió a mover un músculo. De pronto, la puerta se abrió.

-¿Y qué no amenazar a los civiles es también motivo para encerrar a alguien?- declaró una gacela bellísima de cabello rubio y corto con una voz melodiosa: Gazelle.

-Eh…esto…yo- Judy no se creía que su ídola estuviera frente a ella hablándole en molesta- Es que…el reactor…y la Dra…nos cerró la…la…-

-¿Qué ustedes no son Judy Hopps y Nick Wilde?- preguntó Gazelle más calmada.

-S-sí- exclamó Judy con un hilo de voz aún sorprendida.

-Ok, espérenme un momento- la gacela adoptó un tono más amable y entró en su casa.

-Ah, cariño ¿se me olvidó mencionarte que el apellido de Gazelle es Shakir y que tiene una hermana gemela?- Nick sonaba sarcástico, casi orgulloso de que su novia estuviera boquiabierta frente a la puerta de Gazelle.

-¿Por qué demonios no grabé esto? ¡Hablé con Gazelle!- Judy pasó de estar frustrada a emocionada en un momento.

-Oh, ¿con esto?- Nick sacó de atrás de su espalda la pluma-zanahoria de Judy y dejó correr la grabación en la que la gacela regañaba a Judy.

-¡Hey, devuélvemela!- ordenaba Judy abalanzándose contra su novio y tratando de alcanzar la pluma, pero él aprovechándose de su altura la hacía para atrás.

-Ah, Garraza se volverá loco cuando se la muestre-

-¡Lo sé, por eso quiero hacerlo yo! ¡Además, es mi pluma!-

-Oh no, preciosa. Ahora es mía y si la quieres tienes que pagar por ella- el zorro entrecerró los ojos y habló seductor. Judy suspiró derrotada.

-Ok, ¿tú arriba?- propuso ella mirándolo incrédula.

-Eso siempre lo hacemos, tesoro- Nick se acercó a una de sus sensible orejas yle susurró algo que paralizó a la coneja.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡No!- Judy se alejó de él completamente sonrojada.

-¿Quieres traumar a Garraza o no?- Nick balanceó la pluma con dos dedos y miró pícaro a Judy.

-Ag, de acuerdo- la coneja bajó las orejas resignada y se frustró más. Nick le entregó satisfecho la pluma. Gazelle había tardado mucho en regresar y los oficiales temieron haber permitido que la gacela ayudara a su hermana a escapar, estaban preparando sus pistolas con dardos tranquilizantes cuando escucharon a ambas hembras discutir tras la puerta.

-¡No, Gazelle! ¡No voy a hablar con esos degenerados!- gritaba Galia.

-¡No me importa! ¿Qué no entiendes que estás metida en un serio problema? ¡Lionel, agárrala fuerte!- respondía Gazelle.

-¡Te odio!-

Gazelle se acercó a la puerta y la abrió jadeando, con un movimiento coqueto se acomodó su característico mechón de cabello e invitó a pasar a los oficiales. Judy estaba rebosante de felicidad, no terminaba de creer que en serio estuviera en la casa de Gazelle. Si la situación no fuera tan seria, le habría tomado unas fotos al lugar. Galia se encontraba sentada forzadamente en un sillón rojo de terciopelo, el mayordomo león las sostenía por los hombros y Gazelle se sentó a lado de su hermana invitando a Judy y Nick a sentarse en el sillón frente a ellas.

-Mi hermana responderá a todas sus preguntas- dijo Gazelle muy amable- Lo quiera o no-pero cuando volteó a ver a la otra gacela sonó severa, ésta bufó.

-Muy bien, podríamos comenzar hablándonos acerca de…- Judy fue interrumpida por Nick justo cuando estaba sacando una libreta y su pluma.

-Su relación con el Dr. Vitaly Roarmanov- Nick sonaba tranquilo, sonreía con sorna y veía fijamente a la gacela desaliñada. Judy sintió ganas de golpearlo pero la reacción de las hermanas lo evitó, ambas se pusieron tensas al instante.

-Este…yo…-Galia ya no sonaba tan agresiva.

-Galia, por favor- Gazelle le tomó con cariño una pezuña a su hermana, quien parecía estar a punto de llorar.

-Vitaly fue mi asesor de tesis. Él es 8 años mayor que yo, fue mi profesor en la Facultad de Física de Zootopia. Me apoyó mucho…o eso creí- Galia sonaba triste y decepcionada, Judy se conmovió pero siguió escribiendo todo lo que decía y también lo grababa- Cuando Leonzález comenzó el proyecto del reactor, Vitaly me incluyó para trabajar. Descubrí que esos idiotas estaban haciendo todo mal, la ubicación no era la correcta, la base tenía fallas. Lo arreglé todo, trabajé meses en ese proyecto ¡Mi proyecto, si ese reactor funciona es gracias a mí!- Galia comenzó a alterarse, Lionel y Gazell tuvieron que afianzar su agarre.

-Aún no nos ha contestado la pregunta, Dra. Galia, ¿qué relación tenían ustedes dos?- Nick insistía, pero no por morbo.

-Vitaly y yo estábamos comprometidos- confesó al fin agachando la mirada. A Judy se le cayó la pluma ante la impresión.

-Pe-pero ¿cómo?- cuestionó sin pensar la coneja.

-Así como tú lo estás con él, Hopps- respondió Galia agresiva y fulminándola con la mirada- pero eso ya se acabó, se acabó hace años- otra vez sonaba triste-

-¿Y por qué terminó su compromiso con el Dr. Roarmanov?- preguntó Nick.

-¡Porque él me engañó! ¡Sabía que yo era más inteligente que él, me engatusó para que hiciera todo el trabajo duro y cuando le pedí que se hiciera cargo de la inauguración del reactor se tomó todo el crédito para sí mismo! ¡No me fui por voluntad, estaba buscando una cura contra los aulladores! ¡Estaba haciendo algo importante!- Galia se soltó a llorar en los brazos de su hermana, ésta comenzó a sobarle la cabeza y le hizo un gesto con la cara a Lionel, éste se acerco a Judy y a Nick con un celular entre las patas.

-Esa es la conferencia que Vitaly hizo el día de la inauguración, saquen sus propias conclusiones-

El video mostraba a Vitaly vestido de traje detrás de un atril lleno de micrófonos. Se ufanaba de que proyecto era suyo y que sin él jamás se habría logrado.

-Señorita Gazelle, ¿podría enviarme este video? Es crucial- pidió Judy viendo seria Gazelle, Nick reprimió una risa.

-Por supuesto- respondió la cantante. Judy empezó a escribir su número de teléfono en el registro de Gazelle y se mandó el video. Nick continuó con el interrogatorio.

-También tenemos un video que captaron las cámaras de seguridad, en el se ve a la Dra. Galia gritando y agrediendo física y verbalmente al Dr. Vitaly- dijo el zorro.

-Sí, fue dos semanas después de la inauguración. El día de la conferencia yo regresé a casa después de encontrar el antídoto, quería ver a mis padres, a mi hermana, a él…pero al encender el televisor lo único que vi fue su cara robándose todo el crédito, despreciándome…¡Después de eso le devolví su estúpida sortija y no volví a hablarle!- confesó Galia visiblemente irritada.

-Dra. Galia, el reactor en cuestión fue robado ayer a las 21:00 horas por una especie de robot o autómata, la prensas de la base no estaban forzadas, el reactor fue retirado por alguien con conocimientos acerca de él- explicó Judy, Galia mostró una expresión de horror.- Y por lo visto, usted tiene muchos motivos para llevárselo, además del espacio.

-¿¡Para qué querría yo es maldita cosa en mi casa!?- se defendió Galia de un modo tan agresivo que Lionel tuvo que sentarla de golpe en el sillón

-Oh, no lo sé. Si yo fuera una gacela despechada y tuviera acceso total al reactor cuyo éxito se adjudicó el imbécil de mi exnovio, lo robaría, lo escondería en mi enorme casa y pediría una sola cosa para devolverlo: Que ese tigre mañoso confesara toda la verdad. Lo que traería varias satisfacciones posteriormente: dinero, fama, reconocimiento en el mundo científico y más que nada, la completa y total ruina y humillación de aquél que me rompió el corazón- todos en la sala se le quedaron viendo estupefactos a Nick, había hablado tan tranquilo que hasta parecía hipócrita- ¿Me estoy acercando?- inquirió cruzando los brazos por detrás de su nuca.

-Esa es una buena teoría, oficial Wilde. Pero yo no tengo acceso total al reactor. No he puesto una pesuña en un laboratorio desde hace años- confesó Galia en un tono reprimido, como si quisiera clavarle sus cuernos en la garganta a ese zorro fastidioso pero evitándolo a toda costa.

-Agradecemos su colaboración, Dra. Shakir. Pero ya que es una potencial sospechosa tiene prohibido salir de Zootopia hasta que termine la investigación- agregó Judy parándose de su asiento. Le devolvió su celular a Gazelle con naturalidad y le ofreció la mano a Galia.- Por cierto, ¿sabe usted de alguien que tenga motivos para robar el reactor?-

-No, todos los que participamos en él ganábamos algo, incluso yo recibí una buena paga a pesar de lo que Vitaly me hizo…-su voz sonaba apagada.

-¿Alguna vez Vitaly le mencionó su situación familiar?-preguntó Nick mientras sacaba sus lentes.

-Sé que a sus padres los asesinaron y que Nicolás Roarmanov los adoptó, hasta apellido y todo les dio- respondió desganada la gacela.

-¿Le mencionó en alguna ocasión algún deseo de venganza?- insistió el zorro.

-Para nada. Si alguna vez hubo deseos de venganza. Nicolás los sació, ¿cómo?, no sé. Vitaly no hablaba mucho de eso, sólo sé que les cobraron a los Chatscar muy caro lo que les hicieron a los Ubyranov-

-Muchas gracias. Es todo por el momento. Nick y Judy se despidieron de todos y caminaron rumbo a su patrulla.

Como siempre, Nick le abrió la puerta a su novia (esta vez del piloto) y luego subió él. Se puso los lentes y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad. Volteó a ver a su novia y comenzó con sus bromas.

-¿Notaste lo bien que le caímos a Galia?- dijo en tono burlón.

-Uy, sí. Hay que invitarla a la boda- Judy encendió la patrulla.

-Sí. Por cierto, eres una coneja astuta- agregó sarcástico.

-¿Por qué?-

-"Es crucial" ¿En serio?- Nick se refería al video que Judy se había autoenviado desde el celular de Gazelle.

-Oye, es evidencia- se defendió ella comenzando a conducir.

-Pudimos haberlo visto desde Youtube, tramposa- agregó el zorro en el mismo tono de antes.

-Bueno, podemos necesitar contactarnos con ellas-

-Para eso tenemos un sistema que registra los domicilios y los animales de todo Zootopia-

-¿Te vas a callar ya?- Judy empezaba a fastidiarse, Nick rió ante la reacción.

-Y ahora, ¿con Roarmanov?- preguntó él.

-Sip, con Vitaly Roarmanov- aseguró orgullosa la coneja.

Pisó el acelerador y se dirigió a Tundratown. Durante el trayecto que duraría alrededor de media hora no pudieron evitar pensar en Galia y en Vitaly. Trataban de imaginárselos juntos, enamorados, casados y con hijos, ¿por qué carajos los atormentaba tanto el tema de los hijos ese día? El hecho se lo adjudicaron al anuncio de Fru Fru de la noche anterior. Trataron se imaginarse a las crías de ambos, sugerían tigres con cuernos o gacelas con rayas. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a sugerir cómo se verían sus propios hijos.


	4. Capítulo 3: Los proyectos

**Nota:** Muchas gracias todos los que leen este humilde fic! Si tienen preguntas, déjenlas en los reviews y yo las contestaré con gusto.

 **Showwiie-23:** Mil gracias por leer y tu comentario. Con lo de los bebés habrá que esperar, no es tan fácil criar una familia y menos cuando tienes entre manos un caso de posible terrorismo XD.

 **BConejo:** Weeeeeyyy! Ya te dije que sí la voy a poner pero tenme paciencia XD ¡Love you, amiga!

 **Lechuza17:** La idea me parece buena, pero no sé como incluirla en la historia. ¡Mil gracias por el apoyo!

 **AmeliaWilde03:** Ohh, tendrás que seguir leyendo, pero no te voy a dar spoilers.

 **Angel-LauraR** **:** Sí, noté que tengo ese errorcillo pero muchas gracias por recalcármelo o si no lo habría olvidado ^^.

 **Luciayshadow:** Me parecen muy buenas tus ideas! Pero ya tengo planeado ese tema. Con respecto a los Romanov, fueron la familia imperial rusa que gobernó hasta 1918 cuando acabó la revolución, ¿un secretito? ¡Estoy obsesionada con ellos!

 **Capítulo 3: Los proyectos.**

La residencia de Vitaly Roarmanov no era lo que Nick había imaginado. Él esperaba llegar a la enorme mansión de Nicolás Roarmanov decorada con torres con cúpulas y una estructura barroca, en cambio llegaron a una casa grande pero bastante descuidada, tenía los vidrios rotos y una puerta de madera roída.

-Dr. Vitaly Roarmanov, somos los agente Hopps y Wilde del Departamento de Policía de Zootopia, necesitamos hablar con usted- se presentaba Judy tocando la puerta con cuidado, temía que ésta fuera a caerse en cualquier momento. No hubo respuesta.- Dr, tenemos autorización de entrar a la fuerza si usted no coopera- la coneja sonaba severa, Nick comenzó a cargar su pistola de dardos tranquilizadores y le hizo una seña con la cabeza. Con sus fuertes piernas, Judy tiró la puerta de una patada.

La pareja apuntó sus pistolas a los lados olfatearon el ambiente y alzaron las orejas, se escuchaba la madera del suelo crujir, apestaba a humedad y el lugar estaba completamente a obscuras, Judy le tomó el brazo a su novio, ella no podía ver nada.

-Sígueme, Zanahorias- Nick hablaba satisfecho, comenzaron a caminar con lentitud, apuntando sus armas a la espera de un ataque.

-¿¡Quién diablos anda ahí!?- rugió una voz masculina. Judy y Nick vieron la silueta de un tigre formándose desde el fondo de un pasillo.

-¿Dr. Vitaly Roarmanov?- preguntó Judy con firmeza apuntando su arma hacia la sombra.

-¡¿Qué quieren?!- volvió a rugir Vitaly.

-Tenemos que hablar con usted sobre el reactor solar que desarrolló a Dra. Galia- lo provocó Nick, esperaba que el tigre saliera furioso a reclamar el éxito como suyo.

-¿Qué le pasa a esa porquería?- cuestionó Vitaly sin interés, la reacción sorprendió a ambos policías que se iban acercando poco a poco de dónde provenía la sombra del animal.

-Se lo han robado, Dr. Roarmanov. Se lo llevaron ayer a las 21:00 horas- explicó Judy.

-¿Qué?- Vitaly sonaba asustado. Salió de improviso detrás de una puerta y la pareja le apuntó, aunque el tigre no mostró ninguna intención de atacarlos. Se veía bastante descuidado, tenía pelusa en la mitad de su cara demostrando que no se había afeitado en un buen tiempo, sus bigotes estaban chuecos y los delgados lentes que usaba estaban sucios, vestía una camiseta sin mangas y unos shorts azules. No se parecía en nada al atractivo científico que Judy y Nick habían visto en el video-¿Cómo pasó?-

-Pensábamos que usted podía respondernos eso, ¿podemos pasar?- respondió Nick con naturalidad guardando su arma y bajando la de su novia.

-¿Cómo?, eh, claro- Vitaly sonaba confundido, aún así se hizo de lado y con un brazo invitó a pasar a los oficiales a la habitación en la que estaba.

El lugar era grande, pero estaba hecho un verdadero tiradero, el suelo estaba cubierto por papeles, en el centro estaba un escritorio enorme con una computadora y lápices tirados, había restos de comida por doquier y ropa cubriendo los huecos limpios.

-Perdonen el desorden, estoy en medio de una búsqueda muy importante y no he tenido tiempo de arreglar mi casa- se disculpó Vitaly sacando dos bancos de un montículo de basura, se los ofreció a los oficiales para sentarse.

-¿Qué clase de búsqueda?- preguntó Nick curioso sentándose en su banco justo después de ayudar a Judy a subir al suyo.

-De pruebas- respondió sereno el tigre sentándose en una silla frente a ellos y adoptando una pose recta.

-¿Pruebas de qué?- inquirió Judy sacando una libreta y su pluma-zanahoria.

-De mi inocencia- Vitaly se notaba triste, miró al suelo unos momentos y luego a los oficiales.

-¿Cuál inocencia?- preguntó el zorro- ¿De lo del reactor? ¿Sabe? Es bastante sospechoso que esté buscando pruebas de que usted es inocente del robo mucho antes de enterarse del mismo.

-No me refiero al reactor robado, sino a lo que pasó antes de eso- confesó el tigre muy triste.

-Hace poco hablamos con la Dra. Galia Shakir y…-Judy trató de explicar la situación, pero Vitaly la interrumpió.

-Espera, ¿Galia?, ¿Cómo está?- sonaba preocupado y ansioso.

-Igual o peor que usted. Ahora, sin interrupciones. La Dra. Galia nos habló de la inauguración del reactor, en la conferencia de prensa usted se llevó todo el crédito dejando fuera la Dra. Shakir, incluso nos mostró evidencia de ello. ¿Por qué lo hizo? - explicó Judy en tono serio y firme.

-¡Yo no me robé el crédito! Eso es lo que estoy buscando probar…-se defendió el tigre desesperado.

-¿Cómo que usted no fue?- Nick no comprendía nada y eso que era el segundo más inteligente en la habitación.

-Síganme, oficiales- Vitaly suspiró derrotado. Se paró de su silla y se dirigió a la computadora, tomó una fotografía que mostraba a tres tigres siberianos idénticos y se las tendió a los policías- Tengo dos hermanos, Boris y Vitaly. Somos trillizos, idénticos desde el nacimiento…-se volteó a prender la computadora dándole la espalda a Judy y Nick.

-¿Estás sugiriendo que alguno de sus hermanos tomó su identidad?- cuestionó el zorro.

-¡No, para nada!...siempre, siempre hemos sido muy unidos, sobre todo desde que nuestros padres murieron…Lo que quiero decir es…miren- Vitaly sonaba abatido, hasta cierto punto ofendido. Abrió un documento en la computadora y salió un expediente- Mi hermano Boris fue afectado por los aulladores hace tres años.- Judy se paralizó al escuchar eso, ¿ahora los aulladores también estaban involucrados?- Soy inocente porque cuando mi hermano estaba en recuperación, yo lo acompañé durante todo el proceso, su esposa Tatiana y su hija Dasha estaban ahí-

-¿E Iván?- preguntó Nick.

-También estuvo con nosotros. Su esposa Anastasia y su hija Alexandra también. Durante una semana entera estuvimos en el hospital esperando a que Boris reaccionara-agrandó la fecha de ingreso de Boris al hospital de Zootopia después de recibir el antídoto y la fecha de cuando fue dado de alta- La conferencia se dio 3 días antes de que mi hermano se recuperara. Todos estábamos allí ese día.

-¿Y qué no vio que en los noticieros usted daba una conferencia sobre el reactor?- inquirió Judy sospechosa.

-Agente Hopps, obviamente no tiene idea de lo que es que alguien a quien ama se encuentre en ese estado. Esos días mi familia y yo no teníamos cabeza para otra cosa que no fuera tener a Boris de vuelta con nosotros- Vitaly sonaba irritado. Judy no pudo evitar recordar cuando Nick se hizo pasar por salvaje, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, por mucha actuación que haya sido, su amado zorro la puso nerviosa.- Estuvimos incomunicados, no veíamos la televisión ni escuchábamos la radio.

-Entonces si ninguno de sus hermanos ni usted fue, ¿entonces quién está en los videos pavoneándose del éxito del reactor?- preguntó Nick tratando de atar cabos.

-A eso iba- Vitaly cerró el expediente y abrió el video de la conferencia- Mamá era una genio, ella era la única que podía diferenciarnos cuando éramos cachorros, cuando Papá Nicky nos adoptó fue bastante conveniente que me cayera de un árbol- el tigre alzó el cuello y los policías pudieron ver una larga cicatriz vertical que recorría la punta de su cuello hasta llegar a la mejilla- Gracias a esta marca podían llamarme por mi nombre, Boris e Iván no tuvieron tanta suerte. Siempre que volteó a la izquierda se me nota, ahora, vean el video- Vitaly le dio clic a la pantalla y empezó a correr la grabación, no adelantó ni un solo minuto, pero cuando el tigre de la computadora miró a un reportero a la izquierda de él, Judy y Nick notaron que no tenía cicatriz alguna-

-No tiene la cicatriz…-exclamó Judy- Pero bien podría ser editado el video. Tenemos que llevárnoslo Dr. Para compararlo con otra grabación.

-Cómo deseé- respondió el tigre con sorna.

-¿Galia lo terminó después de esto?- dijo Nick con sarcasmo. Vitaly se tensó al momento y Judy sólo siguió descargando los archivos del tigre con fastidio ¿qué tan chismoso podría ser ese zorro?

-Sí. Cuando volví al laboratorio ella no estaba, apareció furiosa, me golpeó y me recriminó el haberla despreciado…yo…jamás hubiera…-Vitaly sonaba triste, sus ojos se cristalizaron y se acercó a un estante con lentitud y la cola baja.

-Usted la amaba de verdad, ¿cierto?- dedujo Nick por fin. Judy terminó de descargar todo en su USB y miró confundida a su novio.

-Sí- confesó el tigre con melancolía, rebuscando algo en los cajones.

-Galia nos dijo que usted la asesoró en su tesis y que sólo la incluyó en el proyecto del reactor para que ella hiciera todo el trabajo duro y luego usted se llevó la gloria- dijo Judy en tono despectivo.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡La incluí porque es inteligente, tiene potencial y es simplemente…magnífica!- el tigre volteó a verlos iracundo, respondió alterado pero al terminar lo hizo melancólico. Soltó su suspiro largo y se dio la vuelta quedando frente a frente con los oficiales mientras sostenía algo en la mano- Escuchen, sé quiénes son ustedes, son esa coneja y ese zorro locos que comenzaron una relación y por lo que veo ya hasta se van a casar- Vitaly señaló con la mirada el reluciente anillo de Judy- No le será fácil, si de por sí ya es complicado para animales de genética similar, ahora imagínense para un depredador y una presa. Yo amo a Galia, después de insultarme en el laboratorio corrí a buscarla y ella me devolvió la sortija que le di- el tigre les entregó una caja aterciopelada negra, dentro había un anillo con rubíes del tamaño de un brazalete, ambos la miraron desconcertados, eso no podía ser un anillo- Las gacelas usan los anillos en los cuernos…-explicó Vitaly fastidiado, la pareja asintió comprendiendo al fin- He estado tres años buscando pruebas de mi inocencia, sólo para recuperarla. Abandoné el laboratorio después de mi rompimiento con Galia-

-Y si usted no estuvo durante la inauguración ni durante tres años, ¿quién se hizo cargo del reactor?- preguntó Judy cerrando la caja con cuidado.

-Huge Mylat- respondió tranquilo el tigre.

-Justamente él es el siguiente en nuestra lista. Roarmanov, ya que es un potencial sospechoso del robo del reactor solar tiene terminantemente prohibido salir de Zootopia hasta que esté resuelto el caso- le indicó Nick a Vitaly tan relajado como siempre.

-Sí, por supuesto- el tigre le tendió la pata al zorro y se despidió de él. Bastante triste, Judy le devolvió el anillo, a pesar de que iban de salida pudieron escuchar como el científico comenzaba a llorar.

Se subieron a la patrulla, a Judy no le importó que fuera su turno para manejar, se subió atravesando la puerta la puerta más cercana (que resultó ser la del copiloto). Nick se extrañó de que su amada no corriera hasta el asiento del piloto siendo que amaba manejar y tenía un estricto sistema para saber quién la manejaba, la notó triste y con las orejas bajas.

-¿Qué tienes, Zanahorias?- preguntó al fin el zorro encendiendo la patrulla.

-Esos dos se amaban mucho, Nick…y míralos ahora: Galia no quiere saber nada de él y Vitaly sufre mucho…-Judy comenzó a sollozar, había reprimido las lágrimas cuando el tigre le mostró el anillo que antes había sido de la gacela, no pudo evitar imaginarse que era su propia sortija la que estaba en esa caja- Ellos son tan diferentes…-lo miró por primera vez en un buen rato con los ojos tristes y cristalinos, Nick se desconcertó bastante y trató de decir algo, pero prefirió callarse- Como tú y como yo…un depredador y una presa enamorados, ilusionados con cambiar al mundo y con mil probabilidades de que todo salga mal…no quiero que acabemos igual que ellos, Nick…no quiero, no podría soportarlo- Judy comenzó a llorar sin consuelo, se tapaba los ojos con sus manos y sollozaba. Nick la miró con las orejas abajo y mirada triste, giró un momento su cabeza y miró el volante. Él también había pensado lo mismo, esa era la segunda vez en el día, ¿qué tan buena idea era lo que estaban haciendo? En la antigüedad, los zorros perseguían a los conejos para comerlos, Nick sentía que seguiría a Judy hasta el fin del mundo con tal de estar a su lado, incapaz de lastimarla. La coneja era fuerte, la única vez que la había visto llorar fue después de su reconciliación hacia tres años. Finalmente, su corazón, ¿o su instinto?, le dictó la respuesta correcta.

-Es cierto, Judy, tenemos todas las de perder: de terminar odiándonos, con nuestras carreras arruinadas y con serios problemas de salud- Judy detestó el tono tan relajado de Nick al hablar ¿qué no se daba cuenta de la situación?- Eso, si fuéramos una pareja interespecie común- ahora sonaba más serio y seguro, incluso se atrevió a sonreír mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de Judy con sus dedos- Pero resulta que yo soy un zorro y tú una coneja, en tu evolución está ser una nerviosa de lo peor que siempre está preocupándose por mí por la única razón de que me ama y en mi propia evolución reside la característica de sólo tener una pareja por el resto de mi vida, ¿comprendes? Yo jamás voy a amar a nadie más que no seas tú, Judy Hopps, además de que somos demasiado inteligentes como para ser engañados como Galia y Vitaly. Así que, como dice tu anillo: este amor es "Para toda la vida". Así que resígnate coneja, tendrás que aguantarme hasta que te mueras- Nick besó con ternura a su novia, permitiéndose ser un poco más pasional metiendo su lengua en la boca de ella y abrazándola por la cintura. Judy respondió ansiosa al beso y una idea macabra le atravesó la mente.

Sin romper el beso, Judy se sentó a horcajadas de Nick y le acariciaba el pecho. Últimamente se sentía muy ansiosa, desesperada por estar con su novio todo el tiempo, ¿se estaba convirtiendo en una ninfómana?, la coneja maldijo mentalmente a su amado por hacerla adicta a él. El macho se sentía en la gloria, le estaban dando el mejor beso de su vida y a parte había disipado las dudas que atormentaban a su prometida, estaba tan contento que ni siquiera notó cuando Judy comenzó a desabrocharle la corbata y los botones de la camisa. Reaccionó muy tarde, la policía ya le estaba desabrochando el pantalón cuando se le ocurrió detenerla sosteniendo sus manos. Judy lo miró suplicante unos momentos, Nick la admiró: la boca abierta, los ojos cristalinos y las mejillas sonrojadas, cómo amaba ese zorro aquella imagen, pero la corrompió el hecho de que estuvieran en la patrulla.

-¿Aquí?- Nick miró a los lados, ya no era precisamente temprano y el barrio era solitario, no había nadie pasando por ahí.

-Ahora- afirmó Judy tomando con sus manos la cara de Nick y besándolo con pasión, abriéndose paso con la lengua entre los dientes del zorro se dejó manipular por sus deseos. Y él sucumbió con ella.

Nick le respondió el beso ansioso, Judy bajó sus manos hasta la entrepierna de su macho y acarició el miembro de su novio sobre la tela, a él lo recorrió un escalofrío de placer y en respuesta comenzó a acariciarle el rabo y el trasero a la coneja, era una sensación apenas perceptible, pero Judy estaba tan sensible que lo sintió al doble. Se separaron un poco y ella con agilidad se quitó el chaleco, la blusa y el brassier, Nick se relamió los dientes y comenzó a lamerlos, provocando uno que otro gemido por parte de la coneja, a él le encantaba ese sabor, en sus fantasías más bajas se imaginaba a sí mismo bebiendo la leche materna de Judy, pero en ese momento sólo sentía el sabor del pelaje limpio y perfumando de ella. Con mucho esfuerzo, Judy pudo bajarle un poco los bóxers a Nick y comenzó a masturbarlo con lentitud, lo cierto es que ella estaba ya bastante mojada y lo necesitaba dentro lo antes posible.

-Espera…-suspiró -date vuelta-

En esa posición, Judy habría tenido que desnudarse por completo para poder culminar el acto, pero si quedaba a espaldas de él sólo era necesario bajar un poco sus mallas y sus bragas para que Nick pudiera entrar en ella. Con rapidez, Judy se dio la vuelta, se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, apoyó sus manos contra el volante y para provocar un poco más a su novio, movió su esponjada cola de lado a lado. Nick no lo soportó más, sin cuidado alguno dejó expuesta a Judy ante él y la penetró con fuerza.

-¡Ah, Nick!- gimió Judy al sentirlo dentro, había sido tan repentino que la tomó por sorpresa. Pero no por eso le gustaba menos.

Nick entraba y salía de Judy en un vaivén frenético, no podían darse el lujo de hacer el amor con lentitud y paciencia cómo lo hacían en su casa, estaban en una patrulla frente a la casa de un sospechoso, ni siquiera podían gemir a gusto, ambos se mordían los labios tratando de hacer el mejor ruido posible.

A Nick le encantaba poder verle la cara a Judy al momento en que ambos se corrían, era un momento maravilloso que ambos disfrutaban al máximo, pero sin duda la posición que tenían en ese momento era su favorita, estando así podía acariciar cada parte de ella: su cuello, sus pechos, su estómago, todo de ella. Para compensar esa penetración tan brusca, Nick comenzó a estimular con la yema de sus dedos la intimidad de Judy mientras que con la otra apretaba con delicadeza sus senos.

-Oh, Nick…-gimió ella- Ya…no puedo…-

-Sólo…un poco…más- Nick sentía su propio clímax acercarse, más no el de ella. El zorro se corrió primero, completamente dentro de ella, pero no había sentido ese último y fuerte apretón que Judy le daba al terminar ella, así que, completamente fatigado, siguió moviéndose.

-N-Nick…ya…casi…-y finalmente, terminó ella.

Se quedaron así unos segundos tratando de recuperar el aire. El miembro de Nick empezó a empequeñecerse dentro de ella pero aún palpitaba y la sensación le gustaba a Judy. Nick hizo para atrás el asiento y ella se paró para vestirse.

-Espera, te ayudo- con delicadeza, Nick se subió las bragas y las mallas a su novia, acomodándolos perfectamente para que no le incomodara a caminar. Judy se volteó y con una tierna sonrisa y las orejas arriba le subió los bóxers a Nick.

- _Nos vemos en la noche_ \- canturreó en su mente la coneja al abrocharle el pantalón a su novio.

Ese era un momento muy íntimo que siempre compartían sin importar el lugar o la hora después de tener relaciones, podían ser las tres de la mañana, teniendo sólo dos para dormir e irse a trabajar, pero siempre, sin falta, se tomaban el tiempo de acicalarse mutuamente, ya fuera que tuvieran la oportunidad de ducharse juntos, Nick aseaba a Judy y viceversa, o que solamente pudieran ayudar al otro a vestirse, justo cómo en ese momento. Nick agradeció que a Judy no le gustaran esos brassieres con decorados bonitos pero broches difíciles de juntar, la coneja era de puros deportivos, sólo tuvo que alzar los brazos para tener cubiertos sus pechos en un momento, el zorro le puso la blusa y le abrochó el chaleco. Una vez que estuvo ella vestida, Judy procedió a abotonar con precaución todos y cada uno de los botones de la camisa de Nick, después tomó la corbata, se la amarró y se la acomodó, terminó su tarea besándole con dulzura el cuello.

-No sabes cuándo terminar, ¿cierto?- la retó el zorro en tono pícaro.

-Deja la ventana abierta, cariño- contestó Judy sarcástica mientras volvía a su asiento- Por cierto, ¿de dónde sacas que el anillo decía "Para toda la vida"? Creo que te estafaron, Nick, porque sólo tiene grabado "Sabes que te amo"- Judy se abrochó el cinturón.

-Oh, ¿no lo has descubierto?, me decepcionas, oficial Hopps- por algún motivo, Nick se aguantaba las ganas de reír.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Judy se ofendió.

-Mira- con cuidado, Nick le tomó la mano que llevaba el anillo, de su cinturón sacó una pequeña linterna e iluminó el diamante- Mira al techo- indicó con ternura, algo confundida Judy alzó la vista, sólo para encontrarse con un mensaje blanco y brillante escrito en cursivas que decía "Para toda la vida"- El mensaje completo es "Sabes que te amo para toda la vida" en alusión a que los zorros sólo escogemos una pareja para el resto de nuestros días y por ello puedes estar segura de que nunca en la vida voy a amar a nadie más que a ti, Zanahorias- la voz de Nick era tierna pero a la vez reflejaba su orgullo. Cuando apagó la lámpara y se acomodó en el volante, Judy siguió mirando unos instantes más el techo incapaz de olvidar tan hermoso mensaje.

-¡Gracias, Nick!, ¡Gracias, no tienes una idea de cuánto te amo!- de la emoción tan grande, Judy abrazó con fuerza a su novio, había una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y lágrimas de felicidad acumulándose en sus ojos, aunque la reacción lo tomó por sorpresa, no tardó mucho en corresponder el abrazo de Judy y alzarle con delicadeza la barbilla con una mano.

-Y tú no tienes idea de cuánto te amo yo a ti- confesó Nick casi susurrando con una voz romántica que enterneció a Judy y fue el detonante de su llanto. Se besaron con ternura, juntado únicamente los labios, una vez terminado el beso, Nick le abrochó de nueva cuenta el cinturón a su novia y encendió el motor- Bueno, ya nos divertimos bastante pero aún tenemos un increíble caso entre manos y sólo 30 horas para dejar pistas claras antes de irnos a casa de tus padres- el zorro volvió a adoptar su tono de voz socarrón y esa sonrisa relajada en su rostro.

-Sí, tienes razón- Judy se animó al instante, recobrando su postura emocionada y las orejas en alto- Sigue Huge Mylat, ¡en marcha!- exclamó alzando los brazos en tono de victoria. Nick no pudo evitar reírse, le encantaba ese lado infantil de Judy.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La residencia de Huge Mylat se acoplaba más a la imaginación de los agentes: una casona blanca ubicada en el centro de Zootopia con tubos transparentes y de colores sobresaliendo de la estructura que conectaban partes de la casa con otras. Tenía muchas ventanas circulares que daban una vista de la sala y los cuartos. Lo único extraño era que no estaba en Little Rodentia y que la puerta de entrada era lo suficientemente grande como para que entrara un elefante. Un poco desconcertado, Nick tocó el timbre al lado de la puerta y de inmediato comenzaron a sonar varias campanas, en pocos segundos les abrió la enorme puerta una rata blanca de ojos rojos que vestía una bata blanca y larga que casi le cubría las patas.

-¿Digan?- preguntó con una voz chillona y simpática.

-¿Dr. Huge Mylat?- preguntó Judy.

-Así es- respondió la rata acomodándose su bata.

-Somos los oficiales Hopps y Wilde del Departamento de Policía de Zootopia. Tenemos que hacerle algunas preguntas sobre el robo del reactor solar ubicado en el Laboratorio principal de Plaza Sahara- se presentó Judy firme pero sin ser grosera, éste era el primer sospechoso que no los atacaba en cuanto los veía.

-Sí, me enteré hoy por las noticias, ¡me puse furioso! ¡Tienen que detener a ese malandrín!- Huge comenzó a patalear contra el suelo y Nick tuvo que reprimir la risa que le causaba la escenita.

-Para eso necesitamos que nos responda algunas preguntas- respondió Judy.

-Sí, por supuesto. Pasen- Huge se hizo de lado y permitió que la pareja pasara.

La casa parecía aún más grande y lujosa desde dentro, había varios muebles finos y ruedas para correr conectadas a interruptores, Nick dedujo que la rata creaba su propia energía girando las ruedas mientras hacía ejercicio, el zorro se planteó instalar un sistema parecido en su propia casa. Huge siguió caminando a pasos apresurados hasta llegar a una puerta de metal que necesitaba de contraseña para abrirse, tecleó unos números y al abrirse se mostró ante los animales un cuarto azul y grande repleto de máquinas, tanto completas cómo incompletas, pizarras con ecuaciones y fórmulas complicadas y varios planos pegados en la pared.

-Este es mi laboratorio personal. Fue aquí mismo dónde Galia y yo diseñamos la nueva base para el reactor- Huge sonaba bastante orgulloso de su logro. Condujo a los oficiales hasta dos sillas de oficina y los invitó a sentarse, él hizo lo mismo con una silla miniatura sobre un escritorio grande frente a ellos.

-Dr. Mylat, el Dr. Elmer nos mostró una grabación en la que se veía un autómata o robot robándose con maestría el reactor- Judy reprodujo el video de seguridad y se lo mostró a la rata mientras seguía hablando- Él nos dijo que usted tenía unos planos para hacer un autómata.

\- Sí. El proyecto de los autómatas no es el primero de ese tipo que tengo- explicó Huge sereno mientras le quitaban de enfrente el celular.

-¿Cuál fue el primero?- inquirió Nick bastante curioso, Judy ya había sacado su pluma-zanahoria y comenzó a grabar.

-Hace cinco años hice los planos de unos robots y se lo presenté al alcalde Leonzález. El proyecto consistía en que las máquinas suplantaran a los animales en ciertas tareas como a los doctores, maestros e incluso, los policías- Judy y Nick miraron desconcertados al científico, ¿en verdad había tenido la idea de que viles masas de metal los relevaran?- Imagínense: Una operación peligrosa de 14 horas podría efectuarse en cinco con la programación apropiada y ningún delincuente nunca se escaparía de la ley por la rapidez del robot…-explicaba emocionado Huge.

-Bueno, a nosotros nunca se nos ha escapado nadie- replicó Judy con orgullo.

-No todos son los mejores polis de Zootopia, agente Hopps. En fin, a Leonzález no le gustó el proyecto y me lo negó, pero reconoció mi habilidad para las máquinas y me puso a trabajar en el reactor junto con Galia y Vitaly- el tono de voz de Mylat demostraba una notoria decepción, más no enojo.

-¿Y no le molestó eso?- preguntó Nick.

-Un poco, sí. Los robots son perfectos, agente Wilde. No comen, no se lastiman, no necesitan reposo. Pero en fin, supongo que sí les quitan muchas oportunidades de trabajo a los animales comunes. Así que hace unos meses modifiqué los diseños y en lugar de que sean automáticos, los volví manuales: autómatas. Los animales conservan sus empleos, pero manejando los autómatas son más eficientes- De pronto, la pequeña rata les pareció un ser bastante aterrador, una cosa era menospreciar a las presas y otra muy diferente hacerlo con toda la población.

-¿Y qué ha dicho el Alcalde Chatscar acerca de los autómatas?-cuestionó Judy tratando de esconder su nerviosismo.

-No le he presentado el proyecto. Ahora mismo está en una junta con los representantes de los sectores de Zootopia la aprobación de la reforma "Libertad Condicional". Conservo los planos por si los quieren ver- respondió Huge bastante animado.

-Eh, claro- contestó la coneja, Nick se había perdido por completo en sus pensamientos. Huge bajó de su silla y del escritorio deslizándose a través de una resbaladilla que había a un costado del mismo, atravesó otra puerta gigante de metal que se abría con contraseña y desapareció.

-¿Libertad Condicional? ¿A qué se refería?- preguntó Judy confundida volteando a ver a Nick, pero él no estaba en su asiento sino que se había levantado y exploraba curioso el laboratorio, Judy rezó porque no presionara ningún botón.

-Ni idea, seguro es algo relacionado con los criminales que han concluido su condena- respondió sin mucho interés el zorro, esos artefactos lo tenían fascinados y los muchos monitores lo tentaban a presionar todos los botones a ver qué pasaba.

-¡No se te ocurra tocar nada, Wilde!- le reprimía Judy alcanzándolo.

-Tranquila, Zanahorias, no voy a tocar nada- se defendió Nick en su típico tono sarcástico y sonriendo. Pero esa sonrisa socarrona se borró de su rostro cuando vio un aparato extraño sobre una base de metal que por alguna razón le heló la sangre. Era un aro grueso de plástico negro que en un costado tenía una especie de cajita son una luz apagada sólo un poco más grande que el aro en sí, Nick lo tomó con sus manos y…

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡No!- la desesperada voz de Huge Mylat les retumbó los oídos a los policías y de inmediato corrieron hacia la puerta por la que había desaparecido la rata.

-¡Dr. Mylat, abra la puerta!, ¡Dr, Huge!- gritaba Judy desesperada, Nick tecleaba números al azar en el monitor y ninguno cedía, cuando más histéricos estaban salió la rata con lágrimas en los ojos- Dr. Huge, ¿está bien?-

-¡No, claro que no! ¡Algún bastardo me robó mis planos!- sollozaba furioso Huge mientras caía de rodillas en el suelo, Judy y Nick lo miraron desconcertados-¡Mi sistema de seguridad es infalible, infalible, sólo yo sé las contraseñas!- se siguió quejando.

-Dr Huge, ¿alguien más ha visto los planos?- preguntó Nick aún con ese artefacto extraño en las manos.

-No- se limpió la nariz con la manga de su bata- Sólo yo, pero están tan detallados que cualquier imbécil con un destornillador podría armarlo-

-Y ya que no es del todo automático…-sugirió Judy.

-Cualquiera podría usarlo para robar el reactor- completó Nick.

-Exacto- se sorbió la nariz y le aceptó a Judy un pedazo de pañuelo desechable para limpiarse- Gracias. Pero ahora la situación se agravó, el reactor tiene energía suficiente para alimentar un ejército de autómatas capaces de reducir a cenizas Zootopia…tienen que encontrarlo, el reactor tiene un rastreador que puede ubicarlo en cualquier distrito de Zootopia, siempre está encendido.

-Descuide doctor, le juro que encontraremos ese reactor y sus planos, por el momento necesitamos que…-Judy fue interrumpida por Nick.

-Nos explique qué demonios es esto- vociferó el zorro molesto mientras alzaba el aro de plástico.

-Ese es el elemento clave de la reforma "Libertad Condicional", es un collar de electroshock que lanza una descarga eléctrica leve al detectar un incremento en el ritmo cardíaco de los depredadores, si el ritmo sigue en aumento la descarga se hará tan fuerte como para matar al animal- explicó con resignación la rata. Nick se paralizó, el collar cayó de su mano y su rostro reflejó horror, Judy por supuesto que lo notó.

-Nick…-la coneja corrió preocupada hasta su novio que daba la impresión de estar a punto de desmayarse.

-La propuesta surgió a raíz de los eventos con los aulladores. La fórmula para crear el suero está guardada bajo llave en la alcaldía, Chatscar la conserva para que en caso de un conflicto bélico, los depredadores sean infectados y puedan defender a Zootopia de naciones externas como Ursia o Rasia que día tras día generan nuevas y más avanzadas armas. Los collares mantendrían a raya a los soldados para evitar que atacaran a los habitanes de Zootopia, pero también es para protegerlos día a día, cómo han de saber ya, los gatos y los perros han sido relegados la posición de "presas" y muchos de los animales que solían cazar en la antigüedad como conejos, zorros, venados, etc han comenzado a atacarlos. Los collares mantienen a salvo a las presas de los depredadores, es una medida de seguridad que de ser aprobada tendrá que aplicarse a cualquier depredador de cualquier edad en Zootopia- explicaba Huge en tono solemne, Judy miraba horrorizada al científico, la sola idea de que Nick estuviera usando ese collar el resto de la vida era horripilante para ella, si tan sólo pudiera haber imaginado lo que su pareja sentía en ese momento

-¿De qué está hablando?...-la voz de Nick reflejaba horror- ¿¡De qué demonios está hablando!? ¿¡En serio cree que aceptaremos llevar puestas estas porquerías por el resto de nuestras vidas!?- lleno de ira, Nick pateó el collar hasta dónde estaba Huge Mylat, deteniéndose justo en frente de la rata- ¿¡Cualquier edad!? ¡Eso significa que los niños tendrían que usarlo también, niños!¡Y si de verdad se activaban gracias al ritmo cardíaco déjeme decirle que éste no aumenta sólo cuando nos enojamos, también cuando jugamos, corremos incluso cuando nos estamos reproduciendo!- Nick estaba tan alterado, tenía el pelo erizado, mostraba los dientes y había contraído las pupilas, Judy los abrazó con fuerza tratando de calmarlo- ¡Esos collares son una estrategia para deshacerse de todos los depredadores! ¡Esto es inaceptable, no vamos a condenarnos sólo porque tenemos de alcalde a un gato miedoso demasiado estúpido cómo para destruir esa jodida fórmula y adaptarse al mundo exterior!- dio un paso adelante, algo en él estaba eliminando su raciocinio, tenía ganas de lanzarse sobre ese maldito collar y destruirlo, de comerse los pedazos de plástico y los cables, pero el sentir el cuerpo de su amada coneja abrazándolo con fuerza y mirándolo con ojos suplicantes lo detuvo- Suerte que Nicolás Roarmanov es el representante de Tundratown y nunca aceptaría que le pusieran un collar así a sus hijas o a sus nietas. – sonaba calmado, con delicadeza le correspondió el abrazo a Judy y se dejó caer de rodillas, física y mentalmente agotado.

-Lo siento, agente Wilde, yo sólo cumplía con mi trabajo construyendo los collares a partir del diseño de Chatscar- respondió nervioso Huge secándose el sudor.

-¿Entonces Jeremy Chatscar diseñó los collares?- preguntó Judy molesta acariciándole la cabeza a Nick tratando de calmarlo.

-No puedo asegurarlo, la familia Chatscar tiene empresas, laboratorios, lo único que sé es que los planos de los collares provienen de Chatscar- Huge se dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar en la sala de planos. Nick seguía temblando en brazos de Judy, lo hacía por miedo, ira en indignación.

-Shh, calma, Nick, todo está bien, estoy contigo- le susurraba tiernamente Judy a su amado zorro.

-Judy…no puedo…no puedo levantarme…-Nick estaba completamente horrorizado, Judy temió que su novio le acabara de dar una crisis nerviosa en ese instante, con cuidado lo ayudó a pararse y se rodeó a sí misma los hombros con un brazo de él, de este modo le servía de soporte.

-Aquí están los planos de los collares de el alcalde Chatscar me dio. Pueden llevárselos- Huge apareció con unos planos tres veces más grandes que él cargándolos con ambas manos, se los entregó a Judy y respiró.

-Muy bien, gracias.- Judy volteó a ver a su compañero, Nick no estaba en condiciones de continuar con la investigación en ese momento- Dr. Mylat, antes de irnos contésteme, ¿conoce a alguien que tenga motivos para robar el reactor, Galia Shakir y Vitaly Roarmanov, tal vez?-

-¡Dios, no! Galia y Vitaly estaban muy apasionados con el proyecto. Es cierto que Vitaly actuó muy extraño el día de la inauguración del reactor y le quitó el crédito a Galia, pero fuera de eso no creo- Huge se había tomado como personal la pregunta.

-Justamente el que dio la conferencia no fue el Dr. Roarmanov, ni sus hermanos, ¿alguno de sus autómatas tiene una forma congruente?- terminó con el interrogatorio la coneja mientras sentía a su novio temblar.

-Ahora que lo dice, entre los planos de los autómatas robados están unos que recreaban la apariencia de diferentes animales, grandes o pequeños, presas o depredadores, sólo era necesario que alguien más pequeño que el diseño se metiera en el autómata y podía manejarlo a través de sensores de movimiento- explicó Huge tratando de recordar más detalles.

-Muy bien, eso es todo por hoy. Dr. Huge MYlat, ya que es un potencial sospechoso en el robo del reactor solar, tiene prohibido abandonar Zootopia hasta que termine la investigación- le ordenó Judy a la rata bastante apurada por irse.

-Sí, de acuerdo, ¿los acompaño a la puerta?-

-No, gracias- replicó Judy con educación, tomó los planos del collar con su mano libre y se encaminó a la salida con Nick sobre ella.

Judy salió del laboratorio y de la casa de Huge Mylat lo más pronto posible, arrojó los planos a la cajuela y ayudó a Nick a subir al asiento del copiloto, fuera no no su turno, no estaba en condiciones de conducir.

-Nick, ¿estás bien, amor?- preguntó Judy preocupada a su novio mientras le abrochaba el cinturón y le acariciaba la cara, la mirada del zorro estaba perdida en pensamientos que la pobre coneja no podía leer, las orejas abajo y los ojos viendo al suelo, ¿qué estaba pasando por la mente de ese zorro astuto?

-Lo sentí Judy…- suspiró al fin.

-¿Eh?- pero ella no comprendía lo que Nick decía, él tomó la mano de Judy que lo acariciaba y la apretó.

-Sentí ese collar en el cuello…lo sentí aferrándose a mi piel, invadiendo mi sistema nervioso…sentí las descargas- la voz le temblaba, él comenzó a hacerlo también- Tambi-también me imaginé a todos usándolos, a cachorros cayendo muertos al suelo sólo porque corrieron demasiado rápido, a doctores que se pusieron muy nerviosos durante una operación, a nuestros colegas por perseguir a un delincuente…me imaginé a mi mismo recibiendo una descarga tan fuerte mientras hacíamos el amor…tan fuerte que moría yo…y tu, tú estabas tan cerca que…no podía, alejarte y…- Nick abrazó con fuerza a Judy tomándola por sorpresa, pero más la impactó aún escuchar como su novio comenzaba a llorar- ¡Esas cosas son una trampa, Judy, una trampa disfrazada de orden y protección! Hay mil y un actividades que aceleran el ritmo cardíaco de todos los animales…los collares nos matarían hasta por sorprendernos…no quiero, que eso pase Judy…dejarte sola…¡No quiero, Judy!-

El zorro se derrumbó en brazos de su amada que no atinó a más que abrazarlo con mucha fuerza. El miedo de Nick era bastante lógico, toda su vida había vivido con el estigma de ser astuto y engañoso, sólo tenía tres años de haberle probado al mundo que los zorros no eran sólo unos estafadores, en realidad tenían mucho que ofrecer: eran protectores y divertidos, inteligentes y siempre sabían qué decir para levantarle el ánimo a alguien y sobretodo: su amor era fiel y verdadero, ningún otro animal en Zootopia amaba como ellos y aunque Judy lo sabía muy bien, Nick parecía haberlo olvidado en ese momento, lo único que tenía en la mente era ese miedo incontrolable a los collares pues tenía razón: por algo tan natural como correr, asustarse o fornicar esos malditos collares las darían una descarga eléctrica tan potente que llenaría las calles de la metrópoli de cadáveres todos los días.

-Nick, cálmate, mírame- trató de alejarlo un poco para verlo a los ojos, pero Nick se volvió a pegar a ella- Por favor, mírame- finalmente el zorro aflojó su agarre y la coneja pudo verlo a la cara, las lágrimas aún resbalaban por sus mejillas, el labio inferior le temblaba y tenía los ojos vidriosos, parecía un cachorro al que acabaran de ponerle una muy buena regañiza, se veía tan vulnerable y Judy odiaba verlo así- Te prometo que tú nunca vas a usar uno de esos malditos collares, los animales de Zootopia no son cobardes como Chatscar y los representantes de los distritos no van a aceptar la reforma, todo va a seguir cambiando, Nick, pero lo hará para mejor tal y cómo lo ha estado haciendo estos tres años, ¿entiendes? No te va a pasar nada, vamos a resolver este caso, nos vamos a casar y seremos muy felices- su voz era calmada y relajante, al menos lo suficiente como para que Nick dejara de llorar y mantuviera quietos sus labios, Judy le mostró su anillo y agregó- Para toda la vida ¿recuerdas?- Nick no pudo evitar sonreír y besar la mano de su prometida y después sus labios.

-Para toda la vida…sí- aunque fuera muy poco, Nick había recuperado su semblante relajado, eso alivió a Judy.

-Ahora, tomando en cuenta que Roarmanov está con Chatscar en esa reunión, no tiene caso ir a interrogarlos. Propongo que vayamos a la oficina a trabajar con lo que tenemos antes de que Bogo nos eche a patadas de la comisaría- Judy también recuperó su voz feliz y enérgica para cuando encendió la patrulla.

-Sí, tienes razón- respondió Nick limpiándose los ojos y la nariz con sus mangas- Judy- la coneja volteó a verlo- Gracias- su amada sonrió y se encaminaron a armar cabos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuando Judy y Nick llegaron a la comisaría él no pudo evitar sobarse el hocico al ver a los delincuentes predadores siendo arrestados por sus compañeros con bozales puestos, la combinación bozal-collar en su mente le erizó la piel. Al llegar a su oficina (la más grande de la comisaría después de la de Bogo) notaron que sobre sus escritorios ya estaban apilados los expedientes de todos y cada uno de los científicos que trabajaron en el reactor, Nick salió unos momentos del lugar mientras Judy comenzaba a leer los expedientes de Galia y de Vitaly y Nick el de Huge. Durante las siguientes horas analizaron los planos de los collares (para pesar de Nick) y leyeron los expedientes de los otros científicos. Al borde de la locura, el zorro salió de la oficina con la excusa de ir al baño, regresó a los pocos minutos con dos expedientes más, dos tazas de café en una charola y una gran pizarra blanca.

-¿En serio trajiste la pizarra?- preguntó Judy con cierto fastidio. Nick había comprado esa cosa un año atrás y le encantaba anotar cosas en ella cada vez que tenían un caso muy importante.

-Y café- respondió sarcástico, Judy lo fulminó con la mirada y los brazos cruzados- Oh, vamos, sabes muy bien que la pizarra nos ha ayudado a resolver todos nuestros casos. Además, nos da ese toque cool de los detectives de la televisión.

-Y nos quita profesionalidad- replicó tomando el vaso mediano de la charola.

-En fin, te traje un regalo- Nick arrojó al escritorio de ella los expedientes de Nicolás A. Roarmanov y de Jeremy B. Chatscar

-¿Para qué los trajiste?- preguntó incrédula la coneja mientras los hojeaba un poco.

-Son potenciales sospechosos, corazón, debemos estar atentos. En fin, comencemos- Nick destapó un marcador de agua rojo y comenzó a escribir- Primero, tenemos un reactor solar robado y cuatro…no, cinco sospechosos. El primero es Vitaly Roarmanov…-volteó a ver a Judy para que le dictara los datos más importantes de él según el expediente.

-35 años, un doctorado en Física en la Universidad de Zootopia, expareja de Galia Shakir- dijo Judy mirando al expediente.

-Segunda sospechosa: Galia Shakir- Nick anotó un "2" el nombre de la sospechosa y dos puntos aparte.

-27 años, doctorado en Física en la Universidad de Zootopia, gracias a ella existe el reactor.

-Tres, Huge Mylat-

-32 años, doctorado en ingeniería física en la Universidad de Zootopia, él creó lo planos para crear robots y el autómata que se robó el reactor, sus planos también fueron robados.

-Cuarto, Nicolás Roarmanov-

-54 años, dueño de varias empresas sobre todo joyeras, padre adoptivo de Vitaly Roarmanov-

-Y finalmente: Jeremy Chatscar-

-33 años, maestría en administración de empresas pero también tiene estudios de ingeniería física-

-Y es todo- Nick miró la pizarra unos momentos y luego a su novia- ¿Sabes qué tienen en común todos estos animales?-

-Que tienen mucho dinero- afirmó Judy, pero parecía más como si estuviera preguntando.

-Se pudren en dinero, sobre todo- Nick circuló el nombre de Nicolás- Papá Nicky.

-Pero, ¿qué motivos tendría Nicolás para robarse el reactor?- Judy bebió confundida de su café.

-Fácil, ¿recuerdas lo que dijo Elmer?, el reactor puede convertirse en una bomba, Roarmanov tiene dos opciones: O hace detonar el reactor inculpando a Chatscar causando de ese modo su ruina total o manda a algunos de sus cosacos a hacerse pasar por terroristas que planten la bomba en un evento público o en la alcaldía, cómo sea Jeremy va a estar ahí, y la hace estallar- dedujo Nick bebiendo de su café

-¿Tan pocos escrúpulos tiene?- inquirió Judy asustada por la teoría de Nick

-Mmm, tienes razón, lo más razonable es que desalojara la zona y entonces sí detonaría la bomba-

-Como sea mueren inocentes- Judy sonó severa y Nick la miró confundido- Ante una amenaza terrorista habría policías ahí para proteger al alcalde y a los civiles- respondió fastidiada.

-Cierto, pero, no la descartemos- Nick escribió palabras claves rodeadas por burbujas cerca del nombre de Nicolás.

-Pero para convertir el reactor en una bomba tendría que usar a Vitaly- dedujo Judy, volvió a beber- ¿Cuál sería la motivación de él para ayudar a Nicolás?-

-Venganza- Judy lo miró confundida.

-No matas a media ciudad sólo para vengar a una amiga- repuso ella en tono sarcástico.

-Eso me lleva al punto número dos: Ravela no era sólo una amiga de Nicolás- dijo Nick calmado.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-A que tienes razón, Zanahorias. No matas a media Zootopia para vengar a una amiga…pero a alguien a quien amas…-Judy comprendió todo de golpe, abrió los ojos de repente al entenderlo todo, aunque se le hacía extraño- Casi podría jurar que los trillizos son hijos de Nicolás, ¿por qué otro motivo les daría su apellido?

-¡Eso es muy enfermo, Nick!, Boris e Iván están casados con hijas de Nicolás- repuso Judy bastante alterada.

-Pues mira, sé de buena fuente que la esposa de Nicolás, Alejandra, era muy unida al médico de la familia hace años- Nick enfatizó en el "muy".

-Como sea, tenemos el motivo, un poco enfermo, de Nicolás, ¿y el de Vitaly?- insistió la coneja.

-Galia-

-¿Galia? ¿Cómo metemos a Galia en todo esto?-

-Mylat dijo que cualquier animal más pequeño que el diseño del autómata personalizado podía entrar en él y manejarlo a través de sensores de movimiento, ¿no? Y Chatscar es más pequeño que un tigre siberiano. Galia mencionó que los Roarmanov ya se habían vengado de los Chatscar antes, si la venganza fue tan terrible, seguro que Jeremy quería una revancha y lo mejor que encontró fue separar Vitaly del amor de su vida- Nick se acercó a la computadora que tenían prendida y abrió una ventana con el video de la conferencia, pero también abrió otras ventanas del mismo video sólo que con diferentes ángulos- Jeremy Chatscar fue el que mandó llamar a Galia para que ayudara a desarrollar una cura, ya era el alcalde en ese entonces y si te das cuentas, no aparece en ningún momento en ningún lugar durante la conferencia- Nick reprodujo los cuatro videos al mismo tiempo, tenía razón, Chatscar no estaba en ninguna toma.- Por lo que es factible que estuviera manipulando el autómata de Vitaly.

-Pero Chatscar no tenía conocimiento de que esos planos existían en ese entonces-sugirió Judy.

-Cierto, pero recuerda que bien pudo tomar los planos de los robots de Mylat y con sus conocimientos en ingeniería convertirlo en un autómata- escribió más palabras clave alrededor del nombre de Jeremyy y de Vitaly- De este modo, Nicolás manipula de Vitaly diciéndole que si le ayuda va a recuperar a Galia y él obtienen venganza por la muerte de su amante- exclamó Nick orgulloso.

-Buena historia, debería escribirla- replicó Judy socarrona, Nick se rió.

-En realidad, he estado pensando en publicar un libro de nuestra trayectoria- respondió él relajado.

-Yo leería ese libro. Pero estoy casi segura que esto no es un crimen pasional- aseguró Judy.

-En una investigación no se puede descartar nada- repuso Nick con su típica sonrisa.

-Como sea- Judy miró fastidiada a la pizarra- Si fue Galia estamos en problemas. Se ve que Gazelle la protege siempre y ambas son figuras públicas de mucho peso. Si Galia se robó el reactor y su hermana la está protegiendo tendremos que meterlas a la cárcel por terrorismo y complicidad-

-Buena teoría, tesoro- y volvió a anotar.

-Aún así, ¿dónde está el reactor?-

-Perdido- Judy lo miró molesta, no era hora para hacer bromas.-En serio, esa cosa tiene un rastreador que lo ubica en cualquier parte de Zootopia, lleva 24 horas encendido y no ha detectado nada, sinceramente me preocupa más quién lo tiene por que si no lo sabe controlar, la ciudad está perdida- Nick ya se estaba hartando también.

-Cualquier parte de Zootopia…cualquier…¡Nick, eso es!- Judy encontró una pista clave y estaba emocionada por ello- El rastreador puede ubicar la reactor en cualquier parte de Zootopia- miró al zorro feliz, pero él seguía confundido- Pero sólo en Zootopia- entonces Nick comprendió.

-Eso quiere decir que…-

-¡El reactor no está en Zootopia!- exclamó Judy emocionada. No era la ubicación exacta, pero era una buena pista.


	5. Capítulo 4: Pistas

**Nota:** Hola lectores, ¡Una disculpa enorme por tardar tanto en actualizar! Tuve unas semanas de locos, me estoy mudando y ya se imaginarán el desmadre que es, a parte es el último período de clases en la escuela y es el que más vale. En fin, como siempre mil gracias por sus favoritos y sus reviews, en serio, ustedes son mi impulso para seguir escribiendo. Las actualizaciones procuraré que sean entre sábado o domingo, pero ya no resistía las ganas de subir este capítulo.

 **Capítulo 4: Pistas**

Judy y Nick trabajaron toda la noche ubicando las propiedades fuera de Zootopia que los sospechosos podrían tener, trabajaron con tanto esmero y concentración que ni siquiera se percataron que cerca de la 1:00 am eran los únicos animales restantes en la comisaría, perdieron su oportunidad de hacer el amor en la oficina como tanto les gustaba. Pero valió la pena, para las 7:00 am ya tenía repleta la pizarra de mapas y casas en las que podrían tener escondido el reactor, fueron a sus respectivos vestidores, se ducharon, se cambiaron los uniformes con otros que tenían en los casilleros y fueron a desayunar algo a la cafetería.

-Acabo de darme cuenta de algo, Zanahorias- dijo Nick mordiendo su rosquilla de chocolate.

-¿De qué?- preguntó Judy echándole el tercer cubo de azúcar a su café.

-Que ayer tuvimos la comisaría para nosotros- Nick sonaba decepcionado, la coneja asintió y le dio un sorbo a su café- Y no hicimos nada de nada…-completó pícaro. Judy casi le escupió el líquido caliente en la cara a ese torpe zorro, miró a los lados y comprobó que nadie lo había escuchado.

-¿Es que no piensas en otra cosa que no sea en eso?- repuso ofendida.

-Claro que sí- miró su reloj y luego a Judy con semblante relajado- Pienso que la reforma de Chastcar ha sido rechazada porque no ha venido ningún agente de la comisaría a plantarnos a los depredadores esos collares y que debemos apresurarnos para entrevistar a Roarmanov y a nuestro alcalde porque nuestro descanso comienza en exactamente: 16 horas y 37 minutos-

-¿En serio crees que vamos a irnos de vacaciones con esta situación entre manos?- dijo Judy confundida, el caso era demasiado peligroso como para dejarlo inconcluso, no podían arriesgarse a que el reactor fuera convertido en bomba y la denotaran.

-Uno: Bogo nos quiere respirando aire puro por cinco días, por eso es que estamos dejando pistas muy claras para que nuestros colegas continúen con la investigación, aunque estén perdidos sin nosotros, dos: Revisé el calendario, no habrá ningún evento importante al que tenga que presentarse Chatscar ni esta semana ni la que viene y tres: tú me debes algo…-cuando dijo el punto número tres, la voz de Nick se volvió seductora y Judy no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Aún no- se defendió con orgullo para desilusión del zorro- Prende la videocámara de tu celular-

Justo en ese momento iba pasando Benjamín Garraza con varias cajas de donas y cereal dirigiéndose a una mesa espaciosa donde Bogo jugaba a las fuercitas con DelGato. Nick y Judy se acercaron con naturalidad, uno con el celular en la mano haciendo como que checaba Twitter o Facebook, mientras que Judy tenía la pluma-zanahoria en la mano.

-¡Hola, Garraza! ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?- saludó Judy animada, Nick tuvo que reprimir una risa que podía arruinar el video.

-¡Oh, Judy! Muy bien gracias, escuché que se quedaron toda la noche en la comisaría, se portaron bien ¿cierto?- preguntó Garraza pícaro, Judy no se dejó doblegar.

-Ah, sí- suspiró Judy con decepción- Pero tenemos muy buenas pistas y quería enseñarte una.

-¡Uy, a ver, a ver!- exclamaba Garraza emocionado, Bogo casi le rompe la muñeca a DelGato para ver esa pista también.

-Bueno, resulta que la investigación nos llevó hasta la científica Galia Shakir, pero cuando ella se negó a hablar…-comenzó Nick teniendo listo el teléfono.

-Su hermana lo hizo- y Judy dejó correr la grabación de Gazelle defendiendo a Galia. Todos en la mesa quedaron sorprendidos y Garraza no podía respirar siquiera, sus pupilas se dilataron, la mandíbula se le cayó hasta el suelo, estaba a punto de llorar de la emoción. Bogo tuvo que resistir el enorme impulso que sintió de hacer exactamente lo mismo, tenía una reputación que cuidar.

-¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Hablaste con Gazelle!¡Con Gazelle!- exclamaba Benjamín con voz ahogada-¡La tuviste en frente de ti, a centímetros!

-Sí, hasta tengo su número de teléfono- siguió presumiendo Judy, Nick enfocaba al pobre guepardo con el celular lo más disimuladamente posible.

-¡Eso es…eso es…aahhh!- Garraza había comenzado a hiperventilarse, se abanicaba la cara con una mano pero la emoción que sentía en su corazón hizo que finalmente se desmayara cayendo de espaldas de su asiento. Nick y Judy se preocuparon y se divirtieron al mismo tiempo, el zorro no dejó de grabar ni un solo segundo.

-Está bien, sólo necesita calmarse- aseguró Bogo después de revisar los signos vitales de Benjamín- Ustedes dos- Judy y Nick miraron petrificados a su jefe- Estoy seguro de que esa no es la única pista que han descubierto, ¿verdad?- el búfalo sabía que el evento reciente había sido intencional y no estaba precisamente de humor para bromas, en realidad nunca lo estaba, ya se había acostumbrado después de tres años a las estupideces de Nick que siempre pasaban desapercibidas, pero sabía muy bien que cada vez que Judy participaba quería decir que la broma sería demasiado pesada.

-N-no , señor- afirmó Nick tratando de destensarse- Ahora mismo íbamos a interrogar a otro sospechoso, ¿verdad, amor?

-Por supuesto- dijo Judy con ánimos cómo si nada acabara de pasar-Vamos, Nick- La coneja tomó a su atolondrado novio de la mano y lo condujo hacia la patrulla. Una vez dentro, finalmente soltó- ¿Lo tienes todo?- preguntó con entusiasmo viendo el celular de Nick con alegría.

-¿Bromeas? Podría subirlo a Youtube en este momento- aseguró Nick igual de sonriente y orgulloso.

-Ni se te ocurra, pobre Garraza- Nick le mostró el celular a Judy y pudo ver el video desde que llegaban con Benjamín hasta que éste sufría un colapso- Sólo mándamelo por favor-

-Claro, preciosa. Pero antes- Judy escuchaba como su amado zorro tecleaba algunas cosas en su celular- Listo- terminada su tarea, Nick le mostró a Judy su nueva obra maestra: el fondo de pantalla bloqueada de su celular era una captura del video con Garraza completamente emocionado y al desbloquear el aparato se veía de fondo al mismo cheetah sólo que en el suelo con los pies al aire.

-Eres un cruel- musitó Judy fingiendo indignación, pero la verdad era que le parecía divertido.

-Lo sé- dijo Nick orgulloso. Judy prendió la patrulla y comenzó a conducir rumbo a Tundratown.

-Dime, ¿qué otra cosa sabemos de Nicolás Roarmanov o Ravela Ubyranova?- cuestionó Judy deteniéndose en un alto.

-Bueno, los Roarmanovs solían ser la familia imperial de Ursia que gobernó durante siglos el país, hasta que estalló una revolución hace doscientos años y tuvieron que huir. No lo hubieran logrado de no ser por los Ubyranov- narraba Nick.

-Entonces los Ubyranov solían ser sus sirvientes- dedujo Judy acelerando.

-No, más bien aliados. Los Ubyranovs son una familia real, Judy, no de Ursia, sino de Vamstrana, una pequeña porción de tierra cercana a Rusia- siguió contando Nick con seriedad.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tenemos de sospechosos a un príncipe?- Judy estaba entrando en pánico, si de verdad Vitaly era el culpable podría suceder…

-Sí. La reina de Vamstrana de ese entonces era muy amiga del último Zar, ella los ayudó a escapar a él y a su familia. Nuestro sospechoso es descendiente directo de esa reina.-

-¿Y exactamente cómo se hereda el trono en Vamstrana?- inquirió Judy tensa, apretando las manos.

-Casándose. No importa la edad, el heredero sólo necesita contraer matrimonio para convertirse en rey o reina de Vamstrana- indicó Nick solemne. Judy había comprendido en ese momento lo que podía significar, pero el zorro parecía saberlo de antemano.

-Iván es el rey ahora…y su esposa es ¡La hija de Nicolás! ¡Nick!, si Vitaly o él se robaron el reactor tienen el respaldo de una nación entera…-empezó a decir la coneja alterándose cada vez más, no notó que estaba pisando de más el acelerador.

-Y no cualquier nación, Vamstrana es una potencia mundial en todos los sentidos: su sistema educativo es el mejor, no hay criminales, los gobernantes están perfectamente preparados, tienen empresas mineras, pesqueras, textiles, etc- añadió Nick serio cerrando los puños.

-Eso empeora todo, Nick…ya sea Nicolás que manipuló a Vitaly para robar y convertir el reactor en una bomba para vengarse de Chatscar o que él lo robara por cuenta propia, Zootopia podría entrar en un conflicto bélico internacional porque un país entero apoyó un atentado terrorista…- Judy estaba sudando, de tener razón, la situación era más precaria de lo que creía.

-Dándole un motivo a Chatscar para usar la fórmula de los aulladores y ponernos esos malditos collares por la eternidad- la coneja puso atención al tono de voz de su prometido: serio pero perdido, casi resignado. Ahora los Roarmanov y los Ubyranov eran parientes, tanto Nicolás como Vitaly tenían propiedades grandes y costosas en Ursia y Vamstrana, perfectas para esconder el reactor. Y si lo que habían hecho era para vengar la muerte de Ravela, Iván por supuesto que estaría dispuesto a ayudar pues durante la investigación de la noche, gracias a Wikipedia, la pareja descubrió que el actual rey de Vamstrana era el hijo más cercano a la reina.

-Eso no va a suceder, Nick, los vamos a detener antes de que te hagan algo así…no lo voy a permitir, ¡simplemente no!- la voz de Judy era determinada y firme a la vez que reflejaba su enorme enojo, ella no iba a permitir que le pusieran un collar de esos a su amado zorro, no había estado tres años luchando por el derecho de los animales de Zootopia a tener una vida digna y tranquila libre de crimen y violencia para que un par de tigres con deseos de venganza echaran todo eso a perder. Estaba tan ansiosa por escuchar el testimonio de Nicolás Roarmanov que aceleró de más la patrulla.

-¿Sabes, Zanahorias? Morir en un accidente automovilístico por exceso de velocidad me parece menos atractivo que ser electrocutado hasta la muerte- dijo sarcástico Nick al sentir el cambio de velocidad del vehículo. Judy se dio cuenta de que iba a 200 km/h y poco a poco comenzó a descender la velocidad, se disculpó con el zorro y entraron en Tundratown.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La residencia Roarmanov conservaba mucho el característico estilo de la arquitectura ursa con sus cúpulas puntiagudas y bicolores, ventanales y decorados barrocos. Judy y Nick bajaron de la patrulla y casi no sintieron la fría nieve mojándoles las patas, estaban muy ansiosos. Algunos consideraban a Nicolás Roarmanov un estúpido por no tener su residencia tapizada de guardias de seguridad, pero la verdad es que a pesar de ser el segundo más rico de Tundratown, el tipo era sencillo. La pareja sólo tuvo que caminar hasta la entrada de la mansión y tocar el timbre, no esperaron mucho antes de que un oso polar les abriera la puerta.

-¿Qué desean?- preguntó con voz serio y grave.

-Oficiales Hopps y Wilde del Departamento de Policía de Zootopia. Necesitamos hablar con Nicolás Roarmanov, su hijo Vitaly está involucrado en el robo del reactor solar de anoche- los presentó Nick menos sarcástico de lo que Judy hubiera querido.

-Pasen, por favor- los invitó el oso abriéndoles la puerta para que pasaran. Comenzó a caminar hasta el fondo de un pasillo largo y se detuvo frente a una puerta de caoba- Lord Roarmanov está adentro, pueden pasar- y abrió.

El cuarto resultó ser la oficina de Nicolás, era bastante serena, con dos libreros repletos a los costados, una alfombra roja que cubría todo el suelo, un ventanal en frente que marcaba el final de la habitación con cortinas transparentes, de cara a la puerta estaba el escritorio tallado del tigre con una computadora, un globo terráqueo, un tintero y varios papeles sobre él, en frente dos sillones de madera con cojines color vino y detrás uno más grande en el que estaba sentado el mismísimo Nicolás. Era un tigre siberiano de raza pura, más grande que los bailarines de Gazelle, blanco con negro, sus ojos azules, el pelo de su barbilla se acomodaba de tal modo que le hacía ver una barba mediana, vestía un traje negro con corbata negra.

-Buenos días, oficiales. Mi nombre es Nicolás Roarmanov- se presentó solemne el tigre con voz grave.

-Buenos días, Lord Roarmanov- saludó Nick.

-¿Lord?- Nicolás se escuchaba confundido, como si no entendiera porque lo llamaban así.

-Sí, ahora usted es de nueva cuenta un miembro de la realeza, por lo menos de Vamstrana- argumentó el zorro en su típico tono sarcástico, pero el tigre suspiró derrotado.

-La que se ganó los títulos es mi hija al casarse con Iván, nadie más, es sólo que todos mis guardias insisten en llamarnos así- Nicolás sonaba fastidiado, de repente se percató que sus invitados seguían parados frente a él- Oh, discúlpenme, por favor tomen asiento- y les señaló los dos sillones. Nick ayudó a Judy a subir al de la derecha y él subió al de la izquierda.

-Señor Nicolás, tenemos que hacerle unas preguntas sobre el reactor que fue robado hace poco- explicó Judy sacando su pluma favorita y una libreta. Nicolás asintió- ¿Alguna vez platicó con el Dr. Vitaly sobre el proyecto?-

-Sí. Solía hablar de lo feliz que estaba de que su novia estuviera trabajando con él y de lo pronto que estaría en funcionamiento, le emocionaba la idea de una Zootopia más limpia- respondió. Aunque no se notara, Nick estaba al pendiente de todos y cada uno de los gestos de su sospechoso más rico, las manos entrelazadas, los veía a los ojos, postura firma, o el tipo sabía disimular sus nervios o de verdad no tenía nada que ocultar.

-¿En algún momento le comentó que el reactor podía convertirse en una bomba?- soltó Nick, Judy se paralizó, no tenía pensando preguntarle eso…al menos no en ese momento.

-Por supuesto que no. Me comentó que si se desestabilizaba las consecuencias serían catastróficas, pero nada más- respondió ofendido Nicolás.

-Y dígame, ¿Qué sucedió con "Libertad Condicional"?- volvió a preguntar Nick, sólo que completamente serio, Judy se tensó.

-¡Eso no es relevante!- le susurró molesta a su compañero.

-Créeme que sí Zanahorias- se defendió Nick sonriendo por un leve instante- ¿Y bien?- después de cruzó de manos y miró fijo a Nicolás, el tigre se puso tenso, ambos policías lo notaron. Soltó un suspiro largo y se frotó la frente con el dorso de la mano derecha.

-El alcalde Chatscar nos convocó ayer a todos los representantes de los distritos de Zootopia para que aprobáramos la reforma "Libertad Condicional" que consiste, básicamente, en que todos los depredadores usen un collar de electroshock para mantener al margen sus instintos salvajes- Nicolás hablaba sereno, pero Judy puso percibir como Nick cerraba el puño con fuerza, tanta que se su mano comenzó a temblar, la coneja maldijo la distancia entre ambos pues si no hubiera tal ya habría tomado la pata de su amado y la habría envuelto con la suya- También mencionó a los aulladores, que la fórmula para volver salvajes a los depredadores se conservaba bajo llave para ser utilizada en caso de un conflicto bélico, los collares mantendrían a salvo a la población de Zootopia. Para sorpresa de Chatscar, todos nos negamos, hasta los que eran presas consideraron denigrante esa propuesta y la reforma fue negada. Así que relájese agente Wilde, no va a pasar nada.

-Eh, je je., sí- respondió Nick con nerviosismo tratando de parecer tranquilo, Judy soltó un suspiro de alivio, su adorado zorro estaba a salvo- Con que conflicto bélico, ¿eh?- susurró inquisitivo, sólo la coneja pudo escucharlo- Seré directo, señor Roarmanov, ¿Ravela Ubyranov era su amante?- Judy soltó la pluma ante la impresión, no supo distinguir si la pregunta era parte de la investigación o sólo para saciar el morbo de Nick, pero la reacción del tigre fue en serio inesperada, el zorro predecía que Nicolás se pusiera tenso, nervioso, como cuando destapas la mentira de alguien, en cambio lo que vio fue a un animal de dos metros completamente furioso levantarse de su asiento y golpear con ambas manos la superficie del escritorio lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer volar por unos momentos todas las cosas que había encima.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Ravela era como mi hermana! ¿¡Y a ustedes que carajos les importa de todos modos!?- se defendió Nicolás.

-Importa, señor Roarmanov- contraatacó Nick severo- Usted ahora tiene el respaldo de toda una nación, Nicolás. Si yo fuera alguien con sus influencias, su dinero y su sed de venganza contra los Chatscar que mataron a mi mejor amiga, usaría el reactor solar en el que trabaja mi hijo, le prometería todo lo que desea con tal de convertir el aparato en una bomba y la haría detonar en la alcaldía o en algún evento político justo en la cara del alcalde- expuso su teoría Nick parándose sobre su asiento y acercando la cara hacia la de Roarmanov, Judy se sintió indefensa en ese instante, temió que en cualquier momento ambos depredadores comenzaran a tratar de devorarse mutuamente- Pero como bien dijo mi compañera: No matas a media Zootopia por una amiga, pero por una amante las cosas cambian- Nick volvió a su asiento completamente relajado, Judy no había dejado de grabar la discusión en ningún momento, si Nicolás confesaba en ese momento es caso estaba cerrado, sólo habría que ir por el reactor- ¿Estoy en lo correcto, señor Roarmanov?- el cínico zorro se atrevió a sonreír después de haber atacado a un tigre siberiano.

-Ah…no lo entienden…-Nicolás suspiró abatido, volvió a sentarse lentamente en su sillón, la pareja creyó haberlo atrapado- Conocí a Ravela cuando era cachorro, mi padre me envió a estudiar a Vamstrana por su excelente sistema educativo, ahí me hice amigo de Vladimyr el príncipe y de Ravela Poeranov, la hija de un pobre escritor que apenas se estaba dando a conocer pero con un intelecto tan grande que pudo obtener sin problemas una beca completa en la mejor escuela del país. Nos hicimos grandes amigos. Rave ( _se pronuncia "reiv"_ ) era tan inteligente, tan segura de sí misma, tan fuerte, tan hermosa que era inevitable amarla…-contaba el tigre notoriamente triste tomando una foto enmarcada en la que ni Judy ni Nick habían remarcado, en ella se veía a los tres tigres considerablemente jóvenes payaseando entre ellos.

-Entonces sí estuvo enamorado de ella- dedujo Judy sin dejar de ver al sospechoso

-Ravela tenía una maldición: Todo macho que la conocía se enamoraba de ella, excepto los zorros y eso por su instinto- Nick le guiñó coqueto el ojo a Judy al escuchar lo que dijo Nicolás.

-¿Ves?- le susurró coqueto, ella sólo giró los ojos y se rió.

-Es en serio, tengo un primo en Ingarratera con esposa e hijos que a la fecha vive enamorado de ella. Pero Ravela escogió a Vlad, lo hizo desde pequeños. Yo me la arranqué del corazón, oficiales; poco después llegó Alejandra a mi vida y no tuve ojos para ninguna otra hembra después de conocerla- argumentó tranquilo el tigre regresando la primera foto a su lugar y volteando otra hacia los policías en la que se veía al matrimonio Roarmanov en el día de su boda- Con lo de la venganza…me la cobré hace mucho- confesó entre satisfecho y avergonzado.

-¿Cómo fue eso?- inquirió Nick mirándolo sospechoso.

-Yo…destruí al heredero de los Chatscar- confesó Nicolás frotándose las sienes, la respuesta les erizó los pelos y las orejas a la pareja- ¡No me miren así! ¡Era lo que tenía que hacer! Ese bastardo de Vincent Chatscar quería muerta a toda la familia. Si ya fueron a ver a Vitaly seguro notaron la herida que tiene en el cuello- el tigre comenzó a sonar abatido, casi atormentado, la situación era cada vez más confusa para Nick y Judy- Ellos eran tan pequeños…fue fácil hacerles creer que no estaban en el avión…que Vitaly se lastimó con un árbol- el enorme e imponente tigre se soltó a llorar, Judy bajó de su asiento y saltó hacia el escritorio, con mucho cuidado posó su manita sobre las de Nicolás que le cubrían la cara, si Nick no hubiera estado tan conmovido ya habría separado a su prometida de ese animal enorme. La bestia se destapó la cara al sentir ese gentil contacto- Gracias, oficial Hopps- trató de sonreír, la conejita imitó el gesto y dejó que las grandes manos del animal cubrieran la suya, Nick estaba perdiendo la paciencia- Los Chatscar nos hicieron mucho daño, dejaron una nación sin reyes, tres cachorros de tres años sin padres, a mí sin una hermana…simplemente no podía dejarlo pasar- terminó su relato soltando con delicadeza a la policía que volvió a su asiento, muy disimuladamente Nick frotó la mano que Nicolás había sostenido en un intento por eliminar el olor que había impregnado en su hembra.

-Pero díganos, ¿qué tan peligrosa era Ravela Ubyranova como para que trataran de asesinar a toda su familia?- preguntó Nick soltando la mano de su novia, ella por su parte se sintió aliviada de escucharlo tan relajado como siempre.

-Como les había dicho; Ravela era una genio, cualquier cosa que le enseñaban ella la dominaba en poco tiempo, incluso superaba a sus maestros demasiado rápido. Artes, matemáticas, letras, no había nada que Ravela no supiera hacer. Cuando mi padre murió y me dejó al mando de todos los negocios que él y i abuelo habían hecho casi nos vamos a la bancarrota poco después de que subí a la mesa directiva. Rave se dio cuenta de esto, je, fue bastante gracioso. El día que se convirtió en mi consejera de más confianza primero me dio una bofetada, después me llamó "idiota incompetente" y después yo ya no podía hacer nada sin ella. Ravela descubrió que varios parientes míos desviaban los ingresos hacia cuentas propias y los detuvo, hizo un exhaustivo recorte de personal e incluso impartió ella misma cursos de capacitación para los nuevos trabajadores- explicaba contento pero nostálgico el líder de la familia Roarmanov.

-¿Y Vamstrana? ¿Cuándo se hacía cargo de su país?- inquirió Judy curiosa por el estado del país.

-Mi amiga tenía un hermano llamado Ravel, él se había casado con la hermana de Vlad. Cuando la pareja real venía a Tundratown, sus hermanos se encargaban de mantener el orden en Vamstrana, les sorprenda o no, funcionaba bastante bien. Volviendo a Ravela, aunque las principales medidas establecieron las bases de todo lo que los Roarmanov tenemos ahora, la verdad es que lo que esa tigresa tenía planeado era mucho más grande…destruyó por completo la imagen de los Chatscar con un artículo escrito por ella misma que circuló durante semanas en todos los distritos de Zootopia-

-¿Y cómo hizo eso?- preguntó Nick comenzando a admirar a esa hembra tan astuta como un zorro.

-Los Chatscar vendían la imagen de una familia unida y sana, pero no era cierto. Después de investigarlos durante meses, Ravela presentó pruebas de todos los problemas que tenía esta familia: La drogadicción del hijo mayor, el alcoholicismo de la esposa y lo más aparatoso: la infidelidad de Vincent Chastcar- Nicolás enfatizó demasiado en el último punto mirando fijamente a Judy, ni el volpino ni la coneja comprendieron porque era tan importante.

-Sin duda todos tenían sus problemas, aunque ¡vamos!, las infidelidades suceden todo el tiempo…-Nick trataba de sonar sarcástico para liberar tensión, pero su comentario sólo alteró a Judy quien lo miró triste-…excepto entre los zorros, nosotros somos sólo de una..- le tomó la mano a su novia y le guiñó un ojo, eso la tranquilizó un poco.

-Por supuesto, pero lo que hizo tan escandalosa la acción de Vincent es el hecho de que su amante era la nana de sus hijos…y una coneja- la situación acababa de dar un giro drástico e interesante- Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, el sucio secretito mejor guardado de los Chastcar salió a la luz y prácticamente los destruyó: varios de sus negocios cayeron, no los invitaban a eventos sociales, tuvieron que soportar huelgas por parte de sus trabajadores. Con la caída de nuestros rivales más fuertes, nuestros ingresos crecieron hasta el cielo-

-Pero los Chatscar querían venganza por la humillación-sugirió Judy.

-Y debía ser algo que atacara directamente a los Roarmanov y los hiciera caer- completó Nick.

-Así es. Con el dinero que les quedaba orquestaron un ataque contra Ravela y su familia. Todos iban en el avión ese día: los niños, Vladimyr y Rave, iban de regreso a Vamstrana para ya nunca regresar…-contaba con nostalgia el tigre.

-¿Hubo problemas entre ustedes?- preguntó Judy.

-Para nada. En los tres años que pasó Ravela levantando mis negocios también estuvo capacitándome para hacerme cargo de todo, pues mi amiga tenía razón en algo: ella no podía estar toda la vida resolviendo mis problemas- Nicolás miró enternecido la foto de él con sus amigos- Esa era su frase de toda la vida…Vlad y Rave volvían esa noche a Vamstrana a retomar sus papeles como reyes-

-¿Y no cree que pudo haber sido Ravel quien mandar matar a la familia real para preservar el trono?- inquirió Nick.

-¡Por Dios, no! Ravel adoraba a su hermana, ni siquiera le gustaba quedarse al mando de Vamstrana cuando ella venía aquí, pero lo hacía como un favor a ella- respondió Nicolás muy firme.

-¿Y cómo descubrieron que los Chatscar habían asesinado a los Ubyranov?-preguntó Judy.

-Cuando me enteré de lo sucedido quedé en shock, sólo Alejandra recuerda cuanto lloré esa noche. Horas después estábamos en el hospital central de Zootopia para verificar que los niños estuvieran bien e identificar los cuerpos. Ver ahí a mi amiga fue…demasiado para mi…-Nicolás se puso tenso, unas diminutas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas-No lo soporté, mandé investigar el avión, todos murieron, excepto una de las azafatas, pero la desgraciada estaba en coma y no tenía esperanzas de despertar, pero lo hizo ¡lo hizo!, agradecí a Dios tal milagro e importándome un carajo su estado la interrogué, rogando porque recordara todo y bendito sea el Cielo era así. Ella confesó todo: Chatscar los había contratado para estrellar el avión, el dinero había ido a dar a sus familias que vivían en condiciones precarias en Oriente, pero ninguno debía sobrevivir…-suspiró el tigre molesto- aunque he de admitir que si esa desgraciada hubiera muerto mis amigos nunca hubieran sido vengados-

-¿Cómo fue que destruyó al heredero Chastcar?- inquirió el zorro.

-Mandé a mis cosacos, mis guardias personales a "asaltarlo con terrible consecuencias"- el tono orgulloso de Nicolás paralizó a Judy, Nick no estaba nervioso, después de veinte años estafando y trabajando con toda la escoria de Zootopia ya se sabía todas y cada una de las acciones que los ricos podían tomar para preservar el poder- Como verán, he cobrado mi venganza, aún después de lo que le hicieron a Ravela, los Chatscar nunca han podido recuperarse del gran golpe que ella des dio y aunque un hijo de ellos es el actual alcalde, no han terminado de limpiar su reputación-

Judy y Nick miraron unos momentos al tigre frente a ellos, ese sujeto no tenía motivos para atacar a Chatscar, ya bastante había sido matarles un hijo, pero después de eso, ¿qué había pasado?

-Y después de matar al heredero, ¿qué sucedió con la familia?- preguntó Nick

-Laura Chatscar, la esposa de Vincent, se suicidó. Vincent crió a su hijo menor pero tampoco vivió mucho, el cáncer acabó con él- respondió sereno.

La pareja observó a Nicolás un poco más. Un padre de familia rico, amable y de una reputación intachable que ya había asesinado a alguien por venganza no tenía muchos motivos para seguir atacando a sus ahora débiles rivales que trataban de salir del hoyo en el que una amiga los había metido. Vitaly quería recuperar a Galia, la muerte de su madre no figuraba en su consciencia, ni siquiera recordaba correctamente como se había hecho la cicatriz y Nicolás se pudría en dinero, tenía joyerías, restaurantes, todo tipo de negocios millonarios y además su hija favorita estaba casada con el rey de Vamstrana, era gentil y prudente pues no había aceptado la "Libertad Condicional" y tampoco era estúpido, sabía muy bien todo lo que perdía atacando a los Chatscar, quienes aparte de tener que lidiar con su imagen de familia disfuncional también tenían que sacarse de encima la cara de asesinos después de lo que le hicieron a Ravela.

-Muchas gracias, señor Roarmanov, pero ya que es un potencial sospechoso en el robo del reactor tiene prohibido salir de Zootopia hasta que la investigación termine- indicó Nick levantándose para despedir al tigre y salir, no sin antes ayudar a su novia a descender.

-Por supuesto- Nicolás se agachó a darle la mano a cada uno de los policías.

-Y por cierto…-añadió Judy sonrojada- Gracias…gracias por no aceptar la "Libertad Condicional"- volteó a ver enternecida al zorro que estaba por completo conmovido- No soportaría ver a mi amado Nick con una cosa de esas todos los días-

-Zootopia es la ciudad del avance, collares así sólo nos harían retroceder a cuando las presas nos temían- aseguró Nicolás con serenidad-Por cierto, muchas felicidades por su compromiso-

-Gracias- agradeció Nick de corazón.

Una vez terminaron de despedirse, salieron de la oficina y el guardia de la primera vez les abrió la puerta de entrada para salir. No acababan de subirse en la patrulla cuando Nick reclamó feroz los labios de su novia.

-¡Nick! ¿Qué te pasa…?- Judy logró separarse por un momento bastante impresionada por el acto, pero el zorro fuer más rápido y volvió a abrazarla y besarla, sus labios eran tan suaves, su lengua tan deliciosa, ella no pudo resistir más.

-No podía soportarlo más…no te he besado en horas, no hemos hecho el amor…estoy desesperado- Nick jadeaba, estaba excitado.

-Pues tendrás que soportar un poco más. Hoy nos vamos con mis padres ¿recuerdas? Si terminamos rápido llegaremos en la noche y entonces soy toda tuya- respondió coqueta y acomodándose el chaleco, pues su descarado novio ya había comenzado a quitárselo.

-Oh, vas a matarme, Zanahorias- exclamó Nick en tono de desgracia.

-Torpe zorro- se rió.

La verdad es que Judy también se moría de ganas por arrancarle la camisa, los pantalones y hacerlo suyo en ese momento, la última vez que lo hicieron en la patrulla había sido una de sus mejores experiencias sexuales con él, una fantasía cumplida de la larga lista que ambos tenían. Pero aún les quedaba un sospechoso que entrevistar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Después de casi una hora llegaron a la alcaldía de Zootopia, entraron por la puerta principal y los recibió una recepcionista oveja, Judy no pudo evitar recordar a Bellwether y algo se le retorció en el estómago.

-Buenas tardes, oficiales Wilde y Hopps, necesitamos hablar con el alcalde Chatscar sobre el robo del reactor- se presentó Nick tan relajado como siempre.

-¡Oh, claro, acompáñenme!- indicó la oveja en tono emocionado, casi como si esperara la llegada de los policías.

Los dirigió hasta un par de puertas de madera enormes que al abrirse revelaron la oficina de todos los alcaldes de Zootopia, era una habitación enorme con libreros, dos ventanales, alfombras y sillones acomodados. Jeremy Chatscar estaba sentado detrás del enorme escritorio hecho para animales grandes, el pequeño gato vestía un traje formal azul con corbata roja, por su raza tenía unos bellos ojos azules claro, la cara, las orejas y las patas cubiertas de un pelaje café obscuro y todo lo demás era beige. Judy y Nick entraron con paso firme en la oficina y se presentaron con el alcalde.

-Buenas tardes, oficiales, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?- el tono del gato era amable y simpático, Nick lo consideró un hipócrita por ello ¿en serio ese era el animal que había buscado plantarles unos collares de electroshock? Viendo a sus pupilas dilatadas el zorro sólo pudo considerarlo patético.

-Alcalde Chatscar, suponemos que ya está al tanto del robo del reactor hace dos noches- dijo Judy con la pluma en la mano y la libreta en la otra, Jeremy se le quedó viendo embobado, le recorrió el cuerpo con la mirada y sonrió, Nick se contuvo al ver la reacción del alcalde hacia su novia, se juró a sí mismo que si ese maldito gato sacaba la lengua se la iba a arrancar.

-Así es, un terrible suceso- exclamó recargándose en su sillón y entrelazando las manos.-Supongo que ya comenzaron a interrogar sospechosos ¿cierto?-

-Exacto- aseguró Nick rodeando con su brazo a Judy- Y resulta, alcalde, que usted es uno de esos sospechosos- dijo con sorna.

-¿Yo?- Chatscar estaba atónito- ¿Por qué?-

-Entevistamos a Vitaly Roarmanov, a su padre Nicolás, a Galia Shakir y a Huge Mylat. Todos están conectados con usted de algún modo: Galia fue llamada por usted para desarrollar una cura contra Savage, jamás se le vio durante la inauguración del reactor orquestada por Vitaly, le ordenó a Huge construir los collares de electroshock y Nicolás rechazó la reforma "Libertad Condicional", sin mencionar que los Chatscar y los Roarmanov han tenido conflictos fuertes en el pasado- Judy trató de ser discreta con respecto a esos "conflictos fuertes"

-Como el asesinato de Ravela Ubyranova, por ejemplo- pero Nick no tenía las mismas intenciones de su novia- Matar al animal más importante para los negocios de los Roarmanov fue una buena tirada, pero creo que Vincent Chatscar no se puso a pensar en las consecuencias- dijo el zorro en su tono más socarrón, Judy contuvo las ganas de darle un golpe en las costillas.

-Tiene razón, no pensó en ello, pero vaya que las hubo- Jeremy presionó un botón en sus escritorio y su asiento comenzó a descender poco a poco, al rodear el mueble y quedar frente a los oficiales reveló que estaba en silla de ruedas con una manta blanca cubriéndole las piernas- Esta es la venganza de Nicolás Roarmanov contra los Chatscar.

Nick y Judy estaban atónitos, ¿No se supone que le heredero de los Chatscar estaba muerto? Para ser sinceros ellos nunca había visto al alcalde de la cintura para arriba, no veían mucho las noticias y el gato no los felicitaba personalmente por sus logros, de eso se encargaba Bogo. Ahora estaban ahí, completamente confundidos frente a un gato paralítico.

-P-pero…Roarmanov dijo que sus cosacos habían destruido al heredero de los Chatscar- exclamó Nick atónito mirando de arriba abajo al gato.

-Je, claro que me destruyó, oficial Wilde. Yo hubiera sido un gran deportista de no ser por lo que hicieron esos malditos osos- dijo el gato conteniendo la ira.

-¿Es usted el heredero de los Chatscar?- preguntó Judy tratando de salir de su confusión.

-Sí. Después de que mi padre se enterara de que su hijo mayor, Michael, era un drogadicto sin remedio, me dejó a mí como su sucesor. Michael es diez años mayor que yo, recuerdo que tenía catorce cuando ocurrió lo de Ravela, papá estaba furioso por lo que les hizo, todos sus negocios se vinieron abajo, mamá no dejaba de tomar y nunca le veíamos la cara a mi hermano, fue cuando mi padre decidió eliminar a la tigresa- confesó Chatscar con cierta tristeza.

-¿Sabía lo que su padre planeaba?- inquirió Nick afianzando su agarre cuando Jeremy activó la palanca de su moderna silla de ruedas para acercarse a ellos.

-No, para nada. Lo único que sé es que meses después de la muerte de ella unos osos locos me atacaron en un callejón y…-el alcalde miró al suelo desesperado, recordando horrible sucesos de su adolescencia- Sólo recuerdo que cuando desperté en casa ya no sentía las piernas, mi madre lloraba al borde de mi cama bebiendo vodka o algo así y a mi papá mirando a la ventana.

-Nos enteramos que su madre se suicidó, lo lamentamos- dijo Judy con condolencia.

-Gracias. Ella no fue nuestra única pérdida. Las drogas terminaron de hacer su efecto en Michael, murió un año después de mi madre- dijo Jeremy mirando al suelo.

-¿Hace cuánto murió su padre?- preguntó Nick mirándolo indiferente.

-Tres años, fue cuando yo comencé a hacerme cargo de las pocas empresas que aún conservaba- dijo el gato un poco más animado.

-Vaya, así que se pudo recuperar- exclamó con sarcasmo el zorro, pero nadie lo captó.

-Nunca pudo- la expresión de Nick cambió por completo ante tal respuesta, se mostró sorprendido hasta cierto punto y decepcionado por su errada deducción- Cuando me puse la mando de la mesa directiva todo estaba muy mal, traté de concretar tratos con otras empresas, alianzas, pero nadie quería trabajar con nosotros a causa de lo que ocurrió con Ravela, nunca podríamos quitarnos el estigma de asesinos que nos dio mi padre- confesó Jeremy con pena.

-¿Entonces cómo llegó a ser el alcalde?- preguntó Judy con curiosidad.

-Cuando ocurrió lo de los aulladores la gente estaba desesperada por un nuevo alcalde después de lo sucedido con Leonzález, yo ya había comenzado una campaña política un años antes para mostrarle a Zootopia que los Chatscar somos en verdad honestos y tenemos la intención de ayudar. Al quedarse la ciudad sin alcalde se recurrió a unas votaciones prematuras y apresuradas para escoger uno nuevo y ya que yo era el que más tenía el apoyo de los animales y cubría la mayoría de los requisitos fue que me escogieron a mí. Es cierto que yo mandé llamar a Galia Shakir a buscar un antídoto para los animales infectados, la misma fue desarrollada en laboratorios de mi pertenencia- respondió Jeremy con serenidad.

-Tal y cómo el reactor- inquirió Nick

-El proyecto era de Leonzález, yo sólo concluí- repuso el gato.-Pero a decir verdad…- Jeremy se puso tenso apretó los puños con ira-

-¿A decir verdad…?- preguntó el curioso zorro.

-Después del golpe tan fuerte que nos dio Ravela Ubyranova, mi padre nunca pudo recuperar por completo su antigua gloria, ni siquiera yo pude hacer mucho, hubo un punto en que la situación económica de mi familia era tan precaria que tuve que vender muchas acciones muy importantes, pero nadie quería comprarlas, todos lo empresario de Zootopia nos tenían miedo. Sólo un animal estuvo dispuesto a comprar esas acciones y salvar a mi compañía de la quiebra…-el gato estaba afligido, casi avergonzado. Judy lo supo de repente.

-Nicolás Roarmanov- musitó casi sorprendida.

-Exacto- respondió Jeremy con una notoria incomodidad- Él es el que financió el reactor, no sólo di la autorización para continuar-

-¿Y usó también el dinero de Roarmanov para financiar los collares de electroshock?- soltó Nick al fin más agresivo que de costumbre, no le importó, llevaba ya horas con la pregunta en la boca y no podía soportarlo más.

-Sólo hay un solo collar hecho, oficial Wilde y la reforma "Libertad Condicional" fue creada para mantener seguros a los habitantes de Zootopia- respondió el gato relajado, Nick no soportó esa actitud tan calmada, ese maldito animal había tenido su vida y la de todos los depredadores de Zootopia en la pata y parecía simplemente no importarle.

-¿A qué animales se está refiriendo?- preguntó Judy molesta, a ella también le había indignado mucho la respuesta del alcalde.

-Desde que el Congreso Mundial de Animales nos declaró a los gatos y a los perros "presas", los animales que nuestros antepasados solían cazar se han vuelto en contra de nosotros; zorros, conejos, venados, osos, toda clases de presas y depredadores nos han perseguido, acosado, asaltado…ha habido muertos, oficiales.- Jeremy sonaba serio y triste, Judy y Nick recordaron al unísono varios casos que tuvieron que resolver de perros y gatos atacados por otros animales más grandes y fuertes que ellos, algunos eran tan grotescos y violentos que los tuvieron varias noches en vela- Los collares hubieran servido para evitar las agresiones hacia las presas y disminuir los crímenes racistas-

-Parece que no está enterado de que las diferencias entre presas y depredadores ya han disminuido- dijo Judy severa, Jeremy la miró fijo, no les despegó los ojos de encima ni un momento, Nick por su parte estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

-Lo sé, deben disculparme, estaba muy alterado por lo mucho que han atacado a los de mi especie, creí que podría hacer algo para ayudar…- el alcalde hablaba con las orejas caídas, había convencido a la coneja de sus intenciones, pero el zorro aún tenía sus dudas- Además también está el hecho de que Nicolás está haciendo una campaña política y…-

-Espere, ¿qué?- lo interrumpió Nick atónito.

-¿No lo sabían? Nicolás Roarmanov quiere ser alcalde. Es el favorito en todos lados- respondió Chatscar mirando confundido a los oficiales.

-Eso cambia todo- afirmó Judy mirando al suelo pensativa- Alcalde Chatscar, muchas gracias por su cooperación, pero de preferencia no salga de Zootopia hasta que termine la investigación-

-Por supuesto, y muchas gracias- Jeremy tomó entre sus patas las de Judy y lo miró enternecido, obviamente Nick intervino harto de tales atenciones hacia SU novia.

-Muy bien, alcalde. Le informaremos del progreso- el zorro separó con agresividad a las dos presas y salieron de la instalación. Ese gato le había caído en el hígado y lo último que quería era seguir respirando el mismo aire que él.

Ya arriba de su patrulla, Judy fue la primera en hablar desde su asiento de piloto.

-Fuiste muy agresivo con el alcalde, Nick. Debes aprender a controlarte- lo regañó tranquila encendiendo el coche.

-¿Qué no te diste cuenta de cómo te miraba? Parecía que iba a devorarte- repuso Nick molesto abriendo la ventanilla, necesitaba que el aire fresco lo calmara.

-A decir verdad, no. Estaba más concentrada en sus respuestas, las cuales resultaron ser bastante interesantes- dijo Judy más animada.

-¿Te refieres a lo de Roarmanov?- preguntó Nick metiendo la cabeza.

-Exacto, eso cambia todo- y aceleró

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Judy y Nick entraron apresurados a la comisaría y nadie los recibió, Garraza no estaba en recepción y las oficinas estaban vacías. Eran las 15:00 de la tarde, eso sólo podía significar una cosa: Hora del almuerzo. Con anterioridad Judy ya se había quejado de lo sagrada que era la hora de comer, cuando todos los oficiales se abarrotaban en la cafetería a platicar, almorzar o coquetear, siempre dejaban vacías las oficinas y se olvidaban del trabajo por una hora entera, en opinión de la coneja eso era una irresponsabilidad, pero en ese momento agradeció que nadie fuera molestarlos, necesitaban juntar las pistas nuevas y dejarle un rastro claro a Bogo y a sus compañeros antes de irse a Bunny Burrows a las 19:00, todavía les faltaba hacer las maletas, así que no tenían mucho tiempo.

-Judy, ¿crees que puedas traer un poco de café y rosquillas? Me muero de hambre y no creo poder sobrevivir sin alimento- se quejó Nick tomando la pluma y la libreta de su novia rumbo a la oficina de ambos.

-Agh, está bien. Comienza a preparar todo- repuso la coneja dirigiéndose a la cafetería. Nick sonrió mucho.

Llegó a su adorada oficina y obedeciendo a su novia comenzó a preparar todo lo necesario: la pizarra, puso la libreta y la pluma sobre el escritorio, sacó los expedientes y desactivó las cámaras de seguridad. Su hambre más grande necesitaba a la coneja para saciarse.

Judy regresó a la oficina con una caja de rosquillas surtidas en una mano y una charola en la otra.

-¿Listo para comenzar?- dijo coqueta, al zorro se le erizó todo el tiempo.

-Por supuesto- se acercó a su novia y le besó los labios, simuló abrazarla pero sólo tomó las donas y su café.

-Zorro astuto- se quejó ella con diversión.

-Torpe coneja- respondió él mordiendo una dona de chocolate.

-Muy bien, pongámonos serios- se recargó sobre su escritorio y miró fija a pizarra, Nick tomó un plumón negro y se acercó esperando las instrucciones de su amada para escribir, ella se comió en tres mordiscos una dona glaseada mientras meditaba qué decir- Lo más importante: Roarmanov compró acciones muy importantes de Chatscar y financió el reactor- Nick escribió unas cuantas palabras claves uniendo los nombre de Nicolás y Jeremy.

-Luego, nuestro querido tigre quiere postularse para alcalde- agregó Nick.

-Por eso no tiene sentido que él sea el culpable. Es el favorito en las votaciones, dentro de unos meses podría volverse alcalde, no tiene porque arriesgarse- añadió Judy seria y con las orejas abajo.

-En realidad. Si yo fuera un tigre con una hija que es reina, lo cual me da apoyo político por parte de un país poderoso, y hubiera cierto gato de cuya familia me quiero vengar, mi mejor opción sería robar el reactor que yo financié e inculpar a mi enemigo de robo o incompetencia, destruir de nueva cuenta su imagen pública y ganar las elecciones y el cariño de Zootopia entera encontrando y devolviendo el reactor a su lugar mientras Chatscar se pudre en la miseria- dijo Nick con seguridad escribiendo un montón de cosas en la pizarra.

-Tiene…cierto sentido, pero ¿no es ya demasiada venganza por parte de Roarmanov?- preguntó Judy confundida, las piernas la estaban matando, por lo que optó por sentarse detrás de su escritorio con Nick y su pizarra justo frente a ella.

-Eso mismo digo yo, además tienes razón, él es el favorito. Pero no lo descartemos, los Chatscar le hicieron mucho daño a él y a su familia- aclaró Nick sereno.

-Así es- Judy se acarició con fastidio las sienes, estaba completamente agotada, no veía la hora de estar en el tren rumbo a su antiguo hogar y dormir durante las dos horas de trayecto- Pero aún no tenemos ninguna pista de dónde puede estar esa porquería- exclamó refiriéndose al reactor.

-Eso sí- Nick miró a su compañera completamente fastidiada y con aparente dolor de cabeza, era su oportunidad. Con sigilo se colocó detrás de la silla de Judy y comenzó a masajearle los hombros- Estás muy tensa querida, déjame te doy un masaje o amanecerás toda entumida- dijo coqueto apretando con delicadeza los hombros de su novia, Judy suspiró con gusto.

-Creo que me vendría bien, gracias Ni…Nick- Judy estaba comenzando a sentir como sus hombros se destensaban con las suaves patas del zorro cuando sintió como éstas ahora masajeaban sus senos- ¡Nick, no!- se paró con violencia y se dirigió a la pizarra tratando de distraerse, pero el zorro la abrazó por atrás y no aflojó el agarre, mucho menos cuando volteó con su pata la cara de la coneja y la beso con pasión mientras que con la otra desabrochaba el chaleco de ella para acariciar sus pechos- Nick…las cámaras…-suspiró.

-Ya me encargué de ello- aseguró el zorro mientras bajaba poco a poco la pata que sostenía el rostro de Judy hasta su parte íntima- Además nadie va a molestarnos durante una hora- sin avisó metió dos dedos en su vagina y Judy se estremeció, ¿una hora?, ella sólo necesitaba diez minutos para tener un orgasmo decente, cinco si él seguía tocándola así- Además, puedo ver que tú también me deseas tanto como yo a ti en este momento- la penetró con más profundidad y la coneja no pudo evitar soltar un sonoro gemido.

-Torpe zorro…¡ah!- Judy apenas podías hablar, los dedos de Nick entraba y salían de ella con rapidez, sus bragas y sus mallas no les permitían separarse mucho de su intimidad, un poco más y tuvo su primer orgasmo del día.

-Linda coneja- exclamó el zorro satisfecho poniendo sus dedos húmedos por los fluidos de su hembra justo frente a su cara.

Judy no podía decidirse cómo le gustaba que Nick la tomara: con lentitud y delicadeza, haciéndole el amor a su cuerpo y a su alma, o con rapidez y un toque de perversión. Nick Wilde era su adicción, el amor de su vida, el único que podía convencerla de romper las reglas y portarse mal, y su travesura favorita era hacerlo en la comisaría. Una vez la adrenalina (o las ganas) los invadieron a tal grado que el único lugar cercano para tener sexo era la oficina de Bogo, por lo que el zorro tuvo que apresurarse a desactivar las cámaras del lugar y a tomar a su coneja para evitarse un buen regaños o incluso un despido.

Judy rió ante el recuerdo de aquella vez mientras Nick la besaba con pasión. La volteó hasta quedar frente a frente, en los ojos de él lo único que podía verse era el infinito amor que le tenía a Judy Hopps, su salvadora, su prometida, toda suya. El zorro decidió que debía compensar el acto tan rápido (y hasta cierto punto agresivo) del día anterior, por lo que se tomó su tiempo para desnudar a Judy, para acariciarla y besarla, una vez completamente desvestida la subió al escritorio, ella ya se había encargado de quitarle la camisa y los pantalones, lo aprisionó con sus piernas y pudo sentir su erecto miembro chocar contra su húmeda intimidad, Judy lo necesitaba dentro lo antes posible, pero era él quien llevaba el control y decidió que aún no era tiempo.

Con lentitud, lamiendo sus pechos y su vientre comenzó a estimular el clítoris de la coneja con su lengua, la pasaba de arriba abajo muy lento, torturándola, obligando a Judy a retorcerse sobre el escritorio y tirar al suelo los expedientes y las plumas.

-Ah, Nick…si sigues así…ah, ah, me voy a correr…ah- gimió ella sintiendo como su amado comenzada lamerla con más velocidad.

-Esa es la idea- exclamó Nick con orgullo antes de penetrarla con la lengua.

Judy se retorció ante esa intromisión, no era el miembro palpitante de Nick, pero era algo de él invadiendo su vagina, estimulando cada rincón de ella, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se corriera por fin.

-Ah, Nick- el zorro la miró relamiéndose los labios mientras ella trataba de recuperar el aliento- Te necesito dentro de mí…-suspiró en tono de súplica. Nick sonrió orgulloso. Poco a poco fue levantándose besando con ansias a la coneja, su coneja.

Una vez acomodado entre sus piernas, el malvado zorro no la penetró de inmediato, sino que frotaba la punta de su pene contra el clítoris y la entrada de Judy, harta de tan postergación, abrazó la cintura de Nick con las piernas fuertemente obligándolo a penetrarla de golpe.

-¡Ah!- gimieron al mismo tiempo cuando se sintieron hechos uno.

Nick comenzó a entrar y salir de Judy frenético, las hermosas piernas que ella les impedían separarse mucho, pero no le importaba, se sentía demasiado bien como para exigir algo más. El placer comenzó a invadirlos haciendo temblar sus cuerpos perlados de sudor cuando a él se le ocurrió una idea.

-Tócate- gimió Nick desacelerando su vaivén.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Judy confundida y avergonzada ante la petición de su novio. No es como si nunca se hubiera masturbado antes, cuando en su adolescencia despertaba por primera vez su deseo sexual (y curiosa por las historias de sus amigas de la preparatoria) Judy experimentó consigo misma en la soledad de su cuarto buscando aquello que llamaban "placer", fue una experiencia rara y vergonzosa, pero cumplió su cometido. Ya mayor y aún con Nick compartiendo lecho con ella, la coneja no podía resistir las ansias de tener un orgasmo más, aún habiendo tenido relaciones pocos minutos atrás, incluso se tocaba a sí misma cuando la vencían las ganas y al zorro el sueño cada vez que iban a casa de sus padres. Pero en ese momento era diferente, Nick quería verla tocarse a sí misma, la idea la avergonzaba (como si no fuera ya bastante penoso estar completamente desnuda y teniendo sexo en su oficina)- No…-gimió ella con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas y alcanzado su clímax. No necesitaba más placer en ese momento que sentir cómo sus zorro se corría dentro de ella.

-Por…favor…tómalo como una…fantasía…- susurró Nick, tener el orgasmo tan reciente le estaba cortando la voz.

-Está bien- aceptó Judy al fin.

Lo cierto es que eso de las fantasías le divertían, siempre platicaban de cuales les gustaría cumplir. Ese era otro aspecto maravilloso de su relación: la completa confianza, pero conservando el pudor. Confiada en que hasta cierto punto sería excitante, Judy comenzó a descender su mano derecha hasta su sexo mientras que con la izquierda tomaba uno de sus senos. Con mucha pena comenzó a masajearse el pecho que sostenía y con sus dedos frotaba con lentitud su clítoris.

-Más rápido…quiero ver cómo te amas a ti misma- suspiró Nick, esa visión era simplemente preciosa, su Judy presa del placer que ´le era concedido por él y ella misma con los labios entreabiertos dejando escapar continuos gemidos, sus ojos vidriosos y sus mejillas sonrojadas, como pudo se separó un poco de ella sosteniendo con sus patas los muslos firmes de la coneja y pudo verla mejor, tenerla así jugueteando con su sensible y bello cuerpo lo puso duro de nuevo y una vez recuperado el aliento comenzó a penetrarla de nuevo.

-¡Ah, ah, Nick, no…! Yo…estoy muy sensible…-gimió ella al sentirlo entrar y salir. Nick y su propia mano estaban comenzando a volverla loca, le importó un demonio y se puso a gemir con fuerza, a fin que nadie los escucharía, la cafetería estaba bastante alejada de la oficina.

-Judy…más rápido…más- suplicó Nick. La fuerza en las piernas lo abandonó casi por completo, se vio en la necesidad de quedar frente a frente de ella al apoyarse con sus brazos sobre la mesa. Sintió las manos de Judy rozarle el pecho y la pelvis, Nick dedujo con orgullo que se le había acabado la pena de que la viera tocarse.

Unas pocas estocadas más y se corrieron al mismo tiempo, Nick no se dejó caer sobre Judy como solía hacerlo porque estaba casi seguro que se quedaría dormido si lo hacía, a fin de cuentas 35 años no pasan en vano. Se decidió por abrazarla y besarle la frente.

-¿Te incomodé?- preguntó jadeante, ya pasada la excitación se sentía avergonzado por la petición que le hizo a Judy.

-No tanto como cuando vimos porno por primera vez- admitió ella retirando su mano de su intimidad y sonriendo.

-Oye, nos dieron buenas ideas- se defendió Nick saliendo de ella completamente, la ayudó a levantarse y la abrazó con ternura, sin la más mínima pizca de perversión- Te amo- susurró con suavidad.

-Y yo a ti- Judy besó a su prometido y comenzó a recoger su ropa que estaba repartida por toda la oficina y como siempre se vistieron mutuamente.

Dos horas después, Judy y Nick tenía listas las pistas, CDs con las grabaciones de la pluma-zanahoria, los videos de las cámaras de seguridad y los expedientes de los sospechosos principales sobre el escritorio de Bogo quien estaba sorprendido por la cantidad de información que habían reunido en dos días, aunque bueno, comparado con que tres años atrás en ese mismo tiempo habían resuelto un caso que llevaba semanas sin concretarse, por lo que la pareja se sentía un poco decepcionada.

-¿Es todo?-preguntó Bogo sorprendido, tenían bastante material para trabajar, lo más pesado sería conseguir las órdenes para entrar en las propiedades fuera de Zootopia de los cinco sospechosos.

-Sí, jefe- respondió Judy con firmeza.

-Muy bien, retírense, no quiero saber de ustedes hasta la próxima semana- se despidió Bogo colocándose sus lentes y comenzando a leer, Judy y Nick salieron tomados de la mano, el búfalo no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo así, en seroo eran adorables.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Faltaban cinco minutos para que el tren rumbo a Bunny Burrows partiera y Judy y Nick no estaban metidos en el vagón que les correspondía.

-¡Vamos, Nick, corre!- le ordenaba Judy a su novio mientras se abría paso entre los transeúntes más grandes que ellos.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy!- refunfuñaba el zorro molesto porque él tuviera que cargar las cuatro maletas, siendo que sólo una era suya- Sería bastante útil si ayudaras, Zanahorias-

-Zorro inútil- Judy se regresó desesperada, tomó dos maletas y literalmente las aventó dentro del vagón una vez que estuvo cerca, esas cosas pesaban mucho, Nick la imitó y entraron de un salto, justo cuando las puertas se cerraron.

-Creo…agh…-el pobre Nick no paraba de jadear- No debimos tener…ese último…"rapidín"- dijo tratando de aliviar la tensión.

-Te dije que no debíamos ducharnos juntos- Judy recuperó la compostura un poco antes, a fin de cuentas ella era mucho más joven y atlética que el zorro. Como si no hubieran corrido durante quince minutos enteros después de retrasarse una hora gracias al sexo en la ducha y los desacuerdos para hacer las maletas, la coneja se acercó a las valijas y las acomodó debajo de un asiento- Ven, siéntate- dijo con amabilidad sentándose sobre una banca, Nick obedeció y al estar sentado ella lo abrazó, él correspondió el abrazo con ternura- Nick, ¿crees que se molesten?-

-¿A qué te refieres?- el cerebro del zorro no terminaba de oxigenarse aún.

-A esto- exclamó Judy con preocupación extendiendo su mano izquierda, la que tenía puesto es anillo. Nick tembló levemente, ir a Bunny Burrows implicaba enfrentar a los conservadores padres de su novia, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo iban a reaccionar al saberlos comprometidos, pues aunque él nunca hubiera dicho nada, una vez escuchó como el señor Hopps esperaba que fuera sólo algo pasajero mientras su esposa lo apoyaba.

-Ni idea, Zanahorias. Pero digan lo que digan, voy a casarme contigo, así tenga que robarte si es necesario- exclamó con firmeza Nick pero sin perder la sonrisa. Judy no pudo sentirse más tranquila y feliz.


	6. Capítulo 5: Un lugar especial parte 1

**Capítulo 5: Un lugar especial Parte 1**

El trayecto a Bunny Burrows en el tren no era largo, dos horas a los mucho. Pero para Nick y Judy esas dos horas significaban un breve pero merecido descanso después de dos días de trabajo pesado. Judy estaba angustiada, el caso había dado un giro drástico y le preocupaba dejar a Zootopia indefensa, estaba convencida de que ni Huge, ni Galia, ni Vitaly habían robado el reactor, pero Jeremy y Nicolás eran otras cosas, entre ellos se odiaban y las familias se habían hecho mucho daño, Nick también estaba preocupado pero confiaba en que resolverían el caso pronto, su prioridad en esos momentos era la reacción de Bonnie y Stu.

Nick amaba a su coneja más que nada, haría cualquier cosa por ella. Él fue el primero en dormirse, dos días enteros despierto, dos sesiones de sexo salvaje y rápido y treinta y cinco años le estaban pasando la factura, le angustiaba agotarse tan rápido, Judy era tan jovial, tan atlética y llena de energía y aunque su condición física no era mala ya tenía que empezar a cuidar ciertos aspectos de su salud. Entre sueños no pudo evitar recordar cuando él y su novia fueron a darle la noticia a los padres de ella.

 _Dos años y medio antes._

 _Judy y Nick iban en una vagón de tren rumbo a Bunny Burrows tomados de las manos, él temblaba mucho, estaba muy nervioso y miraba fijo a la ventana que le indicaba su destino._

 _-Nick, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó angustiada la coneja, él se fijó en sus orejas; estaban alzadas, Judy estaba nerviosa pero no tanto como él que se pasó el viaje entero con la cola erizada y las orejas abajo._

 _-Estoy nervioso, Zanahorias, eso es todo. No creo que tus padres me vayan a aceptar tan fácil- confesó Nick al fin mirándola con miedo._

 _-Mis padres han perdido sus prejuicios ante los zorros, incluso su socio mayoritario es uno. No te preocupes, todo estará bien- respondió Judy sonriéndole con calma._

 _-¿Y si no me aceptan? ¿Y si te obligan a dejarme poniéndote un ultimátum o algo así?- dijo aterrado mirando al suelo y con la voz temblorosa. Judy bajó las orejas y la angustia llegó a ella, pero su corazón le dio las palabras adecuadas para consolar al zorro._

 _-Mis padres deben aceptar que soy una adulta y que sé tomar mis propias decisiones. Escogí ser policía, vivir en Zootopia y te escogí a ti ¿por qué? ¡No sé, te amo y ya, me complementas y sin ti no podría vivir! Y si simplemente no lo aceptan pues espero que aprendan a descargar Skype- respondió Judy molesta y decidida mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, se había parado en su asiento quedando a la altura de Nick, siempre que ella se sentía ofendida tenía esa mirada, una mirada que él adoraba y lo llenaba de calma._

 _-Gracias, Judy, gracias- Nick abrazó a su novia con mucho cariño dejando atrás el miedo. Es cierto, sus suegros tenían que terminar de soltar a Judy y aceptar todas y cada unas de sus decisiones. La coneja correspondió feliz al abrazo y una vez que se hubieran separado, Nick hizo ademán de besarla cuando notó algo: dos marcas rosas muy pequeñas (casi invisibles) en la mejilla de Judy, dos cicatrices- Judy, ¿qué te pasó?- preguntó con angustia, para que ella entendiera le acarició las cicatrices._

 _-¿De qué hablas?- Judy fingió demencia total al sentir el roce de su novio sobre esas marcas, no es que la avergonzaran, es sólo que no quería contar esa historia y mucho menos a él._

 _-Judy, no soy idiota- el tono de Nick se tornó severo y la miró con profundidad, como si en sus ojos violetas fuera a encontrar la respuesta que quería- ¿Crees que después de trabajar con todo lo peor de Zootopia no me vi en alguna ocasión en la necesidad de defenderme? ¡Sé muy bien cómo son las marcas que dejan las garras de los zorros! ¿Quién fue, Judy? ¡¿Quién?!- la sacudió un poco obligándola a responder. Nick era celoso, sí, y la coneja podía bromear con ello, pero como buen cánido era muy protector….jodidamente protector. Siempre que caminaban por la calle y había cachorros jugando a la pelota, él la cubría con su cuerpo para evitar que la golpearan, a Judy eso le parecía divertido, ver al pobre zorro todo encorvado tapándola era bastante ridículo. Pero tan sólo unos días antes un cerdo le había lanzado una piedra a la cabeza y se la había abierto, fueron necesarios tres puntos que apenas le acababan de quitar, esa sí fue una situación seria, Nick a cuatro patas y dispuesto a matar al animal fueron dos visiones demasiado impresionantes para Judy, quien a duras penas pudo detenerlo y calmarlo. Se imaginaba que si le decía la verdad, el zorro tardaría más en bajar del tren que en ir a arrancarle la garganta a Gideon Grey._

 _-Ah- suspiró derrotada. Suerte que siempre cargaba su pistola de dardos, si Nick se ponía muy violento sólo iba a ser necesario un tranquilizante- Tenía nueve años y era el festival por el aniversario de Zootopia en la escuela, lo hacíamos cada años- contaba con nostalgia pero también feliz, se tomó la libertad de sentarse sobre las piernas de Nick y apoyar su cabeza contra el pecho de él mientras le acariciaba el pecho ¿qué habría detrás de esa camisa hawaiiana?- Mis amigos y yo escribimos, actuamos y produjimos una obra de teatro que presentaba lo maravillosa que era Zootopia, hablamos de cómo eran las cosas del pasado y de lo que queríamos ser en el futuro: Lana White quería ser astronauta y la última vez que hablé con ella estaba dirigiendo un proyecto espacial en la GARZA, Richard Coney actualmente es uno de los inversionistas más importantes de Zootopia y al final estaba yo, la primera conejita policía de todas- narró con orgullo Judy animándose a meter dos dedos en un hueco que hacían dos botones entre ellos, Nick se estremeció ante tal tacto, nunca había estado tan cerca de una hembra, Judy era su primera novia y él era demasiado virgen como para controlarse._

 _-Y la más hermosa de todas- Nick retiró discretamente la traviesa mano de su novia de su pecho y la besó con galantería._

 _-Ehh…-para Judy, Nick también era su primer novio, había estado toda su vida tan ocupada preparándose para convertirse en policía que nunca se concentró en el tema de los novios, es cierto que varios conejitos se le declararon a lo largo de su vida estudiantil pero ella no los tomaba en serio, primera porque tenía sus prioridades y segundo porque no eran nada interesantes, pero Nick era diferente, él la hacía reír, una vez la hizo llorar y siempre estaba contenta a su lado, pero con ese zorro había despertado un sentimiento que había permanecido oculto dentro de ella: deseo, pero un deseo puro, el anhelo de pertenecerle a él y sólo a él- Sí, bueno- respiró hondo y calmó sus bajos instintos- El punto es que había un chico llamado Gideon Grey que siempre me fastidiaba. Su familia era muy tradicional y le habían inculcado que los depredadores eran superiores a las presas, supongo que ver una coneja queriendo superarse le volteó de cabeza su mundo. Era el típico bully idiota que yo me encargaba de ignorar, siempre me decía cosas estúpidas y yo le restaba importancia. Pero esa vez fue diferente…-dijo con cierta tristeza._

 _-¿Qué sucedió?- y Nick comenzó a angustiarse._

 _-Mis padres estaban (cómo siempre) estaban tratando de desanimarme con respecto a mi sueño cuando me di cuenta de que Gideon y su secuaz iban tras otros amigos míos para quitarles sus boletos, ya sabes, de esos que te ganas en los juegos y los intercambias por algún juguete antes de irte. Describía con desinterés._

 _-Y Santa Judy de los indefensos tenía que hacer algo al respecto, ¿verdad?- dijo Nick dramatizando._

 _-¡Obvio! ¿Qué clase de policía sería si no me preparara desde ese momento?- dijo con sorna Judy mirándolo a los ojos- Cómo te decía, me enfrenté a Gideon, primero traté de que me diera los boletos por las buenas pero él…me empujó y yo le pateé la cara…-Judy miró al suelo con miedo, ya no le daban miedo los zorros, pero esa no dejaba de ser un experiencia bastante fuerte para ella, Nick la miró angustiado- Se enojó mucho, justo después de que le saqué un diente fue que me arañó la cara- inconscientemente Judy se tocó la mejilla herida, pero recuperó sus ánimos en seguida- No fue tan grave, ni siquiera necesité puntos, fácilmente pude hacerles creer a mis padres que me había hecho esto jugando y saltando por ahí, digo ¿qué cachorro no se lastima en una feria?- la coneja trató de sonar relajada, casi sarcástica como su novio, pero incluso Nick se había puesto serio al hablar de su pasado con la tropa nodriza._

 _Judy pudo notar la reacción del zorro al terminar de relatar su historia, la miraba angustiado, casi culpable. La abrazó con fuerza, sus corazones latiendo al unísono, Nick era un manojo incontrolable de sentimientos, por una parte quería llorar, se sentía culpable por no haber estado ahí para protegerla de ese Gideon Gray, pero también deseaba desfigurar a ese sujeto por osar lastimar a su Judy. Ese zorro abusador había arruinado la vida de ambos a largo plazo, tal vez ahora fuera un pastelero cobarde, pero había herido a Judy, una coneja y eso iba a complicar las cosas con los señores Hopps. ¡Mierda!_

 _-¿N-Nick?- Judy no comprendía la reacción de su novio._

 _-Te prometo, Judy, que nunca en la vida te voy a lastimar y juro protegerte de todo aquél que trate de herirte, eres mía, Zanahorias y no me gusta que maltraten lo que es mío- Nick comenzó su juramente con tono solemne, pero pronto dijo "Eres mía", volvió a ser el zorro seductor que ella amaba._

 _-Gracias, Nick- Judy correspondió y justo cuando iban a fundirse en un apasionado beso, el tren paró- Creo que llegamos- dijo ella y se bajó de las piernas de Nick._

 _Judy se acercó a la puerta de entrada y salió primero dejando a Nick encargándose de las maletas. Ahí estaban Stu y Bonnie Hopps, tan campiranos y tranquilos, felices de ver a su hija nuevamente._

 _-¡Judy, hija estás aquí!- la saludó Bonnie efusiva abrazando a la coneja policía._

 _-¡Judy-dudy, por fin estás en casa, no sabes cuánto te extrañamos!- dijo Stu al borde de las lágrimas._

 _-¡Yo también los extrañé mucho!-Judy abrazaba con fuerza a sus padres con mucho cariño._

 _-Oh, mi niña…-Bonnie iba a decir algo sobre lo radiante que se veía, cuando notó algo curioso- ¿Dónde está tu equipaje?-_

 _-¡Oh! Nick las trae-dijo con naturalidad Judy, muy tarde se dio cuenta de su error-_

 _-¿Nick?- preguntó Stu confundido, su querida hija nunca les había hablado de ningún Nick._

 _Mientras, el pobre zorro salía del vagón con todas las maletas, casi hacía malabares para evitar que se le cayeran. Una vez pudo llegar hasta la familia, las dejó caer sin delicadeza en el suelo._

 _-¡Uf!- jadeó agotado, se limpió el sudor con un brazo- ¿Sabes, Zanahorias? Podrías ayudarme la próxima vez, se supone que apoyas la equidad de género- agregó sarcástico, el estúpido zorro no pudo haber escogido un peor momento para ser…bueno…un zorro._

 _Stu y Bonnie no se creían lo que veían, Judy, su adorada hija que le tenía miedo a los zorros estaba viajando con uno, permitiéndole que la llamara con apodos (uno que consideraron bastante despectivo) y ahora la estaba abrazando por la espalda como si nada, como si fueran…_

 _-Mamá, papá, él es Nicolás Piberius Wilde- presentó Judy a su pareja tratando de actuar lo más natural posible- Es mi compañero en la policía y además es mi novio- la propia Judy se sorprendió de lo normal que sonó esa presentación, no había hecho pausas ni titubeado al decir "novio". No lo hizo, no tenía porque, no se sentía avergonzada. Nick bajó las orejas y sintió ganas de llorar al escuchar esa presentación tan llena de orgullo ¿tanto lo amaba Judy?_

 _Stu y Bonnie miraron a su hija impactados y boquiabiertos, Nick soltó a Judy y se paró frente a la pareja extendiendo su mano hacia los conejos en pos de saludarlos._

 _-Mucho gusto en conocerlos, señores Hopps- el zorro puso su mejor sonrisa, la cual era bastante terrorífica tomando en cuenta que estaba sumamente nervioso, Judy lo notó y se acercó a abrazar a su amado Nick._

 _Los padres de la coneja no reaccionaron, no sabían qué hacer ni qué decir, trataron de ordenar todo lo que acababa de pasar: primero, su amada hija había regresado a casa, aunque fuera por unos días, segundo, un zorro había bajado del tren con ella, tercero, era su novio y cuarto, ese mismo zorro les tendía la mano con una sonrisa de asesino psicótico. No, no era posible, no tenía sentido, Judy le tenía miedo a los zorros gracias a Gideon Grey, no podía haberse enamorado de un zorro, ¡simplemente no podía!_

 _Al ver que los conejos no respondían a su saludo, Nick bajó la mano bastante desanimado. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, los cuatro animales lo sabían, Judy agradeció que sus hermanos siguieran en la escuela y no estuvieran ahí haciéndole miles de preguntas, pero no se salvaría para la hora de la cena. Bonnie, que es más prudente que su marido, decidió hablar primero._

 _-Vaya, sí que es una sorpresa. Pero lo importante es que están aquí sanos y salvos, ¿no, Stu?- la vieja coneja miró con nerviosismo a su marido que tenía una mirada entre seria y perdida que no se despegaba del pobre Nick._

 _-Auto. Ahora- fue todo lo que pronunció con una voz casi robótica, dio media vuelta y caminó hasta su camioneta roja que estacionó afuera de la estación. Bonnie, Nick y Judy lo siguieron después de recoger el equipaje._

 _La de Stu era una camioneta de carga, por lo que sólo cabían los conejos en frente y Nick tuvo que irse en la parte de atrás expuesto al sol y al aire libre, cuidando de que el equipaje no saliera volando. Stu no le permitió a su hija bajar la ventanilla que conectaba con la parte trasera del auto para que hablara con el zorro, todo el trayecto se la pasaron en silencio, un silencio incómodo y hostigante._

 _Finalmente llegaron a la casa Hopps, Nick tuvo que saltar de la camioneta pues nadie tuvo la amabilidad de ayudarle, Judy no pudo pues no se lo permitieron. La fachada de la madriguera era bastante rural para el gusto de urbano volpino, había flores por doquier, una cerca de madera blanca y un tapete a la entrada de la casa que decía "Bienvenidos". Los cuatro mamíferos entraron a la madriguera, bajaron cerca de diez escalones hasta llegar al hogar de los conejos, Nick no tuvo la oportunidad de apreciar lo hogareño del lugar cuando Judy ya lo estaba jalando hacia uno de los mullidos y florales sillones de la sala._

 _-¿Les ofrezco algo de beber?- preguntó Bonnie dirigiéndose a la cocina, Stu se quedó en la sala justo en frente de la pareja._

 _-No, gracias mamá- respondió Judy, a Nick no le hubiera caído mal un buen vaso de agua, pero no consideró oportuno el pedir nada._

 _Stu los miraba fija y seriamente, los ponía nerviosos, cómo bueno policías sabían lo que el viejo estaba haciendo: los estaba analizando. Primero se fijó en la diferencia de tamaños, Nick le sacaba casi tres cabezas a Judy, después le vio la cara, sin duda era más atractivo que Gideon Grey, pero también más viejo, al menos ocho años le calculó, demasiados para su pequeña de veinticuatro, se fijó en la ropa de él, una camisa hawaiiana cualquiera, la corbata mal amarrada, Stu no sabía mucho de moda citadina pero sabía bien que así no podía vestirse alguien con clase. Y lo peor, no soltaba la pequeña mano de Judy ni un solo instante, de seguro esperaba que ella les explicara toda la situación. Maldito cobarde, pensó._

 _Bonnie regresó con dos tazas de té para ella y su marido, se sentó al lado de Stu y miró a su hija y a la pareja de ésta. Hubo un tiempo en que la coneja llegó a pensar que su Judy era lesbiana porque nunca había tenido novio, se había resignado a la idea y hasta la aceptaba bastante, pero que la joven resultara estar perdidamente enamorada de un zorro le había derrumbado todas sus expectativas de ser abuela._

 _-Muy bien, ¿es una broma verdad, hija? Por lo que ocurrió en el pasado de que no te apoyábamos, sí, debe serlo- decía Stu en un tono suplicante, casi sarcástico._

 _-No, papá, no es una broma. Amo a Nick y estoy con él- el firme tono de voz de ella sorprendió a ambos enamorados._

 _-¡¿Pero cómo es posible, Judy?! ¿Qué no recuerdas lo que sucedió con Gideon Grey?- Stu gritaba cómo loco, se había parado de su asiento y Bonnie trataba de calmarlo._

 _-¡Eso fue hace años, ya todos lo superamos, trabajas con Gideon y de no ser por él no tendrías esa camioneta!- Judy también se había puesto a la defensiva._

 _-Gideon trabaja honestamente, si éste es el zorro del que nos hablaste no es más que un estafador, un delincuente- defendió Bonnie a su marido._

 _-¡Por Dios, mamá! ¡Nick ya no hace eso, es un excelente policía!- Nick quería hablar, pero no sabía qué decir en realidad._

 _-¡Es un zorro, Judy! ¿¡Cómo sabes que no va a engañarte con otra!? ¿¡O peor: a comerte!?- insistió Stu reflejando su temor._

 _Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Judy y Nick, ella recordó el día de su desastroso discurso que la alejó de él durante seis meses y el zorro recordó cuando tuvo que hacerse pasar por salvaje para atrapar a Bellwether. La policía tuvo el impulso de mandar a sus padres y sus prejuicios al demonio, pero su novio fue más astuto._

 _-Señores, no sé qué concepto tengan de los zorros en general y de mí, pero permítanme explicarles. En efecto, fui un estafador hasta hace poco, en Zootopia hay más estereotipos de los que creen y el que se le daba a mi especie era el de astutos y tramposos, a raíz de un terrible evento de mi niñez creí que ese era mi lugar, pero Judy me mostró que puedo ser lo que yo quiera, que no era mi obligación seguir esos prejuicios impuestos por animales que llevan años muertos- Nick hablaba tranquilo y serio, mirando fijamente a los ojos de los padres de su amada- No voy a negarles que sí me desconcertó bastante ver a una coneja policía, yo mismo traté de desanimarla porque me parecía ridículo, pero la que me cambió fue Judy, me mostró un camino diferente y soy muy feliz en él. Yo también tengo un trabajo honesto y una vida digna al lado de su hija. Por lo otro, en la evolución de nosotros los zorros se perdieron varias cosas cómo: el instinto asesino, el hambre voraz, pero se conservó algo muy importante: Amar y tener una sola pareja el resto de nuestras vidas- Judy miró a Nick sorprendida, ¿él sólo podría amarla sólo a ella? Se sintió infinitamente feliz- Por lo tanto, no tienen que preocuparse de que engañe a Judy o de que me la coma, nunca va a pasar algo cómo eso, Judy es mi mundo y por eso pido su aprobación para estar con ella- Al terminar, Nick abrazó a la conejita por la cintura y la atrajo a él, ella no sabía qué decir, cada una de las palabras del zorro habían sido perfectas._

 _Stu y Bonnie estaban petrificados, nunca habían escuchado tanta sinceridad proveniente de un zorro (ni siquiera de Guideon Grey) pero de algún modo fue suficiente para calmar a los alarmados padres de Judy._

 _-Bueno, Nick Wilde, parece que te juzgamos mal- dijo Stu levantándose de la silla, con paso firme y una sonrisa sincera le tendió su pata al zorro que lo miraba confundido- Jamás había visto tanta sinceridad en los ojos de un zorro, ni siquiera en los de Gideon. Tienes mi aprobación para estar con mi hija- dijo satisfecho._

 _-Y la mía también. Pero te lo advierto, Nick, nuestra familia es muy grande, si le haces algo a Judy no te la vas a acabar- agregó Bonnie sonriente._

 _Muy nervioso y sin poderse creer su buena suerte, Nick tomó la mano de su suegro y éste lo jaló para darle un abrazo al que se unieron Bonnie y Judy. La conejita estaba muy contenta, al fin tenía la aprobación de sus padres, se quitaba un gran peso de encima, se sentía feliz, se sentía libre._

 _A las pocas horas llegaron los hermanos de Judy, los de su camada y los de las siguientes preguntando de todo a Nick, al pobre le fatigaba escuchar tantas voces a la vez y tuvo que soportar los flashes de todos aquellos gazapos con celular que ansiaban una foto del novio zorro de su hermana._

 _Llegada la noche y terminando de cenar, Judy condujo a su pareja al cuarto de ella que ahora compartirían. Era el más alejado de toda la madriguera, pues a la coneja le gustaba estudiar sin que la molestaran los gritos de sus hermanos, la habitación no parecía encajar con la casa, ni la misma Judy parecía hacerlo, había posters de bandas de rock alternativo (Nick sólo reconoció el de Skillet), una cama matrimonial con un edredón azul obscuro, un escritorio con libros de terror y policíacos (la mayoría de Edgar Allan Crow y Arthur Cobra Doyle), el lugar era serio, pero le venía a la perfección a Judy._

 _-Ok, tú puedes dormir del lado de la pared, así me aseguro de que no te caigas y te des en toda la…¿Nick?¿Estás bien?- la coneja había comenzado a acomodar la ropa de ambos en un mueble cuando notó que su zorro se había sentado en el borde la cama y tenía una expresión triste, casi desconsolada ¿cómo era posible si tan sólo unos minutos antes estaba riendo con sus padres y hermanos?- ¿Amor, qué…?-_

 _-Judy…¿me tienes miedo?- preguntó con seriedad viéndola a los ojos mientras se paraba frente a ella. La pregunta tomó a Judy por sorpresa, instintivamente llevó su mano a las cicatrices que le fueron causadas por Gideon cuando era niña._

 _-Pf, claro que no. ¿Por qué preguntas algo tan estúpido?- Judy trataba de sonar sarcástica, de liberar la tensión, pero al acercarse para abrazar al zorro,éste se hizo para atrás._

 _-¿Qué acaso no temes que te devore?- Nick se estaba contradiciendo a sí mismo, a su mente venía el recuerdo de cuándo tuvo que hacerse pasar por salvaje para salvar a Judy y lograr que Bellwether confesara, pero sintió el sabor de su pelaje, sus dientes se clavaron ligeramente en su carne, la dominaba y a una parte muy profunda de él le gustaba ver a la coneja sometida._

 _-Claro que no- Judy se dejó de estupideces y saltó sobre Nick tirándolo en la cama y besándolo con pasión- Quiero que me devores, Nick- susurró en un tono que sólo podía definirse cómo excitado. Nick la miró perplejo._

 _-¿Qu-qué?- Nick no comprendía nada, estaba confundido-Judy, ¿en serio quieres hacer esto?- preguntó serio y mirándola a los ojos, la coneja lo miró con ternura._

 _-Tú eres mi primer y único amor, sino me entrego a ti, no lo haré a nadie más- le dijo con ternura y sinceridad acariciándole el rostro- Y te voy a dejar hacerlo sin condón- le susurró seductora al oído._

 _-E-espera, ¿entregarte?, digo, eso explica porque no tienes condones aquí. Entonces, ¿sería tu primera vez, Judy?- El zorro la miró atónito, por lo pícara que llegaba a ser a veces con él, Nick juraba que ella ya había tenido alguna experiencia con el sexo y aunque la noticia de que él iba a ser el primero en tocarla cómo hembra ,también le aterraba no complacerla cómo ella se merecía._

 _-Pues, sí- a Judy le daba penar responder tal pregunta, pues por su parte estaba segura de que Nick llevaba teniendo sexo desde antes de los veinte, ya fuera por negocios o porque para la copulación no se necesitaba un sentimiento, no era lo mismo que hacer el amor._

 _-Qué curioso- Nick sonrió con ternura- ésta es también mi primera vez- y la besó, la besó con tal pasión que no le permitió escupir su pregunta más presente "¿Eres virgen?"._

 _Siguieron besándose un buen rato, Nick le acariciaba la espalda a Judy por encima y debajo de la ropa, cuando ella sintió que ya habían tenido suficiente se irguió y se sacó la blusa con todo y brassier deportivo dejando sus pequeños pechos expuestos ante Nick, ambos estaban muy avergonzados, pero Judy más pues sentía que no eran del agrado del zorro._

 _-Son…algo pequeños pero…-dijo con pena, pero su amado le puso un dedo en la boca y la miró tierno._

 _-Eres perfecta para mí, Zanahorias- confesó. Para no quedarse atrás primero tomó a su pareja de las nalgas y giró su propio cuerpo noventa grados hasta quedar con su cabeza sobre la mullida almohada de Judy, después dio la vuelta quedando arriba de la coneja y se quitó la corbata y la camisa._

 _Judy estaba muy sonrojada, el entrenamiento en la academia y el de su día a día le había desarrollado a Nick los músculos de los brazos y le había marcado tenuemente los abdominales. Besó a su zorro con ansias, éste se permitió acariciar esos suaves y pequeños pechos que ya comenzaban a volverlo loco, Judy gimió levemente, pero sus gemidos se intensificaron cuando Nick comenzó a lamer sus senos, eran lo suficientemente menudos cómo para que pudiera hacer su labor con ambos a la vez, ella quería tocarlo, complacerlo, pero era tan pequeña que no podía más que acariciar su cabeza._

 _-Nick, voy a tratar otra cosa, ¿está bien?- dijo ella._

 _-Confío en ti- la miró a los ojos y le dio una mirada tierna._

 _Judy empujó a Nick para poder enderezarse y lo besó con pasión, si hubiera podido meter su lengua hasta la garganta del zorro lo hubiera hecho. Siguió besándolo, acariciándole el pecho, descendiendo sus pequeñas manos hasta llegar al pantalón de él, Nick tuvo el impulso de alejarse cuando sintió cómo la coneja le desabotonaba la prenda pero sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás, ambos querían hacer esto, ambos lo necesitaban. Judy estaba muy avergonzada pero continuó con su labor acariciando los bóxers de Nick y finalmente, en un impulso de valentía, metió ambas manos dentro. Nick ahogó un gemido al sentir su miembro siendo acariciado por la coneja, la erección era bastante notoria, pero él estaba acomplejado, en la secundaria y preparatoria había visto a otros zorros desnudos a la hora de la ducha después de las actividades deportivas y no pudo evitar notar que su pene era un poco más pequeño que el de sus compañeros de la misma edad, saber que Judy era virgen le aliviaba, estaba seguro de que ella no se burlaría de él, pero la coneja estaba tan excitada en ese momento que no se percató de que necesitó de sus dos manos para rodear la virilidad de Nick y comenzar a masturbarlo, estaba en cuclillas sobre él, por lo que el zorro aprovechó esa posición para invadir un poco la intimidad de Judy, fue directo a su clítoris no acarició ni su pantalón ni sus bragas, ella notó la desesperación del zorro al hacer esto. Dejó de estimularlo temiendo que se corriera y no pudieran terminar correctamente y aunque ella sabía que las hembras podían tener varios orgasmos, no le parecía correcto correrse antes que Nick, por lo que trató de separarse un poco para poder recostarse en la cama, pero él no se lo permitió._

 _-No…quiero que…llegues- dijo el zorro con voz entrecortada, que Judy hubiera dejado de masturbarlo no le gustó nada, pero comprendía porque lo había hecho._

 _-Pero…ah…Nick…- a Judy no le parecía justo, pero se sentía jodidamente bien, si negativa hizo que Nick la frotara con más fuerza, ahogándola de placer._

 _-Es por la dilatación…para que duela menos- y siguió._

 _Judy no tardó mucho en correrse, ese no era su primer orgasmo pero era el primero que le provocaba otro animal, las manos de alguien a quien amaba._

 _-Nick…-susurró ella._

 _-¿Sí?-_

 _-Quiero que…-le daba mucha vergüenza confesar lo que estaba a punto de decir-Entres…en mí._

 _-Cómo ordene, oficial- dijo él feliz._

 _Sacó sus dedos de las bragas de Judy y cambió posiciones una vez más dejándola a ella recostada del lado de la cabecera, con cuidado de no lastimar su rabo de coneja la desnudó por completo, Nick no podía creer lo que veía, una preciosa coneja lista para recibirlo cómo macho, que lo amaba incondicionalmente y que confiaba en él. Se quitó sus pantalones y sus bóxers aventándolos al suelo, Judy se quedó viendo fijamente al pene erecto de él, la confianza del zorro se cayó al suelo, seguro que incluso ella iba a criticarlo._

 _-Nick…-por el tono de su voz, lo que fuera que la coneja le dijera no le iba a gustar- ¿Crees que entre por completo?-_

 _Oh, sorpresa. Nick comprendió todo, para ella, él era demasiado grande, seguramente lo suficiente para lastimarla ahora pero para volverla loca después. La miró con ternura, la besó y le dijo._

 _-Claro que sí, para eso hice que te corrieras primero- dijo pícaro, ella se sonrojó mucho._

 _-Torpe zorro- respondió avergonzada._

 _Nick sonrió satisfecho, abrió un poco las piernas de su novia y se posicionó entre ellas, acomodó la punta de su miembro en la entrada de ella y comenzó a empujar. Judy enterraba las uñas en las sábanas, era una sensación terriblemente incómoda y conforme iba entrando más en ellas, se tornaba dolorosa, en cambio Nick se sentía en el séptimo cielo, quería entrar por completo en ella para salir y repetir el proceso, pero supo por los gestos de dolor de su amada que debía ser lento y cuidadoso, lo último que quería era lastimarla. Pasados unos minutos llegó al himen de Judy, en cuanto lo rompiera la coneja sería toda suya y no permitiría jamás que ningún otro macho se la quitara. Pero tenía miedo ¿y si le dolía demasiado?_

 _-Hazlo- Judy había notado la duda de si continuar o no de Nick y aunque estaba llorando un poco a causa del dolor eso no le quitaba su deseo de ser del zorro._

 _-¿Segura? Podemos parar si no te sientes lista…- dijo él, que aunque estaba muy caliente si su novia le decía que se detuviera Nick lo haría, ya se escabulliría en la noche al baño para terminar el trabajo._

 _-Quiero que me hagas tuya, Nicholas, y quiero que lo hagas ahora-_

 _Nick no supo si fue el ego o el amor lo que hizo que finalmente rompiera la delgada barrera que protegía la virginidad de Judy, ella no pudo evitar gritar de dolor, el zorro se quedó quieto, le besaba los labios, el cuello y los pechos, una vez que Judy dejó de sentir dolor y el miembro palpitante de Nick comenzó a complacerla fue cuando él se permitió moverse, lento y sin salir de ella._

 _-Ah, um…Nick, más rápido- suplicaba ella, al fin, después de alrededor de diez minutos comenzaba a gozar tener a Nick dentro y quería disfrutarlo al máximo._

 _-Gracias, Zanahorias- y comenzó con el vaivén frenético que llevaba resistiendo desde hacia tiempo._

 _Ninguno de los dos quiso mirar abajo, pues a pesar de que uno tenía un mejor olfato que la otra percibían un tenue olor a sangre, aún así no se detuvieron, Judy arañaba de placer la espalda de Nick, había envuelto sus piernas en la cintura de él y el volpino la había alzado un poco, le acariciaba el trasero y el rabo y la abrazaba con su propia cola._

 _-Judy…ya…no aguanto más- inevitablemente Nick iba a correrse pronto, ¿lo haría ella también?_

 _-Está…bien…ahh, quiero sentirte por completo…ah, ah- Sin duda alguna, ella también estaba cerca de su propio clímax._

 _Nick se movió más rápido y ya ninguno podía controlar sus gemidos, finalmente llegaron al orgasmo, primero fue Nick quien llenó con su semen caliente el interior de la coneja y ella al sentirlo pudo correrse también. Terminado el acto, Nick salió de Judy y comprobó lo que sospechaba, su miembro estaba ligeramente cubierto de sangre y la vagina de su novia dejaba escapar un fino hilo del mismo fluido._

 _-Espérame aquí- dijo con ternura Nick._

 _Se dirigió al baño integrado a la habitación de Judy, con papel higiénico mojado se limpió la sangre, se enjuagó la cara y mojó en agua tibia una toalla para las manos, después se dirigió a la cama, que ella ya se había encargado de destender para ambos, le pidió que se sentara, con cuidado abrió sus piernas y muy delicadamente limpió el semen, la sangre y los fluidos de ella de su vagina, una vez que terminó fue de nuevo al baño, limpió la toalla y la dejó secando, al volver al cuarto, Judy ya estaba recostada en la cama, esperándolo._

 _-Gracias- en cuanto Nick se acostó y se tapó con las sábanas, Judy abrazó a su novio- Me trataste cómo todo un caballero._

 _-Nena, soy un caballero- respondió sarcástico- ¿segura no te hice daño?-_

 _-Dolió un poco al principio, pero después me sentí en el Cielo- respondió contenta._

 _-Me alegra, Zanahorias…gracias, por permitirme ser el primero-_

 _-En esta vida y en la que sigue, tú siempre serás el primero, Nick Wilde- dijo conmovida, le besó los labios y se recostó en su pecho- Una pregunta, ¿por qué les dicen "zorras" a las amantes?- A Judy la había perseguido la duda desde que Nick dijo que los volpinos sólo se enamoraban una vez en la vida._

 _-Jajajajaja, bueno, jaja, eso es porque- Nick no podía controlar sus carcajadas, la pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa y le causó mucha gracias- Eso es porque, cuando encontramos a nuestro único amor, nosotros los zorros tenemos mucho, mucho sexo._

 _-Oh- respondió ella, bastante sorprendida._

 _-Así que prepárate, conejita ,porque eres el amor de mi vida-_

 _Ambos sonrieron y se dispusieron a dormir abrazados._

 _Dos años y medio después._

-Nick, despierta, ya llegamos- Judy despertó a su prometido con delicadeza.

Cuando al fin despertó, Nick abrazó a Judy y avanzaron a la salida del tren, en la estación ya los esperaba toda la familia Hopps.


End file.
